The Hourglass Effect
by ChaoticChris
Summary: Alongside time exists the bearer of our past, present, and future. That bearer is fate. No one is able to stop or change it. However, one fourteen year-old silverette is willing to prove fate wrong, even if it takes him one grain of sand at a time. GenisxPresea, Gesea.
1. Prologue

**Yo~** Welcome to my second fanfic in the Symphonia section. I hope that you will find this story entertaining and amusing! :D

A few of you may know me because of my first story on here, Symphonian School Days. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned that at all. I would just like to broaden my writing abilities to other challenging things. You know, get more variety and the such. And so, that's why I'm starting this fic. Anyways, here is the Story Outline.

**Story Outline**

Theme: To Forge the Past, Present, and Future With One's Own Hands  
Full Summary: Alongside time exists the bearer of the past, present, and future. That bearer is fate. No one is able to stop or change it. However, one fourteen year-old silverette is willing to prove fate wrong, even if it takes him one grain of sand at a time. If that is what it takes to bring happiness to a certain pink-haired girl, he wouldn't let time or fate get in his way.  
Genre: Friendship, Romance, Slight Drama  
Style: Novelistic  
Point of View: 1st Person - Genis'  
Pairing: Genis/Presea

Yes, you did read that right. This is a _Gesea_ fic, so Gesea fans rejoice! ;3 Ever since I played Tales of Symphonia for the first time, I instantly loved this pairing to death. But as time went on, fics relating to Genis' and Presea's relationship slowly started to dwindle on this site. Being a faithful supporter of this pairing, I've finally decided to write a fic relating to their friendship (and romance depending upon how you see it). So with this story I hope to give more life to this coupling and depict their friendship as pleasing and entertaining as possible.

Now that's said, here's the disclaimer and the prologue! Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia and its characters.

**

* * *

**

_**Prologue: The Bearer of the Past, Present, and Future**_

_

* * *

_

Years. Months. Days. Hours. Minutes. Seconds.

_Time._

When I was younger, I never truly understood what the significance of time was. Time was always that thing that made nap time over, ended study hour, made recess begin, brought about the weekends, and other small pointless things that followed. It wasn't until I was at the tender age of twelve did the true meaning of time come to me.

At the age of twelve, I accompanied my childhood friends on a journey across two parallel worlds, two worlds that were vying for the right to exist. To bring peace amongst the lands, my best friends, Lloyd and Colette, they regenerated and united the two parallel worlds, saving them both from being lost. Throughout that journey of regeneration is when I slowly learned of time's essence.

Time was not an indicator of events but instead a housing for something greater. That something greater is fate - the bearer of the past, present, and future. Fate brought upon the upbringing of Aselia and the Goddess Martel, the Great Kharlan War, the splitting of the world, the Journey of World Regeneration, the downfall of the Hero Mithos, and the reunification of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla and the birth of a new tree, the Yggdrassil Tree. Yet, we as people do not believe that it was just the hand of fate that led us this way. We as people believe that we with our own hands caused what occurred in this world and not fate.

I, myself, would like to think similarly too; however, it is hard to say such when you are only but a mere coward and a weak half-elf like me. One day though I'd like to think that I could have that courage and confidence of defying fate, carving my own pathway into this world.

… To be the bearer of my _own_ past, present, and future, that is one fantasy I want to make a reality…

* * *

**Author's Note Time!**

Wow, that has got to be my shortest intro ever... Eh, but this a only a simple prologue so you all should understand. Anyways, Chapter 1 will have actual character interaction and not just Genis' thoughts. But I hope that even though that this is a short prologue that I have sparked some interest in you guys and that you all are willing to see how this story unfolds.

Because this isn't a main priority fic of mine, new chapters for this story will be monthly at most. It all truly depends on my reader and reviewer counts though. From people reading and reviewing my stories I get the motivation to post new chapters. And the more readers and reviews I get, the more motivated I am and the more quicker I get when uploading the next chapter. So please leave any kind feedback that you have for it truly does count for something. :D

Thanks for taking the time to read and review! Hope to see you next time. :3


	2. Then & Now

Hello, and welcome back to the first chapter of _The Hourglass Effect_! ;D

First off I would like to say Happy Belated Valentine's to you all. If you have a special someone, I hope you two will continue to cherish and love one another. And if you're a single person like me, I hope you find and share love from friends and family instead. :D For the story, thank you to those who gave this story a chance by reading and reviewing. Because of you readers and reviews, I got the motivation to finish this chapter. So I hope you like Chapter 1!

**Disclaimer:** Owning Tales of Symphonia is not my job; it's Namco's.

* * *

_**Ch. 1: Then & Now**_

* * *

"Will you join us on a new journey, a journey of ending discrimination?" I tentatively asked, lips quivering and hands shaking as I was fighting back the nervousness bundled up in my gut. The butterflies within me really weren't making things any easier. But I stayed as strong as possible as I said those words I spoke, staring into the emotionless, blue orbs of the petite girl before me.

She shifted her feet, shuffling them across the blades of grass underneath her as she folded her hands before her, intertwining her slender fingers. Adverting her gaze from me, she bit her lips ever so softly, hiding her expression from my eyes with the help of the darkness. The blanket of the night covering her face.

Even so, I still could faintly see that uneasy expression of hers. The flickering blaze of the fire next to us illuminated half of her delicate frame and thus letting me see that frown. A frown of distress, confusion, and frustration.

I curled my brows apprehensively and clamped my teeth together.

The pink-haired girl in front of me was unique, one of a kind, for she was one girl that I could barely understand. She rarely expresses emotions of any kind. Whether it was happiness, sadness, anger, bewilderment, or any other emotion, no expression would be emitted from her. She was a simple taciturn ax-woman.

But now, as she stood before me, she displayed a mixture of emotions of all kinds. I didn't know what to expect because I never dealt with this side of her. I couldn't prepare for this. I couldn't brace myself for this. I couldn't counter this.

Her blank, cobalt eyes met mine again, glistening from the light of the fire. She opened her mouth to speak. "I have made a promise to myself to rebuild my hometown of Ozette… I can't go with you. I'm sorry," she said, and the hurt followed.

… Nor could I convince her of this.

I felt the nervousness within me churn and transform into the pain of a thousand knives cutting the inside of chest. My courageous and strong self was breaking; the façade of this me was too weak. My sight of her began to blur and the world around began to become obscured too like her. It was because of tears. Tears were slowly filling the brim of my eyelids and my shaking intensified.

Damn, my sensitive demeanor. Being a twelve year-old kid, I could never be brave or strong, and I couldn't hide or change this part of me. I'd always try and pretend to be valiant and powerful. But in the end, it would just be nothing but a lie. And so, I cried silently.

I turned away from her, making me the person who hid their emotions now instead of her. I didn't want her to see me as this weak, pathetic child. So I continued to stare away, clenching my teeth and trying to collect this broken down and hurt kid that was me. Hiding and running, that's what I was best for, not being strong or courageous.

… Because I'm nothing but a _coward_.

Gathering together the pieces, I calmed myself, ending the tears, ending my shaking, ending the anxiety. With my remaining pride, I turned halfway towards her, telling her my final question, my final request, "I'll be able to come and see you at least… right?"

She paused, only staring intensely into my sapphire eyes. And then she surprised me with another expression.

She smiled.

It was a genuine one, not a forced, half-done smile, but an actual real beam. Her smile may have been small and quickly overlooked, but I didn't care. The last time I saw her smile was on the journey, smiling after having saved Colette. However, this time… this time she wasn't smiling for anyone but me and _only me_. And just seeing that made the ache of rejection a lot less painful. Now I could easily and finally accept it.

My body subconsciously turned fully towards her. The sapphire eyes of mine were being greedy, trying to steal more of that rare smile of hers. And they got their wish.

Her figure began walking slowly towards me until she stood mere inches away from my face. She snuck her hands and fingers around one of my hands, holding onto it gently. Her touch was soothing, causing my cheeks to flare that familiar red shade. Once again, my sensitive self had struck me.

"… Pr-Presea?" I called out hesitantly and unsurely.

Responding to my call, she rose her head to look directly at me, her cobalt eyes boring into mine. Her smile grew larger and her lips emitted a light chuckle, another rarity for me to soak in.

"I'd like that… I'd like that a lot, Genis," she said. Her voice tickled my ears and her smile made me fly. The butterflies that once accumulated in my stomach left, replaced by the ever growing feeling of contentment. "Knowing you'll come and visit makes me feel a lot less lonely."

The red hue on my face deepened, and I returned her smile with one of my own.

I may of not have gotten her to accompany my sister and me on our new upcoming journey, but just this night was enough. As long as I made her smile, as long as I saw her smile, as long as she was happy on this day - that was enough to bring me happiness as well.

"… I-I've always w-wanted to t-tell you this, P-Presea, b-b-but-" I stopped mid-sentence. My signature stuttering returned, and I hated myself for it. For once, I'd have liked to have a moment where I didn't stammer in front of her, especially now when I've decided to tell her something as important as this.

Tilting her head to the side, she coaxed me, "Yes, Genis?"

I took the chance, gulping to try to end my stutter-fest, "P-Presea, I-I…" It was no use. My speech was still wrecked with stuttering. Closing my sapphire eyes, I tried re-collecting myself once more.

"Genis?" she persuaded again.

Re-opening my eyes, I looked dead-on into her eyes, intending to finally speak, "P-Presea, I… I… I l-lo-"

"Genis?" she repeated, interrupting me.

I tried again, "I lo-"

"Genis?" her was voice louder this time and her tone was much too forceful.

Quizzically, I stared at her. I was dumbstruck at to her for trying to interrupt me so many countless times, and I tried to think of the valid reasons why she would. But I could not think of any reason for she continued to yell at me.

"GENIS?" she screamed in a peculiar yet familiar voice. It didn't sound like her voice anymore. It was more like… my sister's?

"GENIS SAGE, ANSWER ME!" Presea hollered with my sister's tone and voice.

A sudden blinding flash of white light bleared my vision of Presea and the world around me. It was disorientating, and I couldn't comprehend what was happening. I could only expect the unthinkable consequences in the midst of all this.

"W-what?" I exclaimed to the voice with shut eyes, thrashing about my arms and legs.

I then heard a heavy sigh close by and my sister's voice followed, "Really, Genis?"

Cautiously, I slowly fluttered opened my sapphire eyes, instantly noticing my sister standing above me. I was laying on my back across a matted floor in a small encased room with benches aligning the sides of the walls. The ceiling to the room was dome shaped. And there was only one door leading out to the world outside. The entire thing appeared to be made of various woods and smelled of mother nature and animals.

This room I was in wasn't actually a room but instead a cabin of a rolling caravan. Apparently the ride was yet to be over because we soon hit a bump, causing me to struggle while rising to my feet. I reached for one of the cabin walls to stabilize myself.

Finally answering my sister, I said hesitantly, "… I guess this means we haven't reached our destination, huh?"

"No, but we are going to arrive in three minutes, so I need you to help me gather up all our belongings before then. However, you daydreaming doesn't help," my sister told me bluntly with crossed arms and a displeased look. "Genis, I called you four times, and you failed to answer."

With a sorry smile, I apologized to her, "Sorry, Raine." The smile of mine then grew into a disdainful frown with me cursing silently at myself for daydreaming.

All those events prior was all just me fantasizing about the past. To be more specific, the final day our group was together. After Lloyd and Colette used the Eternal Sword to save the Great Seed, bringing it life and a bearing a new tree, we camped out one last time as a group in the wilderness in front of the newly born tree. And that night, I committed myself to asking Presea to accompany my sister and me on a new journey of equality for all, but as you witnessed, I failed miserably. And following that, I failed to tell her those three stupid words that continue to kill me and my pride everyday.

_I love you._

Because I couldn't say just that on that night, I've been haunted. Everyday I end up finding myself daydreaming of that last night with her. Even now with me being fourteen and not the same naïve, twelve year-old pre-teen boy, I still think back on that day of failure. And so, that's why I cursed myself. To continue on living each monotonous day filled with fantasies of the past in my head is just pathetic, and I know you'd agree.

Raine sighed briefly and then continued, "… I'm starting to see you grow up more and more like Lloyd everyday."

Caught off-guard and irked by her words, I retorted smartly, "I hope you don't mean intelligence wise!"

Her own sapphire eyes looked at me questionably, and I stared back. Then, in unison, we both broke out into light fits of laughter.

_~ 00:00:00:00 ~_

"Thank you so very much for the lift," Raine gratefully bowed to the owners' of the carriage. "Are you sure this ride is free? We are willing to pay the fare."

The bearded man wearing a hat heartily laughed, "Of course this ride is free of charge! There is no way my daughter and I would make you two pay one piece of gald for something like this. You two are the Heroes of World Regeneration! Just having you on our caravan is an honor and a privilege in itself." He placed a hand on the shoulder of the young girl beside him. "Isn't that right, Filia?"

"… Y-yes, an honor indeed," the daughter timidly chirped. Her attention was focused at her feet, avoiding our gazes.

"Oh, Filia," the bearded father said, rustling through the girl's hair in a fatherly manner. Turning to us, he continued, "Sorry, about my shy daughter. She actually is pretty talkative, but I guess being face to face with her favorite hero makes her too nervous to speak."

Immediately, the girl, Filia, flushed red in the face. She then stomped over to the man, punching him roughly in the arm, "F-Father! I told you not to embarrass me!" Making her statement clear, she treaded swiftly back to the front of the caravan, hopping in the front seat.

"Dear, Martel, Filia! How do you expect to get married if you aren't willing to face potential suitors?" the hat wearing father said aloud, rubbing his sore arm. Earnestly he told us, "Ah, please forgive my daughter's rudeness. Filia's really just a huge fan of yours Mr. Genis Sage!" He boasted with a loud grin and a wink.

Poking her head from the caravan, Filia shouted at her father, "Father, please!"

The girl's eyes soon connected with mine, and she was sent into another fit of embarrassment. Another blush crept upon her cheeks, and she shyly but quickly poked her head back into the caravan's cockpit.

"… Uh, thank you for telling me that," I finally spoke aloud. In actuality, I was truly befuddled at what to say in return. To tell the truth, this was the very first time someone told me they were a fan of mine. So I had no idea what was the proper thing to say in a situation like this. "… It's quite flattering to know," I ended with an awkward, warm smile.

"Not a problem, kid!" the caravan man replied, and then he hushed his voice. "Just make sure you drop a line if you're interested in my daughter. We can make arrangements." He stepped up to me and extended a hand.

Grabbing his hand and shaking it, I stumbled to find the right words, "I-Uh-I-I'll keep that in mind, sir."

He moved to my sister and they too preformed a handshake.

"Thank you again for your hospitality. It means a lot," Raine said to him.

"Our pleasure, Miss Sage. If you're ever around the Meltokio area again, please don't hesitate to drop by and use our caravan services."

"We will surely do so," Raine replied.

Taking off his hat, the bearded man bid us a final farewell, "And may you two have a successful journey in ending discrimination!" He then jumped back into the front of the caravan. Once situated, he reeled back the animals' reigns into the air and whipped them back down, cueing the animals to tow ahead the carriage. And then they were off and gone, leaving me and my sister waving good-bye to them as they departed.

With the caravaners gone, I directed myself toward my sister, telling her, "Can you believe that guy? I mean, he seemed so vehement in trying to get me to be his daughter's spouse when I'm only fourteen years-old!"

Raine softly chuckled, slightly hiding her laughter with a hand over her mouth. "Well, you are one of the Heroes of World Regeneration. Not only that but you are growing up to be a fine young man, Genis."

"Really, you think so?" I modestly asked, smiling widely with a renewed pride.

A year has passed since I had helped reuniting together the two worlds, but I hadn't thought I had changed all too much in that amount of time. Sure I have changed some things, but the air of it all still screamed me.

Since I grew taller and gained some muscle over the last year, my old clothes were of no use and were beginning to be quite small for me. So I got a newer, more better look. The outfit I now wore was pretty similar to my old one back when I was twelve. I still continue to wear azure clothes with elven swirls, but I had thrown out my previous designs of the one-pieced suit of blue and the black one-piece suit underneath. In its place, I simply wear shorts and a jacket along with one black, long-sleeved shirt underneath with the sleeves folded at my elbows. My shoes were slightly different. They were still black and blue but now they simply ended at my ankles. I ended up keeping my brown belt with the golden-yellow buckles from my old clothes; it was still able to fit me so why not?

For my hairstyle, I had cut it shorter due to the continual pestering from Raine. She kept telling me, 'That silver bush of yours has become too unruly. You need to get it trimmed!' To end the barrage of complaints, I did as she instructed and made my hair shorter. My silver locks may have been cut, but they still have the same wild buoyancy of spiking out into the air randomly. However, I do now have a minor ponytail in the process of growing. It's kind of like the mark of a mage, so I decided to grow one myself considering that I am one.

Other than that, I'm not really all that different. Yeah, I grew taller, became slightly more athletic, gotten new clothes and a cleaner hairstyle. But if you look past that, I'm the same old Genis Sage with the same personality. I'm just… updated is what I guess you could say.

"Yes, you have grown," she told me in her sisterly tone of voice, her eyes shinning of fulfillment. It was as if her eyes were telling me how proud she was to be my sister. "The events that just occurred were because of it."

Unsatisfied with her answer, I sent another question her way, "And what do you exactly mean by that?"

"Well," Raine paused shortly, thinking, "I believe you've matured in ways when compared to then and now. That girl, Filia, she reminded me of you back when you were once a mere twelve year-old. She appeared to be the same age of twelve and had similar qualities that you had. For instance, your inability to converse with those you hold feelings for without stuttering…"

Appalled in hearing such an example, I countered hastily, "Your point is?" My cheeks burned that familiar warmth; I was blushing slightly.

"… and having the tendency of being easily embarrassed, but apparently that trait is still present in you somewhat," my sister finished, eyebrows raised upon catching my flushed face.

I cast aside my gaze from Raine, trying to recover from the humiliation and remove the blush on my face. I closed my eyes once more, sighing softly. Meekly, I re-opened my eyes and admitted, "…Okay, you do have a point there."

"That actually was not my initial idea," Raine informed, causing me to perking up my ears and return my attention back to her. "What I was going to say to you was now that you are fourteen, you aren't the same feeble and embarrassed kid from the past. You may still stutter a little and get nervous around someone, but now you are also someone who causes others to be stammering and self-conscious as well… I'm so proud of you, Genis." She brightly smiled and engulfed me into a bear-like hug, suffocating me in both her arms.

So that's what Raine meant… I may stutter a little bit and make a fool out of myself every once in a while, but now I caused a girl to act the same way towards me... Could she be implying that I was more charming and attractive than my younger-self?

Again, my face flushed red, only this time it was much a deeper shade at such a compliment.

Long amorous hugs, that's what sisters are for, right? Yeah, that is right. But at my current age, I found it too embarrassing to hug my sister; it was just too awkward. Feeling that this brother-sister huddle had gone long enough and that I had lost too much oxygen, I pulled away from Raine's arms, allowing me to gasp out finally at being able to breath once more.

As I regained my composure, I said, "U-um, thanks, sis, but shouldn't we get going now? We're burning daylight as we speak, and we still have to get through the Gaoracchia Forest before nightfall."

The smile that was on her face disappeared almost immediately when I said those words, her smile fading into seriousness and a barely noticeable frown. "I-I see… Let's get going then shall we?" Raine mentioned in a cold tone as she hulled her rucksack over her back and began strolling off to the Gaoracchia Forest entrance.

I had not followed her. Instead, I idled behind, watching my sister walk away. My silver eyebrows furrowed in curiosity and wonder, and my lips curled as I thought to myself in my mind.

That drastic change in expression and voice Raine gave… Had I hurt her in some way?

Noticing I had stalled, my sister stopped in her tracks, turned around, and shouted angrily, "Genis, didn't you just tell me that we should not waste time and get through the Gaoracchia Forest?"

I ceased my thoughts, hearing Raine. I then grabbed my own backpack that laid on the ground and lifted it over my back. Trudging after her, I stated, "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

* * *

**Author's Note Time!**

Finally, Chapter 1 is over... Man, this chapter was delayed for over a week and a half now. Sorry, but my motivation has been seriously low for all my stories. So I kind of had to pump myself up to think up possible scenes in this chapter during my day off of school last Friday. I had a free-day due to the strange winter weather that brought a bit of ice and snow in Florida. I ended up not seeing any snow, but just knowing that I had my first 'Snow Day' kind of day off from school ever in my life, I really couldn't have been any happier. Anyways, with that day dedicated to thinking, I was able to type some stuff out over the weekend and finish it by the beginning of this week. Again, major apologies to those of you who eagerly anticipated this chapter a couple weekends back.

Even though it was hard to get myself to type this, I thoroughly enjoy this chapter. It's the first chapter I got to write in first person in a long time and I'm very proud of the results. I really loved writing in Genis' point of view and the ending scene with Raine and Genis because it turned out the way I'd have liked it to. Although, I'm still quite sad at the length of this story. Compared to my other stories, this one doesn't seem to be packing in the length factor, but I guess that can't be helped since this is more like a mini-novel than anything.

Also before anyone says anything, Filia and her father are nothing but filler characters that helped progress the plot and nothing more. So don't expect them to reappear in the future. And just a fun fact to know, I really don't have any originality at all when I name any original side-characters. Their names always end up silly or make me smile in some way. For instance, the twelve year-old caravaner's name, Filia, means 'daughter' in Latin. Haha. Classy, right? xD

Next chapter, Chapter 2, features the reason for Genis and Raine going through the Gaoracchia Forest and a very important scene that'll shed a little bit of light on the title of this story and the plot.

Until next time, everyone! Have a good one. :3


	3. Happy Birthday

Don't tell me. I know. It's been nine months since my last update for _The Hourglass Effect_. And I'm here to pull a Colette and say I'm sorry several times throughout this intro and outro author's notes. So yeah... Firstly, I must apologize to my faithfuls that have been paitently waiting for the return of this fic. And to any of my readers and especially my reviewers, I sincerely apologize for the fact that I keep putting your guys' hopes up only to not be able to pull through with my words. Such as saying such and such chapter will be out this date and what-not. Life in general right now for me hasn't been nice, and having like three meltdowns/breakdowns in the same week really can do a toll on a person's motivation and drive. I can't even manage to have a little relaxation time by writing fanfics anymore lately. Sad, I know, especially when I really want to bust out so many more fics after this one. Of course, they're gonna have Genis as the protagonist. Heheh. So heads up in the far future.

Well, I think you guys suffered enough of my venting.

**Kudos Corner: OkonoMiyagi, tiger002, cutepresea, Sarah303, Zefie Kirasagi, Fear the J., **and **kikkiclow88** for reviewing the last chapter. I know I say this tons of times, but I'm gonna say it again because it's true and it seriously applies... Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. It is majorly appreciated and keeps my motivation up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything affiliated with Tales of Symphonia. All I own is the idea of the story.

* * *

_**Ch. 2: Happy Birthday**_

* * *

"Maybe it's this way—or down this path? No, that can't be right! The map says it's the other way… but isn't that the way we had just come from?"

I sighed, shaking my head apathetically, silver locks bouncing atop my head.

For over an hour now, Raine and I have been traversing through the overgrowth maze that was the Gaoracchia Forest, and we have yet made it to the light of civilization. Unfortunately, for me, Martel stuck me with a sister like Raine. Sure, she is my one and only family—unconditional love and all—but there are just some things about siblings that you can't help but get irritated about, you know? Well, this was one of them. Her headstrong physiognomy, evident by the determination found on her face and especially her sharp, analytical cerulean eyes led her to a conclusion that she herself faithfully believed was indeed the one and only truth. Having stood in-between crossroads for a good five minutes internally debating, she made a definite decision, her tense, thoughtful expression melting into self-approval.

"It must be in this direction that which we must go. Come now, Genis," Raine directed domineeringly. Her feet began treading off on her set dirt trail. However, once she noticed that no other set of footsteps than her own were resounding in the forest, she halted mid-step. Her body twisted halfway around, and Raine pinned her questioning, peeved glare directly onto my own disinterested, almost defiant look. I stood there at the crossroads unresponsive. So she quipped, annoyance underlying her words, "Genis, aren't you coming?" She had still not yet realized.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not."

"Is there something the matter?" Raine inquired, raising a brow. I could undoubtedly sense the urgency and cantankerous mood of hers escalate. Knowing the tension that birthed itself between us, I knew better to test her patience any longer.

"We're going in circles, Raine," I answered straightforwardly, shrugging my shoulders a bit.

"What? That's impossible; I've been following this map accordingly. With no indication of error, I find it hard to believe that we've been led astray," Raine sensitively defended her case, crossing her arms. "How can you possibly come to such a conclusion, Genis?" Not yet had she noticed.

Silently, I motioned a hand over to the dead-center of the crossroads. Between the two pathways, a single decaying dark-brown tree stump found home there. From the conception of the first sprout to present, the stump stayed. And similar to it, so did my little message that I had carved into it moments ago when we first came by. There, amongst the many rings of the tree bark read, _'I told you so, Raine! :P'. _I watched as Raine's gaze traveled down to the stump, her eyes shrinking to scrutinize the tiny writing. Only when she flinched and her face transmogrified from wonder to astonishment did I know that she finally realized.

"Wha—" I witnessed my sister failing to retort, stumbling on her words and even her own claims that were not as valid as she thought originally, something which, I knew for a fact, ate away at her. Though slightly hurt and frustrated, Raine found her voice, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier, Genis? We would have saved so much precious time if you had done so!"

"I did," I calmly put. Her sharp eyes instantly softened at my response, replaced by a haze of confusion which clouded her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words were expelled. Since Raine was quiet, I assumed that I needed to explain. "You just didn't listen to me. Every time we came back to this crossroads, I tried to tell you, but you would always have your nose stuck in that map or be muttering logic to yourself, making yourself so focused that you couldn't hear a single word I said. That's why I stand here," I pointed down at the earth beneath me, "at this spot."

Raine then shut her eyes, raising one hand up to rub her temples of stress. She deeply exhaled, "Well, it takes complete concentration to traverse through this thick brush. If that is what I must do to have us get out unharmed, then I shall continue this process."

"But _that's_ the problem!" I reprimanded with the stomp of a foot. "If we keep going on like this, we'll get nowhere. And that's dangerous! We'll become fatigued, run out of food and water rations, and—"

"Well then, what would you approve of then, Genis?" Raine loudly interjected, aggravation heightening. "If you believe so strongly against my ways, then what do you think would be better for us to do?"

"Considering that either way brings us back here, we should backtrack to the entrance and narrow down the correct pathways that way. And if we're lucky," I happily jumped somewhat, raising a finger, "we might be able to run into someone and ask them for directions to—"

"Ask for directions?" Raine repeated doubtingly. "Who in their rightful mind would want to pass through the Gaoracchia Forest or even idle at its entrance? There is no one! And even if there is a chance that there was, the possibility of them knowing accurate directions is not highly. We are better off simply backtracking once and make do from there. Furthermore, if we were to return all the way to where we first started, we'd waste even more time."

"It won't be a waste of time! Believe me! In this way, even if we don't meet someone, we won't become even more lost than we are now. Isn't that what you want more than anything, for us to be safe and sound?" I countered her intellect with my own, standing firm at where I stood in more ways than one.

Wordlessly, Raine treaded back to the intersection, walking past my figure. I turned my head to the side to follow her movements. She then spun around and I could feel the heat of her gaze landing on me, dissecting my intentions. With a composed attitude, Raine said, "We mustn't continue to waste time. We are already late as it is. So please, enough of these games, Genis. Let us go—"

"I'm not playing any games! I'm being serious!" I explosively retorted. When I twisted my body full circle to face her face-to-face, my blood had boiled to its pinnacle, my face contorted with internal fury. A rage so profound had transcended from my body so quickly that I couldn't hold it at bay. It immediately made its presence crystal-clear as I shut my sapphire eyes and thundered just as loud as my own Indignation spell, "So stop treating me like this, Raine! I'm _not_ a kid anymore!"

Silence.

Receiving no response from my sister, I heavily breathed in and out, dissipating what remnants of anger that rest within me, and slowly fluttered opened my eyes and raised my head to meet gazes with her. My eyes, which were subsiding of harshness, eased up upon connecting with that of Raine's. Her own blue orbs were not the infuriated eyes that I was expecting, nor was the expression of disapproval written on her face. Instead, her eyes were glazed in mystification and ache with pupils shaking in shock, and her mouth was slightly open ajar in surprise. A few moments passed as nothing happened before Raine finally moved. Her cerulean eyes flooded back with life, her pupils finally coming to a halt and returning to their normal sizes. Her jaw shut, with a slight frown creeping on her face shortly afterwards. And if I didn't know any better, the glaze of confusion in her eyes was replaced by something else. A glaze of tears clouded her eyes now.

Before a single tear could fall from her face, Raine turned her back to me. And with that same cold tone from before entering the Gaoracchia Forest, she said to me once more, "I-I see… It's just that, seeing what else you carved, I assumed you wanted to buy as much time as possible before having to speak with her after all these years."

What else I carved? Buy time before having to speak with her? Just what was Raine talking about?

My eyes dropped back down to the lone stump in the middle of the split in pathways. Carefully I examined it more carefully, trying to understand what this 'what else' was that Raine referred to. After much searching, I had then found below my original message, hidden in-between the spaces of the rings of bark was minute font. It had been carved in just precisely and so small, that it had fit perfectly snug in the small unique deformation of the stump's rings.

'_GxP' _was etched into the ring deformation that looked like a heart… I did that?

My own heart instantly skipped a beat and my face began to burn with heat as I now realized what I did subconsciously. I didn't need a mirror to know I was blushing as deep a shade as a rose. And I was inwardly relieved that Raine had faced away from me so she wouldn't see me in such an embarrassing state; however, despite looking away, I felt that she did know I at least understood what she meant now.

"… I guess I was wrong," was the final thing I heard my sister somberly say before casually ambling away through the shadows and dark greenery of the Gaoracchia Forest, leaving me standing alone at the clearing, my apprehensive face glued forward, eyes still fixated at that carving.

Regardless of what Raine had said, I knew in the pit of my stomach that she was in fact right. And even though I wanted to deny that so much, it was unquestionably true, because I wrote it myself, even if it was subconsciously. Then… that would mean that this entire time I _was _fighting to buy time? Were my emotions really that askew that I too subconsciously wanted to prevent a reunion with… _her? _

I gulped reaching the thought… Am I really that much of a _coward?_

Sadly, I harbored no answers to any of my questions, some of which I'd rather not have an answer to in the first place to be honest. Although that didn't stay the same for a different situation. This time around, I knew without a doubt that I had hurt Raine. The same frown, pained look, and voice was proof. However, knowing that didn't help me. I stressfully sighed, lifting a hand to pass through my silver locks, then softly snickered at myself, knowing my fate all too well.

Eventually, I'd have to apologize for shouting at her, and after that would be… "The punishment," I spoke aloud in a low grave tone. My hand flowed back, now reaching my neck at this point, and massaged the tension away forming at the back of my neck. I couldn't stop my mind from drifting away, flipping back the pages of my memory to yesteryear, the Day of the Oracle.

"_MARVELOUS~!" _

"… _Professor?" _

"_What? What are you two doing in here? You're supposed to be studying in class!"_

"_Uh! Uh-oh…" _

"_Raine! I-I'm sorry!"_

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"…"

"… _You're next, Lloyd. Are you ready?"_

"_Whoa_—_! No_—_! Hey, stop!"_

WHAM!

My face scrunched up, cringing upon remembering that painful day at the Iselia Temple. That was the last time I ever snuck out of Raine's class. _Ever. _After being thoroughly spanked several times and hapless to prevent it, I was dead, crimson-red embarrassed to be given the 'punishment' right in front of Lloyd, my childhood friend since arriving in Iselia. Through all of our years of being friends, he not once had seen me beaten and, to make matters even worse, in such a fashion only befitting a misbehaving child to boot! Sure, as I was hunch over on the ground, hiding my shameful face, I got to witness from the corner of my eye Lloyd getting kicked in the stomach by Raine, rocketing him back and brutally colliding into the stone walls of the temple, leaving a dazed glaze in his hazel eyes as he slumped down and laid motionless against the cold wall. It was a nice laugh—I gotta admit. But the ridicule that came from Lloyd's mouth about the incident was not in the least bit humorous but awfully mortifying.

… And to think, it was just Lloyd.

I guess, at the time, I was lucky. Since the temple was a secluded and sanctified area, holy grounds only the purest clergyman could stand upon, no large crowds were there to watch the 'punishment' spectacle inside the temple's chambers, which was a good thing for me. If it had been anyone more than Lloyd to have sawn that, I might've just dug my grave then and there from the humiliation.

But an entirely different situation awaited for me at Ozette, where the town is open and the public could all have front row seats to the Sage Spank Fest. I felt myself dying little by little inside at the possibility of everyone, the entire gang, watching with criticizing eyes and laughing maniacal laughs, pointing mockingly at me even. Then, after the beating, Presea would lonely step forward from the masses, staring down at my lowly hunched over body sprawled across the dirt with those empty cobalt orbs of hers, and she'd say with her most cold-hearted voice, _"You are but a mere child."_

"Ahhhhh!" suddenly erupted from my mouth, and I was tugging at my silver-hair and thrashing my head around. With a balled fist, I smacked my forehead repeatedly. "Snap out of it, Sage! That won't happen!" I sternly convinced myself. As the self-hitting slowed to a stop, a scoff escaped my lips.

Yeah, right. If I was truly fortunate, I would not get the spanking treatment from Raine but the flying kick to the gut like Lloyd instead. That would be _way_ less embarrassing. I inhaled then exhaled, desperately sending my prayers to Martel. If only… _If only…_

"GENIS!" roared from the trees behind me and the rustling of startled birds frantically taking flight instantly broke me from my imagination. I had flinched, feeling the wrath of Raine already in such a disturbed tone. Well, it was now or never. Proceeding with a hesitant step and shifting the bag on my back in a more comfortable position, I swallowed, easing the qualm in my stomach, and quietly strode the same direction Raine had went. Our journey through the forest was back in motion whether I like it or not, but even so, I couldn't wipe the thought from my mind.

Even though we departed from the clearance and advanced onward, our relationship—I felt—was still stuck at the crossroads.

_~ 00:00:00:00 ~_

Never in my life had I been more grateful to see the light of day or, in actuality, the light of night. It took us almost three hours to get through the Gaoracchia Forest, so by the time I stepped out of the trees and shrubbery, feeling the kiss of moonlight and artificial light from lampposts raining on my face, I broke out into a celebratory smile and jubilantly hopped. We had finally made it to civilization; Ozette was finally in sight. And boy was I glad to see the old Quiescent Village.

The village, having been heavily burned to ash two years ago by Cruxis, suffered a lot of damages and losses. The last time I had seen it was on the last leg of the World Regeneration Journey, and at the time many of the town's residences were still wiped out, with only the little inn, armory, and a few huts left in tack. But now, as I stood leisurely at the base of the enormous branch that was Ozette's entrance, I looked up admiringly at the resurrected town. Only a few years have passed, but now there were quaint wooden townhouses and apartments beginning to take shape in a residential-like district of the village. I immediately began to notice that the populous seemed to have increased to its former state as well, because Raine and I soon found ourselves trying to shift through tough and heavily-packed crowds to get deeper in town. Although older and taller, it still didn't help me get through people without being shoved or pushed around, especially with a hefty backpack weighing me down. After faltering a bit, I had caught up to Raine, who was standing before a building that was currently under construction. Walking up to stand alongside her, I could see the distant, vulnerable look on her face as she stared. I didn't speak a word but instead followed her line of sight to see where her eyes were fixated. My sights fell on a single oak sign, giving me enough to understand what the building was.

'_The Ozette Schoolhouse' _was inscribed on the sign hanging at the head of the roofless building.

Returning my attention back to Raine, I finally asked quietly, "Must bring you back to the days of teaching in Iselia, huh?" A weak smile crept on my face for her to see, but she didn't even look my way. Her gaze was still focused on the incomplete schoolhouse. The corners of my smile limped lifeless into a depressed frown and I lowered my head.

… She must still be mad at me for what happened earlier.

"You're still mad at me… aren't you?" I gently inquired. Hearing nothing, I raised my head and snuck a quick peek. She was still staring off at the school, her detached expression unchanging. I gulped and curled my hands into fists, gathering as much courage I could muster.

Here it goes.

"Raine, I—I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay?" I cried sorrowfully. Doing my best not to croak or choke up on my words, I continued with a strong voice, "I didn't mean to rudely shout at you. But it has been a long day, you know? So I can't help but be a tad bit cranky." I rubbed the back of my head and wore a sheepish grin. She then finally broke her sight from the schoolhouse and pinned her bitter glare onto me. Flailing my hands around, I spewed, "N-not that that's my excuse or anything! I should be respectful regardless." I nervously laughed. "So all I'm saying is please forgive me and let's go back to the way things were. It's awkward enough to have to walk through a forest in tense silence but to continue on this silent fight into tonight's festivities would be just worse. Just think what would everybody else think. So, c'mon! Let's end this quarrel like the adults we are. Truce?" I extended an open, friendly hand her way and beamed a warm smile.

It was judgment time. Whether I died from humiliation of getting spanked in public or being kicked to death was all in her hands quite literally. It all depended on a single handshake.

My sister looked down at my hand and muttered under her breath, "Adults…?" Her silver brows furrowed in distress. The same grimace from before made its reappearance before she adverted her gaze back to the schoolhouse. My hand was left hanging, rejected in a handshake of peace. And not only that, to my surprise, my bottom and gut seemed spared of torture.

Gawking, I struggled to understand her actions and, at the same time, keep my own emotions out of the way, "R-Raine? A-are you okay?"

"… It's nothing," Raine replied emotionlessly.

"But, Raine I—" I tried to say, but an outside voice interrupted me.

"Hey! It's rude to be sticking your fingers in someone else's cake, Lloyd!"

"But, Sheena! The icing is just too inviting to wait! Can't I just have a little bit?"

"Lloyd, we have to light the candles and sing 'Happy Birthday' first!"

"But do we have to, Colette?"

"No buts, Lloyd! It's tradition."

"Awww, man!"

I chuckled softly to myself when hearing those familiar voices, and my lips curled into a smile. "Everyone…"

"You should go," I heard Raine say.

"Huh?" I turned to Raine, confusion easily written on my face. "But what about you?"

Closing her eyes, she told me, "I'll meet up with you later… I just need to be alone for a while."

Even though she said that, I hesitated to leave. It felt wrong to walk away, but ignoring Raine's suggestion-like order possibly could and would aggravate her even more, I felt. So, I did as she wished and turned to the direction of the voices, responding, "Okay." And I began to walk down the long way down to where everyone was. As I stopped halfway down the hill, I looked back over my shoulder to spot Raine still scrutinizing the schoolhouse.

… I did my best and poured out an apology and left myself open to the 'punishment,' but it just wasn't enough to get our relationship unstuck.

Unable to do anything more, I pressed onward down the hill, and what soon greeted me as I walked was singing. Singing filled my ears.

"Happy Birthday~"

At the bottom of the trek awaited a chorus of voices singing. On the porch of the lonely, wooden house that rest by the bottom of the hill was a long wooden table with benches aligning it for the guests who were singing around it. They stood from their seats simply singing. Some, to my bad luck, were a bit tone deaf—Lloyd definitely included. Others, on the other hand, had the voice of an angel. Well, that's to be expected of Colette, the ex-Chosen of Sylvarant. Her voice was still mesmerizing and soothing as it was since I last heard her sing. Thankfully though, this time, she didn't have to sing as a form of defense in battle at least but instead just for fun. Being so caught up in the merriment, I found myself casually cruising my way to the gang as the singing came to a stop.

"It's time to blow out your candles now! Make a wish!" Colette joyfully chimed.

And as I inched my way into the group, finding a gap at the end of the long table, I noiselessly squeezed in with my large pack miraculously. Immediately, one by one everyone noticed my presence. Their faces lightened up in surprise and started to beam smiles of happiness upon recognizing me. Well, that is all except for one. There behind an edifice sized gourmet cake stacked five layers high and decorated in various whites, pinks, and purples was the birthday girl. Her eyelids were shut, and her face was blank in concentration, trying to formulate a good wish. When she had reached one, with her eyes still shut, she opened her mouth and blew out her candles. And once every candle was blown out, her cobalt eyes fluttered back open.

Now's your chance, Genis! Show her how much you've changed! No stuttering, no stuttering!

Taking a deep breath, I pumped myself up. "Happy Birthday, Presea!" I enthusiastically exclaimed and beamed a large grin from ear to ear. "Did you make a good wish?"

My suave, surprise entrance had worked, and I watched attentively as her expression melted from shock to a warm, almost embarrassed look. Adverting her gaze to her lap to collect herself, "Oh…" She then directed her gaze back at me and softly greeted, "Hello, Genis."

That simple hello was enough for me to turn the same color of Lloyd's clothes and stupefy me in stutters for the rest of the celebration and reunion… So much for a changed man.

_~ 00:00:00:00 ~_

For a majority of the night, I stayed silent as much as I could, so I could avoid stuttering like mad in front of everyone and more importantly her. I simply was watching with an intense gaze at everyone as they presented their gifts to Presea to open. So far Lloyd had given her a friendship bracelet—in a terribly wrapped box I might add—but his master craftsmanship of the jewelry made up for it, for it had a flawless gold shine and fit perfectly on her slender wrist. Colette, being the dog lover she was, gave Presea a cute stuffed version of Noishe, affectionately noting that it had fuzzy paw pads similar to that of Noishe himself and making Presea's eyes light up. Following after her, Sheena had given Presea an authentic Mizuhoan bow accented in good luck symbols, which, at first, Presea denied, urging the kunoichi that she needed the luck more than she did. They both amicably argued and laughed before Presea fully accepted the gift. Zelos, who came after her, flashily whipped out a bouquet of roses from his shirt jacket with a card attached to them. It was no ordinary card, because it was an ultra-platinum membership card for the best tailor in Meltokio if she ever wanted to get a professional outfit for the price of zero gald. Something very useful and non-perverted coming from the red-head amazingly. Next came the man who baked the massive cake, Regal. Being the gentleman he was, Regal gave her an envelope, and, opening it, she found inside a certificate of partnership. Her trinkets and charms that she used to make would be sold in the Lezareno Industry's line of products, and the profits made from it would go straight to the fund to help Ozette prosper. Anyone could see that Presea was eternally grateful to Regal's offer. Other than myself, Raine had yet to present Presea with a gift; she had yet to arrive, which made me worry. Hopefully she was doing okay. But thing is, I had a bigger worry ringing in my head. Just how was I going to top them all, especially that last one?

"So where's your present, Brat?"

"Huh?" I uttered, broken out of my trance. Glancing about, I realized it was none other than Zelos Wilder himself leaning his back on the railing of the porch beside me with his arms crossed. Apparently after he had presented his gift, he had snuck his way next to me without me hearing him.

With the movement of his hand, he sophisticatedly flicked the strands of red hair from his face. "What about it, Brat? After a charming entrance like that, you must have something else up your sleeve for the lucky birthday girl. Neh?" the ex-Chosen of Tethe'alla pried with a nudge to my arm.

"For the last time, the name's not 'Brat'! I'm not a kid anymore; I'm a teenager now, you know?" I announced proudly as I rubbed the area I was hit with my opposite hand. "So enough with the childish nicknames, Zelos."

"Whatever you say… Brat," Zelos teasingly cooed, a mocking smirk on display as he strolled off. Martel how much I wanted to send a fire ball to singe that pretty boy face of his. However, being the better and more mature man, I didn't stoop down to his childish ways.

"So you don't have a present then—" I heard a different voice say. This one came from the other side of me, and as I turned my head to face them, I was taken back to find Lloyd casually sitting on the wooden banister. Looking at me curiously, he continued, "—do you, Genis?" And apparently everybody had become a ninja without me.

"Wha—Lloyd? Uhhh… heh," I blinked profusely.

Deviously, a smirk formed on the brunette's face, "… Don't tell me you forgot."

"Uh, it's… it's…"

"It's your famous cookies again, isn't it?" Lloyd stated confidently.

"N-no it's not!" I retorted with a stomp, and I could already feel the heat starting to congregate at my cheeks. Swiftly and cleverly, I proclaimed, "It's a gift so great that I'm going to give it to her in private!"

"Oh, really?" Lloyd raised a brow. For the longest time he examined me with a straight face until he finally declared aloud, "… Liar."

"L-liar? I'm not lying!" I quipped defensively.

"Says you," Lloyd sternly mentioned, pointing at me. "I can smell that scent of your homemade chocolate chip cookies from here, so don't go thinking I don't know you have 'em. Judging by the scent, the cookies must be still fresh, so they have to be her gift! Am I right?" He smugly grinned at his detective work.

Sometimes, I really did wish Lloyd wasn't half-raised by Noishe.

"T-that's not the present! Those c-cookies were a s-snack on our trip here! The real present has yet to come, I swear!" I declared quickly.

"Hmmm," Lloyd seemed to doubt me for a moment before shrugging it off and jumping off the railing. "Well, whatever. You just better hurry up and give her your present before we all start flooding that house. Right now she's alone inside the house putting away her birthday presents, so you better seize your chance, Genis. And don't worry about people interrupting you, I'll be on watch outside making sure people don't go inside. I'm rooting for you, Genis! Good luck!" Lloyd flashed his classic goofy grin and gave me thumbs up.

Replying back with a smile and thumbs up of my own, I meekly said, "Y-yeah, thanks." And I watched him amble away to the bunch of friends, doing his best to distract them with a story of his and Colette's. It was something about their exsphere hunts, maybe? Well, no matter what it was, it was distracting nonetheless. Because of it, I was able to sneak in my rucksack and fish out a fancy ruby box with a gold bow tied onto it. Unraveling the bow and opening the box, a rush of chocolaty goodness suddenly filled my nostrils. The batch of cookies that I had baked prior to the caravan ride was nestled inside the decorative box, but they wouldn't stay in there for long. Scowling, I reluctantly removed the cover and tipped the box upside-down, letting the heart-shaped cookies I had slaved over to perfection fall over the side of the railing and into the bushes below, even the crumbs were rid of too. By the time I was done, not a single trace of the cookies had remained inside the box as I placed the cover back and shut it, packing it back into the depths of my bag.

Now I needed a new present and fast… but I had no time.

Stepping in the middle of the doorway of the Combatir residence, I sweated it out and swallowed my fear. Pushing forward, I blindly seized the opportunity of speaking with her in private, even if I had nothing physical to offer.

"H-hi!" I made my presence known a bit too loudly, waving a shy hand by the doorway.

Presea, who was organizing her presents onto a shelf filled with many of her prized wooden charms, froze in the midst of moving aside a miniature figurine to make room for her new gifts. Pulling away from the shelf and still holding onto the figurine, she turned her body to acknowledge my entrance, "Oh, Genis. Hello."

At that exact moment, with her body turned in the perfect position, the placid moonlight that poured in through the window of the old cottage house landed on her just heavenly. Every inch of her body glowed from being under such angelic light, radiating the utmost beauty to match. A violet, satin dress draped her frame, heightening the curvature of her hips, a slim abdomen, and, even though not endowed, a modest chest for a girl her size, which was a few centimeters taller than before. On her petite feet, sturdy gray-white boots, which were quite worn down by the look of them. To accompany the color scheme, a pair of gray-white gloves were on her slender hands. Her arms, though pale in complexion, were thin and fair, not overly muscular—quite a surprise when knowing that she could effortlessly hull five times her weight. Adorning her neck was the single golden keycrest that Lloyd made for her two years ago on our journey and, with it, the cursed, crystal exsphere that plagued her. Her face was still doll-like from what I could remember, emitting a youthful finesse that her adult persona scarcely rendered. The well-known pink pigtails that once protruded from her hair had remained atop her head, adding to her juvenile appearance. Presea, after two years, hadn't changed drastically… However, her eyes said otherwise. The blank, cobalt eyes that I had stared into on that final day of the journey were no longer blank; they were filled with life—emotions—but still mesmerizing as ever that I couldn't help but stare, having fallen victim to one of Martel's angels.

One. One single turn to greet me, and I was in a trance. One single turn away, and I was instantly downhearted. Presea had shifted her attention back to fixing her shelf, trying to put away the figurine that still dangled in her delicate fingers. Well, I couldn't blame her, not at all, especially when someone's staring at you, mouth agape and goo-goo eyed…

I shut my mouth, closed my eyes, and vigorously shook my head… Martel, I'm so stupid.

As I raised my droopy head, my attention fell upon Presea again. An eyebrow of mine raised, noticing that she had yet placed the figurine accordingly on the shelf. It wasn't until my gaze traveled down to the floor did I see that she was standing on her tip-toes, struggling to reach far back on the shelf. "H-here, let me help you with that," I considerately offered, hurrying by her side.

With her arm still outstretched and holding the figuring over the shelf, I reached out and gently grasped the wooden figurine that she was in the middle of placing. Upon feeling the brush of our fingers make contact with one another, my hand burned with warmth and my cheeks followed, despite my attempts for it not to. Once I felt her soft hands pull away, leaving me to go handle the figurine for myself, I carefully moved it farther back on the shelf.

"There!" I claimed, a smile forming on my face as I faced her. But that smile abruptly disappeared upon doing so, replaced by a mixture of surprise, awe, and embarrassment.

In my endeavor to be a gentleman, I had failed to foreshadow the impending event, with our bodies mere centimeters away, our body heat felt by each other, breathing heard by each other, and our eyes connected to one another… We were _so_ close.

"Ah, sorry," she broke away, stepping aside to move toward one of the beds and leaving me dumbstruck, alone by the shelf, which was a good thing because at the close proximity that we were in, I was afraid she'd be able to hear the curses running through my head.

Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!

I sourly grimaced after my mind tantrum, looking at the spot where she once stood. I then heaved a deep sigh.

Pathetic, Genis… Pathetic…

My gaze soon wondered off back to the shelf that was adorned with adorable, wooden figurine animals and her presents from her birthday. So many things, so many prized yet priceless possessions she had… Compared to her, I had little to none. All that rest on my shelves back home in Iselia were a mountain of books, a majority of which are Raine's truthfully. Continuing to look in admiration, my lips began to curl into a smile as I spotted a couple of bears holding fishes in their mouths and reminisced on the days of the journey—how'd Presea occasionally make them for fun and for luck too whenever Lloyd would spend all our gald. My eyes, passing through the birthday gifts I had already seen, was quickly glancing past, however, only to get caught on a certain figurine. Unable to pry my curious gaze, I fixatedly stared at the wooden craft, realizing how different it was compared to the others. It was not the usual animal, which held a significant meaning, but instead the figurine appeared to be a model of a person. Without thinking, I reached out to grab it and examine it closer. But I soon recoiled when Presea had placed down her final present, Regal's certificate of partnership, right in front of it, using the person figurine to prop it up. Trying not to be conspicuous, my recoiled hand flew to the back of my head, rustling my silver hair.

"Thank you for your help, Genis," Presea gratefully bowed. "I truly appreciate it."

Lowering my hand back to my side, I replied while holding back a proud grin, "I-it was nothing."

Gracefully making her way to the other side of the room, Presea sat down on the edge of the bed, saying as she done so, "Now that I'm not preoccupied, what is it that you want to speak with me in private for?"

"W-what?" I was a bit taken back, not expecting her to know my intentions.

Faintly smiling, she added, "I could hear you and Lloyd bickering outside, Lloyd especially."

I chuckled lightly, "Of course, Lloyd and his big mouth." After receiving her gesture to come sit down too, I made my way to the opposite bed and sat down across from her. For a while, we just sat there in silence, her politely waiting for me to initiate the conversation. Speechless, I rubbed the back of my neck and I found my eyes wondering back to her shelf of knick-knacks. Knowing how to begin, I tenderly spoke, still staring admiringly at the shelf, "Presea… did you get what you wished for on your birthday?"

"I'm sorry?" I heard her puzzled voice. Turning back to her and seeing my face solemn, she continued, "Is that really what you want to know?"

Quietly, I nodded.

I watched as her own cobalt eyes meandered over to the shelf, looking over her gifts individually. A slight smile found home on her lips, but I could see in her eyes that there was an air of emptiness, incompleteness. "I received all that I could ask for, and I'm very thankful for them."

"That's good to hear," I mentioned firstly, "but what about the wish you made when you blew out your candles? Did that wish come true?"

"I can't say that it did…" Presea frowned in admitting.

"Not yet at least," I finished her sentence.

Befuddled, she blinked and tilted her head, "Not yet at least?"

"Yeah, 'cause I'm gonna make sure it comes true, no matter what!" I proclaimed boastfully, grinning a bright and large smile.

"You are? But why?" she questioned with innocent eyes.

"Because I…" My eyes shifted down to the paneled floor beneath me, where I shuffled my feet anxiously about. "I want to make you happy. Well, that and Lloyd kind of ruined my original present, so I have nothing left to give but a promise to grant your wish. Kind of hope that will make up for my lack of gift." I nervously laughed as I raised my head and boyishly grinned.

"Genis…" she slowly started, eyes on her lap before focusing on me, "I'm very flattered you'd go to such lengths, but you know full well that one cannot say their birthday wish aloud, or else it won't come true."

"Oh, c'mon, Presea! That's what I'm here for. It'll come true—I promise you that!" I declared with pumped fists and an assuring smile.

Silently, I watched as she rose from her seat. Presea then gravely said, "There are just some wishes that never come true, Genis. Thank you for your concern, but you don't need to worry about keeping such a promise."

"What?" Springing up from my own seat, I countered, "But I want to! I don't have a present for you, so I need to make up for it somehow."

Walking around, Presea strolled gracefully to the doorway before twisting her neck around to speak, "You don't need to give me a present or grant my wish, Genis. It's the thought that counts, right? Besides I am happy." A somber, weak smile beamed from her lips, as if it were forced. "Come now, everyone's waiting for us to rejoin them in the festivities." She gestured to the outdoors and made her way to the steps of her porch.

Despite her words, her actions, I knew that deep down everything _wasn't _okay. That deep down she wasn't happy… She was _hurting_. And even if she's too hubristic to ask, I needed to do something regardless.

Sprinting with all my might, I met her on the way down steps, clasping onto her hand tightly to make her stop. "Please, Presea… Let me help," I pleaded earnestly to her back. "I know how it feels to—"

"How can you possibly understand how I feel?" I heard her say, an underlying tone of rage seeping into her voice. But when she whirled around, she didn't hold back her emotions any longer. Her once innocent, doll-like face morphed into a contorted adult's, expelling a profound fury that had been bottled up, "How can you possibly understand how it feels to lose those you love? You are but a mere child!" And then, she stopped.

I don't know if she stopped because she finished making her point, or because she was waiting for my response, or because she saw my breaking composure… But it didn't stop the fact that she was indeed right. I may have lost both my parents and some friends, but I never lost a _loved one_. I never had the chance to get attached with my parents since they were never were around when I was growing up, and as a kid, I didn't have many friends to begin with. At the end of it all, I never loved anybody but my sister. And as for the child part… that's self-explanatory. So all in all, Presea was right, down to the very last word. I just couldn't stomach it, so I choked, my voice now lost.

With a tender voice, Presea tried to mend the situation, "My happiness lies within fate—something you cannot change… I'm sorry, Genis."

And so… I let go.

My eyes followed her as she ran off into the depths of the Gaoracchia Forest and without a single rebuke to hold her back, leaving me alone, as I stayed standing atop the staircase.

"Ha ha! You got _re-jec-ted~_!"

Whipping my head to the comment, I spotted Lloyd ridiculing me with laughter. The brunette was chuckling so hard he had to clutch his stomach with one hand and point mockingly at me with the other. Beside him, I saw as Colette attempted to calm him down, telling him it wasn't nice to laugh. But even so, Lloyd kept on laughing.

"Ugh! Shut up, Lloyd!" I commanded loudly.

Through laughs, Lloyd managed to speak, "Oh, come on! Lighten up. I was just playin' around with you!"

Fed up with his childish attitude, I then venomously burst out, "You know why you're such an idiot, Lloyd? It's because you take everything in life as a game. You're almost twenty years-old, yet you still act like a kid. You know what, Lloyd? _You_ need to _GROW UP_!"

Lloyd's laughing immediately ceased. He was no longer jovial and comical. Instead, a blanket of seriousness and depression hit him, as if he had an epiphany, and he turned away from me to walk off and go train, evident by the fact that he unsheathed his swords as he ambled away.

"Genis…" Colette called out, as if saying I overdid it. Concerned for him, Colette scurried close behind the brunette, and the two close friends disappeared in the thicket of the forest as well.

"And another one bites the dust~" Zelos annoyingly sang from the porch railing. Again, he leaned his back on the wooden railing.

"You, _especially_, have no right to speak, Zelos. So shut it," I sternly warned.

The ex-Chosen of Tethe'alla smirked, "Don't worry. Your lashes of hurtful words won't affect me, so I won't leave you in your time of need, Brat." Sniffing the air suddenly, he said aloud, "Is that chocolate cookies I smell?"

Grabbing my head, I tried to rub away the feeling of a severe migraine. Sadly, my efforts were useless. Groaning, I fled back inside the Combatir residence, "Ugh, I'm surrounded by idiots. I need a quiet place to think for a while." Seizing the door, I slammed it shut, closing myself off from the outside word; however, Zelos fleeting voice did catch my ear.

"Well, whatever, Brat. Just don't expect the buffet of food to be around when you decide to pop on out!"

Hmph. I don't need food; I just need a place for my head.

"Argh!" I cried, my hands clutching my cranium to try and lessen the wave of ache. But despite my efforts, it turned out it didn't help much. I felt dizzy, lightheaded, and my vision blurred, disorientated. My body out of nowhere felt smolderingly hot and weak. It felt as if the energy in my body was being sapped straight out of me, and the first to cave were my legs. Losing the strength to stand up on my own, I relied on leaning my back on the door to stabilize myself. With what little I could make out in my distorted vision, I cautiously took a step forward to what appeared to be one of the beds. Though wobbly, I managed to take a few more steps before collapsing my tired body onto the bed, sprawling belly down on the mattress. Gritting my teeth, I mustered all my remaining strength to flip myself belly side up, causing myself to be close to breathless as I laid there in bed, staring at the paneled ceiling. Twisting my head to the side, I noticed on the bedside table a single hand-sized instrument.

"An hourglass?" I muttered to myself.

Taking it into my hands, I flipped it upside-down and placed it back on the table, making the grain of sand fall down the tiny glass tube. Staring at the repetitious flow of sand fall, I soon came at ease.

"This is what I need—time to rest from all these crazy events today…"

My eyelids became heavy.

"Just for an hour…"

And then my vision went black.

_**~ 28:00:00:00 ~**_

_Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!_

Huh?

With my eyelids fluttering open, I realized my migraine and whatever sickness I had a moment ago were miraculously gone, not a trace of them left. But that didn't ease my mind, for something was quite different ever since the moment I had woken up. A bright light, too bright to be moonlight, filled the house. Tilting my head to the side, I glanced at the hourglass that lingered on the bedside table. All the sand from the top had shifted to the bottom. Clearly I was asleep for more than an hour, but how long exactly? Well, my guess is as good as yours, or most likely worse. Because when I rose up from the bed and looked out the window, my sapphire eyes went wide and blank.

Outside was bright and sunny. _Daylight._

"Oh, man! I've been asleep that long?" I panicked, clutching my head. Hopping off the bed, I rushed to put on my shoes and get out the door.

I was such an ass to everyone last night, and they didn't spare the time to wake me up? They must be so pissed at me… I gotta go apologize ASAP!

However, in my speed flight out the door, I didn't see the person coming inside through the front door. And because of that, I ran into a nasty collision.

_BAM!_

"Owwww… my head," I cringed. Regaining my bearings, I finally found out who I had crashed into. Eyes wide-eyed again and jaw dropped, I couldn't believe who was sprawled out beneath me, "P-Presea?" Knowing how close our bodies and, more importantly, our faces were, I immediately pulled away, stumbling backwards… right into the wall, causing the knick-knacks resting on the shelf to come tumbling down in a loud ruckus onto my silver head.

"Presea, Presea! I heard a crash! Is everything okay?" a young girl's voice reverberated into my ears. Though battered by the knick-knacks, I could see hustling in through the doorway another pink-haired girl, except her hairs was much shorter than Presea's, having only two small pigtails formulated by lacy purple bows. She, unlike Presea, wore a purple and white dress, purple stockings, and white flats and was shorter in size. Realizing that Presea and I were on the floor, she perked up, "Oh, lookie here~! The silver-haired boy woke up! 'Bout time he did or else I'd really think he was dead."

"Alicia, that's not a kind thing to say in front of our guest!" Presea said, rising to her feet.

Alicia? An eye of mine twitched. And why does Presea seem shorter?

"What are talking about, sis?" The girl named Alicia folded her arms and stomped in my direction as I was trying to get up myself. Snatching onto my arm, she helped hull me up, "This guy isn't a guest! He's the 'knight in shinning, silver armor' that you wished for on your cake this morning. Well," she scrutinized me up in down, "more like 'knight in shinning, silver hair' but whatever. He's your wish, anyways!"

"A-Alicia!" Presea tried to retort, but the Alicia girl had then pushed me harshly forward, making me stumble to a stop centimeters in front of Presea. And it didn't take long for me to become flustered and dumbfounded being so close to her.

And all the while, from the sidelines, I could hear Alicia happily cheering, "Happy Birthday~!"

* * *

**Author's Note Time!**

Before I wrap up the chapter, let me say one side note: I'M SORRY AGAIN FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE (MOST LIKELY RUSHED QUALITY) CHAPTER! Ehem, that is all.

Okay, okay! Be honest! Show of hands... Who saw that one coming? N-no really... Seriously? _Everyone _did? Ah, well. I tried to keep the main key, pizzaz point on the DL. But I guess all the time poop set it off, huh? Well, for now, I'm leaving you in the dark about the other things. Tehehe. So no worries, I'll be sure to make the other stuff in store super secret so it'll be a surprise... or so I hope, as I always say. Haha.

Oh, and by the way... I wonder, throughout this whole chapter how many snipets did you catch that are allusions to the actual ToS game? Just a little fun 'Find It' kind of things. Have fun finding 'em all!

Now that this chapter is officially over, I guess this means I can't procrastinate from my online classes... Gah. Stupid virtual school. I swear, if I'm not at school and doing work, I'm online and doing work. The work never stops. Well, on the bright side I got to unwind a bit by writing fanfiction again on my Thanksgiving Break and went Black Friday shopping, which was nice. Hope everybody had a good turkey day and stuffed themselves happy. Until I get the chance, I'll catch you guys later~


	4. The Boy Who Slept Through Time

**[Important Announcement on my Profile about my next updates! So please check that out.]**

Yo, back here to update! And would you look at that. Roughly only 8 months since the last new chapter. A month faster than last time! Could it be I'm improving? Haha. Anyways, just want to advise you all that before you start diving into the story, certain characters may feel out-of-character at first. As you all may have realized by now, I'm taking the story in a bizarre direction and, as accordingly, will be taking liberties with certain characters as well. Right now, even I feel uncomfortable characterizing them this way, so I hope with your input and personal views that I can solidify their personalities and flesh them out more over time. So please, keep that in mind as you read.

**Kudos Corner: cutepresea, Zefie Kirasagi, ****OkonoMiyagi,** **kikkiclow88, axeloftheflame, Fenix of the Light, marze09, **and **godzilla90fan **for taking the time to drop a review. It is truly appreciated, as always! Many thanks to you awesome people!

And a special shout-out to **kikkiclow88** for spotting a ton of the allusions to the actual game in the last chapter. I can't remember how many I poured into that chapter, but I do know Kikki got a boat load of them, so props to her! If my memory serves correctly though, the most obvious was the flashback scene at the temple, with Raine's classic punishment; the cookies scene where I actually flipped the dialogue between Lloyd and Genis, making Lloyd the accuser instead of Genis; and the infamous "Ha ha! You got _re-jec-ted~!_" with, yet again, Lloyd taking Genis' lines. However, the more elusive allusions that I tried to throw out there can get rather fuzzy, so I'll try to explain. The first elusive allusion was Presea's dialogue at the end when she explodes at Genis badly. Remember that "How can you possibly understand how I feel?" line she said? Sound familiar? I actually wanted to make her somewhat of a parallel to Mithos, since that was his line originally in-game. And for the final elusive allusion I can think of is the part where Alicia points out that Genis is Presea's "knight in shinning, silver armor." This is a nudge-nudge homage to the Z-Skit Small Knight, where Genis is not needed to protect Presea from Regal.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Ownership of the Symphonia gang and their world belongs to Namco. As always, the concept of this story is the only thing that is mine.

* * *

"Happy Birthday~!"

… What—? No!

"Happy Birthday~!"

It can't be—!

"Happy Birthday~!"

It—I—!

"Happy Birthday, Presea~!"

_I slept through time?_

"Happy Birthday to y_—_wha_—_! Hey! Silver-haired, where do you think you're going?"

Ignoring the words of the other pink-haired girl, I had to get answers to my questions and I didn't have any time to spend on answering others. My first and only instinct I could follow was my mind, and it was telling me to "Get out!" Shamefully, I had lowered my head and sidestepped the young-looking Presea, making sure to make a bee-line out the door without running into anything. With my sapphire eyes pinned down to the floor boards beneath me, I had shut my eyes and bolted out the door as fast as I could. From the moment I could feel the sound of nature become much louder, the kiss of sunlight baring down on my pale skin, and the ever familiar aura of the outdoor scent seeping into my nostrils, I knew I had reached the outside and my eyes slowly fluttered open, adjusting to the intensity of the blinding light. The answers I sought were coming into focus right before me…

The elongated picnic table, aligned with its own wooden benches and decorated with last night's party-favors and decorative sheets, was not present on the porch, as I frantically glanced over left and right. Not even the crumbs from the chocolate chip cookies I made were there either when I leaned over the porch railings and peered down into the depths of the bushes below, which, from my memory, were not as luscious and big as they were the night before.

Okay, that's logical! No need to panic!

They could've simply stowed away the picnic table once the festivities were over, like in a shed or something… A-and they could've just trimmed the bushes a bit because they were too large! Right… right?

I stayed staring down at the bushel below the porch and gripped the wooden railing of the porch tightly, so tightly that my knuckles turned white, my hands and arms shook, and my forehead was pooling beads of sweat. I retracted my bottom jaw that had been hanging in stupefaction, then gulped in an attempt to curb my worries.

Time for the moment of truth.

Raising my head at the speed of a snail, I scanned ahead mere paces away from the porch and into the farther end of the desolate lawn, specifically the corner on my right. The irises of my eyes could only widen and my pupils shriveled up, quivering fervently in disbelief at what my own eyes were showing me.

… The grave_—_Presea's father's grave_—_and the tombstone I was expecting to see were not in sight.

Mindlessly, I found my legs starting to walk on their own accord down the porch steps and towards the area where the grave would have been placed. Its defined earthen mound indicating the deceased, that I was melancholically familiar with, was nothing but clear cut blades of emerald grass, the untouched earth, as if no one even touched it with a shovel. Not even once. The slab of gray stone Presea had selected and carved to use as a tombstone was not placed into the ground anywhere, nor was it lying lonely on the grassy land awaiting to be propped up properly. The sad yet commemorating words that were suppose to reassure me were not visible either, for they were engraved on the tombstone, which was not there to begin with…

On it, it had said: _Here lies Siegfried Combatir, a loving husband and father. Requiescat In Pace—Rest In Peace._ However, no such words were anywhere for me, not even etched into the dirt.

If the grave, the tombstone, and epitaph aren't even here, then… there it goes! All my logical theories… All my sanity…

It all slipped away from me all in that instant.

This… is _real? _I couldn't have just gone through time, could I? I mean, just an hour ago I was sleeping soundly in one of the beds in _my_ time, where Presea was definitely older. But now, I'm in a world where Sieg is supposedly alive, there's another pink-haired girl by the name of Alicia, and Presea is back looking like her twelve year-old self.

I deeply sighed in stress, hand anxiously running back through my silver locks. Maybe sleeping away the sudden migraine wasn't the best idea after all, especially with these kind of results… Either this has to be the most outrageous dream I've ever had or the most twisted reality. Period.

Lifting up my chin, I stared up into the vast, cloudless blue skies, letting my final thought escape my lips and rise to the heavens above, "Martel, I have a feeling I'm not in Aselia anymore…"

* * *

_**Ch. 3: The Boy Who Slept Through Time**_

* * *

"Hey, silver-haired! What was that all about—running out on us all of a sudden?"

A juvenile voice had interrupted both my thoughts and my sky gazing. Taken away from all my internal debating and breakdowns, which was about to soon lead me to the brink of insanity, I respectfully tore my attention away from the sky and turned my head to see the owner of the voice, with lips puckered and protruding in an innocent, curious pout. Standing with hands poised on hips in the middle of the doorway of the cottage house, it had been the girl known as Alicia to have called out to me. Our eyes having met and no other words being exchanged between us— since quite frankly I was still shaken up about waking up in _this_ world to speak—she instinctively took the initiative to make the first move by strolling down the porch steps and making her way down towards me, with her sister, Presea, following close behind. Strangely enough, I noted to myself how differently this Alicia girl had carried herself as they made their way over. She had a much more bubbly spring in her step than her sibling while Presea idled hesitantly with each stride, as if pensive upon approaching me.

Slowing to a stop in front of me, I turned my entire body to face them properly when Alicia energetically burst, "You must not be very outgoing since you just ran away like that!" Her passionate, probing cyan eyes were a few inches from my face, causing me to feel a tad bit uncomfortable by the close proximity and the intrusion of some stranger's eyes boring into my soul.

I sulked away silently from the clutches of her eyes, stepping back to give us both some breathing space. An awkward cough climbed out of my throat in an attempt to signify to her that I had been feeling uncomfortable about her entering my personal space. Sadly, I think that her amicable demeanor had made her unable to realize this, because next thing I know, she takes a step forward, closing into my bubble yet again.

"Oh, no need to be shy!" she tells me, soon beaming a youthful smile, as if to ease me into talking. Though I can only return back a fury of blinks and a lost stare. "We really are nice people, aren't we, Presea?" Thankfully to my luck, Alicia steps back, turning to her sister, who was standing next to her, to console me.

"Alicia…" Presea says aloud, semi-scolding and forewarning. Her voice then drops to a hush tone to prevent me from listening in, but because of my half-elf ears, I was able to hear in on the conversation without trouble. "He doesn't even know who we are, so of course he's going to be a bit shy. I know you're just trying to be friendly, but sometimes being _too_ friendly can make someone feel uneasy. Okay?"

Apologetically, with a hung head, Alicia murmured, "Sorry, sis… I just wanted to be as friendly as I could."

"I know," Presea said, smiling sweetly as she placed a comforting hand atop her younger sister's head, "but let's be sure to introduce ourselves first, okay?"

"Mmhmm!" Alicia happily bounced back, her lips curving to a bright smile.

Witnessing their lovable sisterly exchange, I couldn't help myself from cracking a smile either. However, upon remembering that I wasn't suppose to be eavesdropping on their talk to begin with, I quickly switched my attention to the ground, kicking the dirt below me and folding my hands behind my back innocently. I hoped to have appeared bored and secluded as much as I could when they finally averted their attention to me. Quirkily, as I pretended to realize they were going to speak to me again, I stopped defiling the earth and watched them.

"U-um…" Presea softly began, seeming to find it harder to greet me than saying so behind my back. Her gaze never met mine, and she continued to struggle to find words, evident by the sight of her biting tenderly on her bottom lip. Presea, knowing full well the tension formed between us, heaved a hefty sigh before committing. "S-sorry about all of this," she mentioned, mildly chuckling to herself. It was all too weird for me to see Presea ever stutter. The Presea _I_ knew would always be headstrong vocally, albeit the times she spoke were rather sparingly. This Presea though was different. She had flaws—no! _Pure emotion_… And it was taking me way too long to get adjusted to it, for I was once more left in astonishment, gawking and unable to respond. "W-we should start over—I'm Presea Combatir," she added quickly to end the silence, then gestured to her sister, "a-and this is my sister, Alicia."

Alicia, being sure to not enter my bubble this time, popped forward ever so slightly just to make her presence known to me. With a high pitch voice, she chimed jubilantly, "Hiya, nice to meet ya!"

This time around, I tried my hardest to find my voice and say something, anything to help this conversation go from one-sided to mutual. But alas, I could only feebly utter nonsense, "Uh, I-I… M-m-my…" Even though Presea stumbled herself, she at least made sense, let alone a complete sentence out of it all. But apparently all I can do is babble… Out of the two of us, she still is the strongest. I shut my sapphire eyes tight and dropped my head, hiding in humiliation.

"Oh…" I heard Presea say in a downhearted tone. "I-I understand. We'll let you go then… Oh! B-but before that… H-here!" I then heard the crunching sound of the grass, sensing her presence step closer to me. Not sure as to why, I opened my eyes, blinking foolishly at what she held out before me in her petite hands. In her hands was the very single thing I had last scene before falling asleep…

… _The hourglass._

My eyes lit up, realizing this, scrutinizing the small instrument. A barely audible gasp flew out of my mouth when I had done so, "H-huh?" I just didn't get it… Why would she be giving to me something of hers and an hourglass specifically? I creased my brows in my perplexed state.

"You dropped it when we had, um," Presea paused in her explanation, recalling the embarrassing spectacle back in the house before going back to lightly touch on the subject, "… bumped into one another and fell…"

What? _I _dropped the hourglass? Just when did I have it on me in the first place? I never picked it up again once I had set it down on the bedside counter before heading off to sleep. And when I woke up, I sure didn't take it and carry it around with me when I tried to exit. This is crazy! It couldn't have just migrated where we had fallen on its own, either, now could it? It would have to be a magical hourglass to do that and that thought alone is just laughable. Hell, me sleeping through time is rolling-on-the-floor-laughing-my-ass-off funny! And again, why give me an hourglass? Maybe she had mistaken one of her own knick-knacks to be mine? But then, why is she so determined to hand it over to me? She seems so sure that it's mine and not hers…

To make matters even more mind-boggling, I think all of this over analyzing has really gotten to my head. Now I swear that thing, the hourglass, has these radiating, electric bluish-white digits, a series of ones and zeros, just floating around it out of nowhere. Though, despite my thoughts, I can't help but reach out to see if it's just a mirage, kind of like how people get dizzy and see stars. In doing so, I expected that once my hand had ran into one of the many hovering numbers that it'll all disintegrate into nothing and be just a figment of my imagination. Lo and behold, I was wrong. My hand seemed to faze right through the numerical orbs of light, and each one and zero was still plain as day to read, never disappearing. I then threw hesitation to the wind, thinking Presea and Alicia were believing I was mentally unstable for taking so long to pick up a single object, and latched onto the hourglass and brought it closer to me. Upon my touch though, I could see an instantaneous change in the digits. All the ones and zeros were beginning to morph together in symphony at the dead center line of the hourglass before shinning brightly into one mesh of electric blue light.

_**27:23:47:29**_

I blinked profusely. A countdown timer?

"I'm happy I got it back to you safe and sound," Presea's tranquil voice interrupted my focus. Humbly, she declared her and her younger sister's leave, "We'll be going now." She turned around and I saw Alicia give a silent, goodbye wave my way.

No! They're leaving! I can't let them leave with an impression of me as a mute... Do something, say something! … Or is this all I that I am?

… _Coward._

"Genis!"

"I'm sorry?" Presea asks, as she stops abruptly in her tracks and turns back around. Alicia does the same. Both of them are now staring at me with awestruck, puzzled looks. And it takes me a brief moment to realize that it had been me who had spoken, taking a crack at pathetically doing a last minute introduction. I'm now just as stunned to hear such a crisp voice from me as they were.

Exploiting the opportunity gravely and gratefully, I composed myself and proceeded a step towards them, formally announcing without flaw, "Genis… That's my name."

Presea walked back to me and extended a hand. "It's finally nice to meet you… Genis." She smiled a smile so welcoming, so benign that I had melted a bit, breaking the confidence in my voice somewhat.

I accepted her hand with my own, all the while fighting that all too familiar burning from congregating to my cheeks. "It's finally nice to meet you too… Presea."

Our eyes at that moment finally met, my sapphire orbs connecting with her full of emotion cobalt ones. And if I can sound any crazier at the moment, it was as if time had stopped—or so I felt like it had. And it took me until then to realize how much taller I was compared to this twelve year-old Presea. Two years didn't seem like much of a change, but recognizing now that I could see over her head and that I surely was taller than her by a couple of inches was definitely a plus in my mind. At the end of our handshake, my face slowly warmed up—not entirely because of blushing, but also in a good-natured way—to beam back a genuine smile.

"See! Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Alicia jumped right in the middle and broke up our handshake, gleefully chuckling at my now startled face, which Presea appeared to generally disapprove of her actions.

"I-it's all right," I said to reassure Presea so that Alicia wouldn't have to go through another talking-to about proper etiquette, and then acknowledged Alicia with a grin that I managed to muster up. "Nice to meet you as well, Alicia."

Alicia giggled contentedly, "Glad you found your voice! Guess this means you're not so shy anymore, but you sure still seem like a tourist, especially after you wandered into our house and took a nap."

"S-sorry, sorry!" I bowed to make amends for my wrong-doings, then scratched the back of my head in a befuddled, contemplating manner. "I-I don't know w-what became of me, really." Which was the truth, technically… I still can't comprehend what's even happening to me now.

"I-it's fine. It's just that…" Presea stopped mid-sentence, looking like she was fighting a red hue of embarrassment from running askew across her face: her eyes constantly jumping from one side to another, as if reading an invisible floating caption that told her what to do; her fingers nervously playing with the skirt hem of her violet dress; and her petite feet in those clunky gray boots would shift around underneath her, occasionally one leg popping backwards slightly to rub the calf of the other. All of which I found immensely adorable—even more so than the times she would tilt her head to one side, blinking ingenuously in wonder when she had trouble understanding something—and I had to contain my inner delight before I made a fool of myself from idiotically and dreamily grinning at her. "It was shocking to find a stranger sleeping in my bed…"

My heart skipped a beat at those words, my eyes shot completely wide open, and I, like her, could feel the heat gathering to my face… I slept in _her _bed… I was simply drawing blanks now in my mind at the thought. And I know that you might be thinking how stupid this all sounds. A male teenager sleeping in a girl's bed _without_ the girl in it? That's not only childish but also makes the guy seem like a sad case! If you know what I mean that is… But consider that this is no ordinary girl, that it's _Presea_. The girl I've had a crush on since I _first_ met her. The girl I _can't_ stop dreaming about both literally and figuratively. The girl who's one of the closest and only friends of mine who I would do _anything_ for. Those reasons alone made the entire crime of snoozing in her bed that much more of a taboo to me. And if there was a befitting punishment, I'd probably be doing something along the lines of holding up buckets of water like what Lloyd would always do but most likely ten times worse, with Zelos shooting out negative remarks about me on the side, Lloyd's obnoxious snoring in the background, every account of every sorry that Colette spoke in her life playing on a record on continuous repeat, and Raine force feeding me her mystery dishes. Yeah… It would be that bad.

Breaking the awkwardness of the cricket orchestra in the background, Alicia bounced on her heels, singing, "Oooh~ Presea, Presea! I have an idea!"

"Yes, Alicia?"

"How about we give Genis a tour of Ozette? He's new so he really needs it!" Alicia proposed. "And besides, it'll help him know which buildings are open to him and not have him wander into anymore private houses," she added lightheartedly.

Presea, though trying to stifle herself with one hand, chuckled at the comment. "Okay, okay. But only if it's all right with Genis." And then she looked at me with half-questioning, half-pleading eyes. "Is it?"

Unable to do otherwise after seeing such a face, I nodded, incapable of stopping the edges of my lips to curl ecstatically, "O-of course, I'll go. J-just lead the way."

And then, as anticipated, I got to see that one of a kind smile of hers again… I could really get used to this.

_**~ 27:23:36:48 ~**_

As a group of three, with Presea leading and Alicia energetically encircling us and basically doing as she pleased, we traversed over to the big hill that was actually one of the roots of a massive tree, which rose up out of the ground and connected the lone cottage house to the rest of the town. On the steep, winding climb up, I had decided that it would be best to take some quality time with this new—if you could even call it new with its ancient symbols that keep popping up_**—**_hourglass. Still grasping onto it gently in my left hand, I opened my palm to study it. The ones and zeros materialized and then synched up again like it did previously, until the digits shown accordingly in the center.

_**27:23:36:06**_

Hmm… I observed it for a couple seconds, staring it down with my rapt attention.

_**27:23:36:03**_

_**27:23:36:02**_

_**27:23:36:01**_

_**27:23:36:00**_

_**27:23:35:60**_

Aha! So that's what they are… From right to left, it must go seconds then minutes. Then, if my deductions are correct, the third column from the right must be hours and the column farthest left has to be days!

_27 Days, 23 Hours, 35 Minutes, 41 Seconds_

Is there a meaning as to why it's a set countdown? And more importantly, did this hourglass really bring me here to this time? … Wait a sec! This couldn't be a bomb, now could it? To have brought me back in time in order to explode Ozette, that's just random… Well, I shouldn't let that ridiculous thought be brushed away so easily with everything that's been happening… But then again, if it is a bomb, I'm gonna be so screwed as the boy who slept through time and blew up Ozette. Great, just great… If that's the case, Raine will definitely have something new to read about in history after all this.

"Whatcha doing~?" I heard Alicia's sing-song voice, her interest suddenly now focused as to why I was so fixed on a small hourglass. I jolted a bit in surprise as her face was right smack dab in mine, bearing that same pair of drilling eyes. Not so graciously though, I was fortunately able to stumble backwards, preventing a nasty collision between us… unlike a certain embarrassment before.

Realizing how ridiculous I looked in the last couple of minutes with the hourglass, I attempted to cover for myself, only to set myself up to failure, "W-well, I…" Admitting a quick defeat, I switched tactics and tried to lure the naïve Alicia in, in hopes of alleviating my worries. Might as well give it a shot. "Can you see them?"

"See what?" She raised a brow at my random peculiarity.

"You know, the digits!" I boasted in a hush tone, doing my best not to attract Presea's attention. Even though it seemed like a year or two separated the sisters, I undoubtedly knew how much harder it would be to trick Presea than it would Alicia. On one hand, Presea would probably think I was clinically insane. While on the other, Alicia, with her eagerness and naivety, was the perfect target. She wouldn't think otherwise.

"Digits?" cluelessly repeated the short pink-haired.

"They're this bright blue-white color and are a bunch of ones and zeros just floating around the hourglass, until they come together at the center to create a countdown timer," I seriously revealed to her.

Alicia peered down at the hourglass in my hands and frowned, scanning with her head bobbing left and right, a doubtful expression on her face the whole time. "I don't see any numbers, just your fingers. Maybe if I had a closer look I could see them?" She outstretched her hands to me, almost begging to see the thing up close.

Doubts weighed me down, like whether I could trust her or if this was all dumb nonsense that shouldn't be trifled with anyhow. But I gave in regardless and proceeded to hand over to her the hourglass. I mean, if she did end up seeing digits as well, it would at least prove I wasn't a psycho, right? "Just be careful with it, alright?" I sternly warned Alicia, gingerly placing the instrument into her hands.

"Don't worry, I wo—" was the last thing I wanted to hear, as I watched helplessly as the hourglass gradually slipped out of her flimsy fingers and out of her grasp. Instinctively, I lunged over my own hands in an attempt to keep the hourglass from falling; however, I was a second too late. The hourglass kept bouncing in and out of my clutches when at the last moment it flew horizontally outward… to go hovering over the gorge below, which rested beside the root-hill we were traveling on. Although taller with age, it didn't help me have the arms long enough to reach out and grab hold of the hourglass before it twinkled mockingly with the reflection of the sun and plummeted down to the underbrush below. The hourglass had disappeared completely from my sight in a flash, now hidden so well in the wild foliage that it couldn't tease me with its twinkling anymore. "Ah, whoopsy!" Alicia cried behind me.

I spun around and was about to explode from having lost the only connection as to why I was here, but her barrages of sorrys were quick to beat me to the punch and silence me.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry! So very sorry, Genis!" The younger looked to be close to tears, the obvious sheen of water starting to accumulate in her eyes. "I-I didn't mean to lose it, honest…" She sniffled slightly, wearing the most sincere, remorseful puppy face. Must be a common trait in the family—undeniable adorability that is… Ugh, curse you, Cute Combatirs.

Having the heart not to yell at her with such an angelic alibi, I reluctantly forgave her without punishment but a sigh instead, "It's fine." Better to let it go than be sensitive about it.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Alicia expressed graciously. "If it means anything to you though, I didn't see any floating digits or any light from it."

... She saw _nothing?_

"Oh, okay then. Thanks…" I replied softly, inwardly brewing a new storm of questions and confusions in my mind.

"Hey, you two! Is everything okay? You're getting left behind," Presea called out to us caringly from above.

"We're coming!" Alicia hollered up to her and began her swift ascent to catch up.

As for my own self, I took a final look down into the abyss below, dismally surveying the gorge over to see if the hourglass would give up its game of hide-and-seek and make its presence known with a glimmer of sunlight. Again though, no luck graced me, and I reluctantly gave up my search, pressing onward as well.

Well, whatever that thing was, it was long gone now…

_**~ 27:22:58:39 ~**_

"C'mon, c'mon! Hurry up, Genis! You can do it!" rallied Alicia from atop the hill, with cupped hands around her mouth to amplify her voice… I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Like she really needed to.

As I continued my climb further up, taking more considerably larger strides now, I sent up to Alicia a peeved glare and scowl to match her excessive motivational cheers. But, sadly for me, that only seemed to amuse her to giggles, and I found myself welcoming another jest from the cheerleader when I finally made it to the hilltop.

"Took you long enough! You're so slow, you know that? I got to the top before you _and_ Presea!" Alicia bragged, obviously proud of her accomplishment.

"Y-yeah… yeah," I weakly tried to sarcastically retort. Astonishingly, I realized I was short of breath. I may not be the best athlete, but I'm sure not the worse one either. Ever since I began the Journey of World Regeneration, I became much more athletic from battling monsters to bad guys alike. So it was surprising enough to feel so winded, a bit light-headed even. "Whoa…" I reached for my head to try and balance things out.

"It's not a race, Alicia," Presea pointed-out before walking in front of me. Placing a gentle hand on my shoulder, she expressed her concern, "Are you all right?"

"… I-I—"' Her hand. "I-I'm fine…" Is on _me_. "J-just a bit out of b-breath is a-all!" I managed to spew out in response. I nervously laughed and then intensely gulped. I immediately whipped my head in the opposite direction from her and, just in case, covered my face with one hand. Dear Martel, please don't let her see me blushing…

"It must be because of the altitude difference up here. We may be on a big tree, but it's just like a mountain. The higher you climb, the less oxygen there is," Presea explained. "Over time, you'll get use to it. But if you still don't feel well, just tell me, okay?"

I uncovered my face to see her simply smiling at me, squeezing my shoulder lightly to reassure me. And, I don't know if it was because it was the spur of the moment or because being oxygen deficient was really getting to my head, but I couldn't help but reach up to my shoulder and lay my hand on top of hers—and just _hold_ it. Something about her words and her hand, her warmth intertwined with mine… It felt comforting, nice.

Since I was too wrapped up fending off the blush increasing on my cheeks, I wasn't able to find words to speak. So I ended up nodding and mumbling a soft, "Mhmm," to her.

Her smile widened, and I felt her hand release my shoulder and slink away.

I was about to sigh silently to myself as she was turning away, thinking how short lived the "moment" was. But just when I shut my eyes and was seconds away from inhaling through my nose, I felt that sensation of soothing warmth hit me… The same exact feeling from that night two years ago. And my eyes instantly shot open.

There standing—not in front of me—_beside_ me was Presea Combatir. She had snuck her hands around one of mine, and her smile grew, emitting light laughter as my demeanor took a turn to mystification.

"… P-Presea?" I uttered stupidly.

"I want to show you my home," she said, looking me straight in my eyes. Bit by bit, she started off slow and then began walking much faster and faster until we were frolicking at a brisk jog. Alicia rowdily running ahead of us, while Presea tenderly led me along with my hand still in hers. Both shone smiles so bright that they could challenge the sun. Before I knew it, Alicia had disappeared over a lip in the distance. And Presea brought us into a much slower pace. We eventually slowed to a stop just steps before the edge of the lip, and Presea eagerly invited me to the point. When I stepped on the edge, I understood why Alicia had disappeared. "Here we are…"

The lip had dipped down, sort of like a bowl, into the town. The foundation of the town was built on an enormous root of a tree itself, just like the hill before. The root curved inconsistently, going up and down, half exposed, half stuck in the ground. And if I didn't know any better, the earth seemed… healthier, richer than I ever saw it. It seemed greener, luscious. Possibly because Cruxis hadn't scorched it yet in this time? All the while, the reaches of the Gaoracchia Forest tickled the boundaries of the town, encasing the inhabitants in. Though, it didn't seem like it was imprisoning the town, but in a sense overlooking it. The sacred trees were no longer foreboding in my eyes. Their branches covering from all sides, it acted like a protective barrier shielding the evils of the outside away to keep its people safe. And the townspeople were doing just fine. In fact, they looked more so. Nearby, I could distinguish the well-known rapping of chalk on a blackboard, and I could feel the heat waves pouring out of the blacksmith's shop as he welded. I could smell the wafting scent of freshly baked goods coming from the center of the town-square, and I could see the sight of rainbow prism bubbles float up into the skylines from the buckets of adults doing laundry outside. I could hear the laughter of children and their noise makers, and I could see the gray mushroom clouds pumping out of the smokestack of a building on the far side of town. And the look on their faces, they were all of bliss. And hers, Presea's, was just the same, as she looked over her own town.

This Ozette, this was her _home_.

It was then that I understood why Ozette was called the Quiescent town originally. Not because it was in disarray from Cruxis or the fact that it seemed gloomy for being closed in. Not for being lifeless. But it was quiescent for being calm. Its people were at simple ease, pleasant with shared serenity. These were the golden-years of Ozette, when the town was self-sufficient and in its prime… It's a shame it didn't last long.

"Welcome to Ozette," Presea declared, that smile still on display on her face.

"It's so beautiful, yet quiet… But I think that's what makes it feel so perfect, the tranquility of it all," I quietly spoke my thoughts aloud.

"Perfect?" She glanced my way, appearing somewhat perplexed from what I said. "You think it's perfect already? You haven't even gotten the chance to meet the people yet! So let's go!"

"W-whoa!" I yelled unexpectedly. Caught off-guard, Presea had yanked my hand hard and my body lurked forward after her. Once more, we were off, with her leading. But, then again, I didn't mind too much really.

Our first destination turned out to be one not so new to me. Actually, other than the Combatir's residence, this building we stood in front of was the one of the few locations of Ozette I had committed to memory. Though, the only reason why was because it was the last place I saw Raine at… the schoolhouse. Take away the miniscule details of this schoolhouse having a roof and overall completeness, with the usual interior décor and furniture of a classroom, I'd say the one under construction was an exact replica of this one. Even the oak sign that hanged from the head of the building said, _'The Ozette Schoolhouse,' _just like the one under construction.

As we entered the schoolhouse, I noticed the cause of all the rapping noises of chalk. It appeared to be the teacher, for he was busily scribbling down the agenda of the day on the board and a brief lesson to accommodate it. The man was fairly normal in human standards. Middle-aged, short black hair, medium frame, light apparel of a vest and tie, with a dignified pair of spectacles resting on the crook of his nose and an open book in hand. The classic teacher archetype one might say.

"Ah, Presea," the teacher said, as he closed the book in his hand and placed the chalk down on the blackboard's sill. He then proceeded over to our general area near his teacher's desk, where he placed his book down. "I didn't expect you to be returning, and so soon. And who could this be—a new student perhaps?" he inquired, his eyes examining me over.

"O-oh, no, sir," I shook my head, respectfully answering, "I'm just visiting."

"Mr. Magister, this is Genis. He's new around here, and I'm giving him the tour of the town. Genis, this is Mr. Magister. We call him Mr. Magi for short. He's our one and only teacher here in Ozette. But he's a good one. Nice and intelligent," Presea introduced us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." I extended a friendly hand as a gesture.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mister Genis," the teacher courteously replied, shaking my hand for a brief moment. When he pulled away, Mr. Magister continued on, "It's a shame you won't be with us though. It always excites the kids when there's a new classmate. Also, it gives me a good excuse to make the children learn about different places through their background." He laughed somewhat deviously at himself.

"By any chance, Mr. Magi, have you seen Alicia pass by here recently?" Presea asked politely. She had let go of my hand and wandered over to one of the windows of the school, peering out and hoping to spot her sister outside somewhere. It didn't occur to me before, but where did she end up disappearing off to anyway?

"Yes, I have actually." He pointed off in the distance. "She went running off towards the town-square, nearby where all the kids have congregated with their musical instruments. Sometimes I wonder if it was a good idea to have cut class short today… but since it's your birthday, I won't hold any regrets. Just don't forget that we have class tomorrow."

"I won't and thank you so much again, Mr. Magi!" Presea said appreciatively, as she trotted away from the windowsill and enveloped Mr. Magister with a hug, which he returned with a gentle pat on her head. She pulled away from him and returned by my side, latching onto my hand yet again and was about to lead me around. But not before a final farewell wave, "Bye, see you tomorrow!" And I was zipped along through the doorway and back outside.

In the midst of our departure, Mr. Magister's voice reached my ear, "Nice meeting you again, Mister Genis! Whenever you feel the urge for knowledge, you are always welcome in my classroom."

I grinned to myself at the thought. It would be nice to be in a classroom setting again… just like the old days back in Iselia.

The next stop on our itinerary seemed really boiling hot. Even at first being several meters away, I could feel the sweat starting to drip down from the back of my neck. So it didn't surprise me at all when we stepped inside the brick building that we had ran straight into a pure wall of heat. It was like one moment we were fine in the cool tree breeze, then the next we've just hit the hellish frying pan in Triet. My mouth seemed like it was going parched just trying to breathe in here.

Over in the far corner of the place, a stout, muscular man had fished out of a large cauldron of bubbling, molten goo a strip of some sort of metal, put it down on his stone podium, and began pounding it with a fairly heavy hammer judging by the looks of it. But despite the odds, the man was easily capable of swinging the hammer up and down, keeping a steady rhythm as the metal cooled from a neon yellow-red to a dark obsidian. When he finished, he placed the finalized metal to the side and removed the goggles on his face to rest on top of his head. Unlike myself, sweat drenched his entire forehead, clung to the stubble on his chin, and seeped into the neckband hem of his soot infested tank top. A raspy, exasperated sigh rose from out of his mouth as he tried to wipe away the coating of sweat on his face with his forearms. Trying to make himself more presentable I presume, or maybe just because it was so darn hot? But one thing was for sure, this elderly man of fifty years was commendable. To be able to work in such conditions and for such long hours, it must take a toll on one's body… like it does on Dirk. Heh, kinda miss that dwarf.

"Presea, you've arrived just in time!" the man stated in his deep, gravelly voice. "Your father's order was completed a few hours ago. And I was even able to finish up something else for you…" He trailed off, searching underneath his bench of orders to find what he was referring to. Drawing out from under, he placed onto the check-out counter a plain brown box about the size of a brick. "Your father's order and…" From behind his back he presented Presea with a gift. "Your birthday gift, little madam." My eyes widened upon recognizing it.

The gift was her signature leather belt with the cute fanny pouch on the back. The one she'd always be wearing on the Journey…

"Oh, thank you," Presea graciously accepted the offer. She, shortly having received the belt, had put it on snug at her tiny waistline. A perfect fit. Beaming largely at the blacksmith, she pleaded, "You really didn't have to though."

"Oh, but I wanted to!" he persisted jollily. "Your family has always been loyal customers to me, and not only that, but seeing a big smile on my favorite helper's face is even better." He picked up the brick sized package and handed it over to her.

Making use of her new pack, she stored it away in the back pouch. "Thank you again, Blacksmith Calvun. I'll be sure to use it everyday now."

"Not a problem!" His attention heightened and his eyebrows rose up when he noticed me. Folding his arms over the counter and leaning forward, he pondered, "Huh, a new face around here. Well, that's a rare occurrence. Welcome to town, kid! Hope your stay is as warmly welcomed as it is warm in here." He ended the joke with a crooked grin and the back of his hand wiping away a new coat of sweat on his forehead.

I laughed. "Thank you, sir."

"We'll be going now, Blacksmith Calvun. Alicia went wandering off somewhere in the middle of showing Genis the town, and we need to go find her," Presea informed.

"Ah, the littlest madam. I heard her head down towards the Bakery, if I'm not mistaken. They're giving away fresh rolls today. Cheap too. So if you want to find your sister and get some fresh bread, that'll be your best bet," deduced the blacksmith.

Presea smiled appreciatively. "Take care, Blacksmith Calvun."

"Bye, and nice to meet you!" I called as we exited the workshop.

"Don't feel shy to drop by and say hi once in a while, kid! These doors will always be open, though mostly because of the heat."

The sound of him going back to hammering on metal overlapped his chuckling. And even though he was a good-humored fellow, I couldn't help but feel relieved that we were back outdoors, with the crisp, chilling gust of wind tickling my skin. Especially after being in such a stuffy place, it was pleasant to cool down.

Presea continued to pull me along, meandering into the thicket of the town-square. Where there were children running about and playing little tunes on their homemade noise makers. Where the ladies were doing their laundry on the outskirts, scrubbing clothes in buckets and hanging them out to dry on clotheslines that were laced around the many tree branches. Where street venders casually were re-stocking their goods on display, stacking them on their carts into tiny pyramids. Where the town messenger was making his rounds, passing out telegrams to specific people. Where the town dog barked and played, greeting the usual passerby. They were all busy, but each and every one of them, as we walked by, acknowledge us though. The musical band of kids played a song faintly close to 'Happy Birthday,' which the town messenger promptly joined in vocally, giving Presea a personalized birthday telegram all in one. Some kids even ran up to us and gave Presea a hug. Oddly enough, some gave me a high-five and, on even rarer occasions, a hug as well. The laundry ladies took a break to say hello with a wave. And the street venders even offered us free apples! Granted, we humbly denied them at first. But they so happened to insist by simply tossing a couple at us... at _me_. Being not the guy with the quickest reflexes, you can guess who was gonna get bruised. And let me give you a hint, it wasn't the apples.

After a caring lick of "Are you okay?" and a "Hello!" bark from the town dog, I found ourselves reaching the so called Bakery, because, honestly, the scent of freshly baked goods is undeniably unmatched—and irresistible. It's no wonder Alicia went running off to come here!

I drooled watching the baker carefully take from out of the oven a new batch of cooked buttery rolls, placing them into the display case counter before us. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and inhaled the fluffy, baked goodness. "It smells too good!"

"You guys! You finally made it!" Alicia popped up and hollered elatedly from behind the kitchen counter. The youngest Combatir scurried around the table, ran up to us, and tugged on my shirt sleeve. "Ms. Mica has our order from this morning ready, and it's super fresh!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Mica, for the trouble she's caused you," Presea said remorsefully to the baker.

The Baker Lady appeared quite young—mid-twenties, healthy long brunette locks tucked inside a tall chef's top hat, and wore the classic white apron with a matching pair of mittens. Though she was young, it didn't hold her back from performing well. She seemed very experienced in the culinary arts for her age, being able to converse eye-to-eye without even glancing at her work area as she packed some rolls into containers. "Alicia's no trouble at all. But thank you for your concern, Presea. She's been behaving nicely and has been quite the helper fixing up your family's order for me."

"Mmhmm!" chimed the short pink-haired nodding pompously.

"In fact," Ms. Mica brought up a tied paper baggy filled with what I could only assume was the delectable rolls that I saw earlier, "here's your order right now. Straight from the oven!" She reached down over the kitchen counter and gave Alicia the bag, but not without warning, "Careful, they're hot."

"I know, I know," Alicia pouted. Immediately, she unraveled the tiny bow, stuck her nose in the bag, and breathed in the fresh bread. I had to restrain myself from licking my lips, as I could faintly make out the smell wafting my way. "Mmm… Wait a second, there's an extra roll in here, Ms. Mica! We only ordered twelve, but you put in thirteen!" Alicia rose the bag back up to prove it.

"It's called a baker's dozen, hunny," Ms. Mica laughed at her innocence. "The extra one's free for new customers, like your new friend over there. That way they can have a taste of my food before having to buy for themselves." Her lips curled to a smile and she winked at me.

Understanding, though slightly reluctant at first, Alicia took out a steamy roll and handed it out to me.

"Thanks, Ms. Mica, I was actually getting pretty hungry from soaking in up all the sights and smells," I confessed with a sheepish grin and a hand on my belly. Accepting the roll, I was seconds away from taking my first bite; however, I caught sight in the corner of my eye Alicia's pout and puppy-dog stare. With a smug grin on my face, I softly sighed. I then reeled the roll back, held it in both hands, and ripped it into halves. I lowered one of the halves, offering, "Here."

Smiling from ear to ear, Alicia pounced on the piece of bread and went straight to chowing down. In-between bites, she gleefully expressed her thanks, "Tank yew, Janis! It tashe so dewitful!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her gratefully eating away that roll. She reminded me of Corrine, when he had nibbled on the first meal I made for him. Cheeks stuffed with food, but content nonetheless. When I took my own first bite though, I could see why Alica acted that way. That satisfying crunch just as you bite into the crust. The fluffy sponge, the soul of the bread compressing as you chewed. How it all would melt into your mouth in perfect symphony, with the butter coating as the conductor… It depressed me even more once I realized I had finished it in a matter of a few bites.

"D'awww! It's all gone," Alicia squealed in horror upon swallowing her last piece, genuinely downhearted. Everyone laughed at the reaction, including myself.

"So, the total for the order comes out to be fifteen gald, right?" Presea asked, searching her pockets for change.

"Oh, no. Not today I'm afraid. Today's your birthday, Presea! I couldn't take money from you, especially today of all days. Consider it on the house!" Ms. Mica proclaimed in full grin and her hands resting on her hips.

Presea bowed. "Thank you for being so kind, Ms. Mica! When we eat the rolls tonight for dinner, they will taste even better knowing they're a gift from you."

"I'm glad," Ms. Mica smiled and waved us good-bye. "Come back soon!"

"See you later, Ms. Mica!" Alicia exclaimed as she rushed outside, with Presea and I following close behind this time around to make sure we didn't lose her. As we all slowed to a stop, facing one another, Alicia then asked, "So, sis, have you taken Genis to all the attractions yet?"

"Almost," Presea noted, "there is one place that he hasn't visited. The town-hall."

I blinked in thought, "Ozette has a town-hall?"

Presea shook her head and answered, "Well, it's actually the town _inn_, but since so few people ever visit our town, it's used more like a place for residents to congregate at. A social spring is what you'd call it, I guess."

My brow rose, skeptical at such a business tactic.

"You'll see soon enough. So come on! I want to go home soon and eat these rolls already!" Alicia asserted, shaking the bag in her hands in anticipation.

And just as the youngest of the trio had wished, we were off one more time to our final destination of the tour. We passed by many random settlements and other houses, all of which I came to the conclusion that I'm most certainly not welcomed in without invitation. It turned out that we had reached the farthest end of Ozette, or, truthfully, the very beginning. We had made our way to the building right before the Quiescent town's entrance, and the building appeared to be the exact same one that I had spotted before, because the familiar sight of mushroom shaped smoke came floating from the chimney above.

"Huh," I mumbled to myself as we strolled inside, and rather impressed while looking up and down the humble establishment. I have to admit, I was doubtful at first. The thought of an inn being a misshaped motel for the passerby _and _a town-hall for all the townsfolk seemed ridiculous to me. To be able to function two different applications made for two different types of people, it was like a foolish tycoon's dream come to life. But now, I bit my tongue. Before me was just that. The first thing that my eyes caught onto was the rows of tables fitted with matching circular wooden chairs. People of all ages sat at the tables, and it even seemed like they each had their own individual groups. On one table, a children's corner, with their toys. The next a teenagers' gossip gallery. And the most prominent, the elderlys' entertainment center—the sounds of clicking checkers and chess as well as a rousing game of bingo came from them. In the center of the inn was a cozy couch to snuggle up on by the fireplace. Nearby from the doorway were residents crowding in front of a bulletin board wall. There they casually conversed with one another over complimentary tea, talking something about recent events? I couldn't catch on too much because a cue ball from the pool table in the corner came colliding into the others and actually caused one of the balls to go flying off and landing by a flight of stairs. A second floor? That must be where all the beds are located, since there coming down the steps was a traveling KatzKatz, stretching from an afternoon nap and about to leave… The townsfolk get a social spring while guests are welcomed by true hospitality of regulars. Not too shabby of a business after all.

It only took a couple moments from the time we had entered for our own selves to be soon welcomed with turned heads our way, smiles beamed at us, and a rally of voices synched in rumbling chorus, "Happy Birthday, Presea!"

"Awww, everyone…" Presea melted at the surprise thoughtfulness, and a crimson wave flourished on her cheeks. Giggling, she showed her appreciation through bow, "Thank you! Because of you all, it has been a very happy birthday."

I followed as Presea worked through the crowd, giving out handshakes and high-fives to those that wanted to speak with her. That pleasant, compassionate smile was the only shape displayed by her lips as she greeted each that greeted her. And though it was an obligatory thing to say "Happy Birthday" on someone's birthday, it was like each resident that went up to her _genuinely_ did want to send their good tidings her way, because all I saw on their faces was smiles as well… and _not_ sneers of contempt or the cries of "Monster!" that I had witnessed the first time we had brought Presea back home on the Journey… This Presea was—_is _a celebrity, Ozette's celebrity.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's the birthday girl Presea!" sang the man behind the distinct counter of the place. With his middle-age appearance and his work-clothes of brown slacks and clean white polo with a name tag pinned on the pocket, I concluded that he had to be the owner of the inn. After wiping up the bar with a rag, he threw the rag over his shoulder and leaned over the counter. He popped out the toothpick from his mouth and, with it, pointed off towards one of the walls. "You seen the bulletin board yet today?"

Turning in unison, we all saw on the massive bulletin board wall an equally enormous banner decorated with actual flowers of all kinds, shiny twisty ribbons that floated when wind caught onto them, and glitter around the letters to make it glisten. And as I expected, it had said, _"Today's Headline: Presea's 12th Birthday! Happy Birthday, Presea~!"_

"You like it?" the inn owner asked with a haughty grin, as he popped the toothpick back into his mouth.

"I do!" Presea nodded. Her smile melted into a questioning smirk soon after. "But was it necessary to make it that elegant? Everyone in Ozette already knows what day my birthday is."

"'Course they already know… now!" he jokingly mentioned. A brief laugh and he continued, "Jokes aside, Presea, you deserve the attention. You and your family are such great people of our town. Heck, you've repaired my roof for free! How could I not commemorate you on your birthday?" He broke out into friendly laugh again. "By the way, speaking of family, congratulations on how well your father's construction business is going! That guy has been really bustin' his butt lately these days, and I'm happy it's payin' off for him now. Rumor has it that even the nobles are gettin' interested in consulting him. Something 'bout some big companies and their future construction plans for Tethe'alla. If you want to read more 'bout it, there's a couple of new articles posted on the bulletin board. Just posted them today, too."

"Thank you, Mr. Dominic. I'll check them out sometime. Oh!" Presea jumped slightly, as her eyes fell on me. Grabbing onto my arm and pulling me closer to the counter, she made an amicable exchange between us, "And, Mr. Dominic, I think I've got tomorrow's headline for you. Meet Genis, the new guy of Ozette!"

"New guy, in these parts?" Mr. Dominic looked at me and immediately took out from his back pants pocket a small notepad and pen. He flipped it open until he ran upon a new page, and he never looked away from it as he scribbled in intense concentration. "That is news! Hope you don't mind the publicity, kid. But you're a good change around here and the people will get to know you faster! Plus, you just did one of my jobs tomorrow, so it's a win-win for us all." He, satisfied, grinned at me after he dotted the last period down on paper.

"Uh, no problem… I guess?" I meekly responded. I was pretty sure this encounter couldn't possibly backfire on me. He never got my last name, and besides, news like this never gets out of a town like Ozette. So I figured I was safe. No harm, no foul to be on their bulletin board.

"Ooof!" cried a patron out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry!" was the voice of Alicia apologizing.

"Eeek!" yelped another patron.

"I'm sorry!" Alicia repeated just as rueful.

Apparently, Alicia had wandered off to the ruckus of the pool table and was trying to learn how to play pool. And now, some unfortunate bystander got pierced in the gut while she reeled back on the cue stick, and the other almost got whacked in the head when she turned around to attend to the wounded. She wasn't exactly a klutz like on Colette's level; she was different. It wasn't self pain-inflicting accidents, but accidents of pain for people _other_ than her… I chuckled inwardly at the parallel resemblance.

"We'll see you later, Mr. Dominic, before Alicia hurts more people and starts to break things," Presea, slightly embarrassed, sighed with a meek grin. While exiting the inn, she called out to her sister, "We're going home now, Alicia! Let's go."

Setting the pool stick down to the thanks and sighs of relief of many, Alicia replied, "Coming!" And she shot out the door behind us.

When we had made our way back outside, it was a surprise to see the change in atmosphere throughout the town. All the festivities and the people doing work appeared to have finished their things for the day and begun packing up and heading home by now. And so did the sun. Cast over the ancient trees of the Gaoracchia Forest, the blazing gold sun was shinning its final rays of light over the Quiescent Town. And the sky began to melt from its cool, crystal blue hue to a more radiant and warm, citrus sea and violet, wispy swirls of clouds. It was about to be nighttime soon in a couple of hours.

"So what do you think of Ozette? After meeting the townspeople, I can only imagine how much your opinion has changed," Presea attentively asked, interested in what I had to say.

"Heh, no kidding…" I said. Compared to _my_ Ozette, this was practically paradise. Though, I could never tell them that. "The people were nicer, more amicable than I expected. They were so welcoming and eager to say hello or meet me… Not many people treat me so kindly like that, especially humans," I honestly admitted, a somber tone tickling through my throat.

"Why? You're an _elf_, right? People don't normally hate elves, just half-elves," Alicia stated innocently.

I froze for a bit, noticing my fault. I then stammered, "O-of course, I'm an e-elf! I-it's just c-c-complicated." I crossed my arms and threw my head to the skies defensively. Phew… That was too close. Deeply breathing to regain my composure, I strategically changed the topic, "B-but I can see why you wanted me to meet the people so much, Presea. Aside from being friendly, they really, really like you."

Her lips curled into a crescent smile and she bounced slightly in excitement. "See, that's why I love this town! It has the sights and smells, but what stands out the most is the people. They are what give this town life. Without them, it wouldn't feel like a home to me, a home I love." Presea's smile grew. And she spun around on her heels, gazing at Ozette while spinning, her arms out to balance her as she did so.

Home. This Ozette _and_ these people, this was her home. I get that… But what instantly hit home to me was me put in this situation. If this place and its people are her home, what importance did I play being here in _this_ time? That I didn't understand. It all makes no sense. I slept through time to meet Presea on her twelfth birthday and learned the true side of Ozette. And the only possible clue of reason I had was an indecipherable hourglass that only did one thing, and that was to tell time, the thing it was made to do. And I ended up loosing that, so it virtually is and was pointless… Why _this_ time? Why _here? _And above all, why _me? _… _Why?_

_BAM!_

"AHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. A sudden piercing pain splintered my head. It had felt like something was holding a heavy stone right directly above the top of my head and chucked it. _Hard._ Clutching my poor head, I tried to ease the pain and stifle my curses through gritted teeth. I yelled while fighting back tears, "Gah! What the hell was that?"

"I-I don't know," Presea uttered, somewhat panicked. She had rushed by my side to comfort me. "Something just fell from the sky and hit your head."

A few paces away from me, Alicia had stumbled upon the object of my misery, "Well, looky here, Genis!" The short pink-haired bent down and picked it off the ground. "It's your hourglass that you dropped! Here you go!" And she handed it to me.

"The hourglass?" I whispered to myself, as I grabbed hold of the small, yet lethal instrument. When I had done so, it flickered to life. Like before, the electric-azure, dancing digits came glowing out of nowhere. Each one and zero synching up with the other, in unison at the center line of the two parallel bulbs of the hourglass. And then…

_**27:17:58:36**_

Countdown.

"It came back to me… but how?" I baffled aloud, scanning left and right for the culprit.

"There! Right above us!" Presea targeted, pointing in the declared direction.

And she was right. When I glanced upward, there hovering in circles, like a hawk would with its prey, was a single crimson-red bird, mocking me with chirps and tweets all the while as it flew. I grimaced at the sight, but was quite thankful to that little red pest with wings. It gave me back the hourglass, so it wasn't so bad to have inflicted pain on me. Thankfully, that was all the little red bird dropped on my head—and nothing else. And then, it just took off and we watched it fly off in the distance, disappearing over the horizon in the blinding vortex of the sun.

"A red bird, huh?" I simply pondered, my sapphire eyes traveling from the bird in flight down to the hourglass in my hand.

"Thanks to that bird you got the hourglass back. You're pretty lucky, Genis," Presea told me.

"And it made good timing, too! Because I'm starving now!" Alicia complained, her stomach grumbling in her defense.

"Oh, that's right! We have to get dinner ready, and it's almost dinnertime! We need to go home, and fast!" Presea urged.

"You know what that means…" Alicia let her lips curl into a devious smirk. "Race you there!" boisterously announced Alicia. Without a second thought, she sprinted off in a flash giggling without us.

"Alicia, it's not a—" Presea tried to call out, but it was too late. Alicia had ran off too far for her to hear. And so, Presea frowned, murmuring to herself, "race…" She sighed before running off and trying to catch up with her younger sister.

Alone, I took the time to look back down at the hourglass in my hand. My eyes squinted while examining it, still confused as I was before… Just _what _are you? And why did you return to someone like _me?_

The next thing I know, as if trying to tell me something, I hear voices—familiar ones at that—and visions all too surreal, playing out right before me in my mind…

"_That's good to hear, but what about the wish you made when you blew out your candles? Did that wish come true?"_

Me…?

"_I can't say that it did…"_

And Presea?

"_Not yet at least."_

This was from last night!

"_Not yet at least?"_

But _why_ show me a flashback?

"_Yeah, 'cause I'm gonna make sure it comes true, no matter what!"_

And of all memories, _why_ this one?

"_You are? But why... why... _why?_"_

'Why?' Could this be…

"_Because I… I want to make you happy."_

… My resolve?

"_You don't need to give me a present or grant my wish, Genis. It's the thought that counts, right?" _

But just what am I suppose to do to make her happy, then?

"_This guy isn't a guest! He's the 'knight in shinning, silver armor' that you wished for on your cake this morning. Well, more like 'knight in shinning, silver hair' but whatever. He's your wish… wish… _wish…_"_

The 'wish?' … That's what I'm suppose to do?

"_There are just some wishes that never come true, Genis."_

To grant that wish…

"_My happiness lies within fate—something you cannot change."_

And bring her happiness…

"_I'm sorry."_

I won't let time or fate get in my way…

"Genis, are you coming back with us?" Presea's voice broke me from my mind theater. The world came back into focus, and I realized I was staring off into space, eyes fixated on the hourglass again. Presea, on the other hand, had stopped in the midst of trying to catch up with Alicia and had fallen back to where I was. Her cobalt eyes glimmered of worry as she looked straight into mine, but her voice stayed strong as she said, "… Or is this goodbye?" A farewell hand of hers was extended out to me.

I just stared at her for a while, soaking in her cobalt orbs of an array of emotions, and, my gaze falling down to her lips, remembered that distinct, heart-warming beam that would lead her lips into dance, curling in contentment.

It was then that I simply shook my head and made sure my voice never wavered when I declared, "Of course, I'll go." I reached out and held onto her hand regardless though. And I couldn't help but smile. "Just lead the way."

Even if it takes every grain of sand, one grain at a time of this hourglass, then so be it… Just as long as that smile on her face never fades.

* * *

**Author's Note Time!** (Warning: IS LONG!)

Man, I really, really hope Alicia's and, specifically, Presea's personality doesn't seem too off the beaten path to you. So far, I'm basing this Presea, pre-exphere Presea, from the very, very little I remember from online sources to in-game dialogue about her past. That when she had emotions, she laughed and smiled, cared for her sister, and basically was a happy child. And that isn't much to go off of, and because of that I'm a bit afraid that right now this Presea is a stale character. As of now, I plan on keeping her at the set precedent that she is at least more responsible than Alicia as well as keeping her more reserved, conservative than Alicia, along with the other traits that I spoke before. But for the sake of testing the waters, I tried to keep this Presea as 'neutral' as possible in this chapter.

So what do you think? This Presea needs revision? Or does she just need to be fleshed out more from here? Please tell me your thoughts, because, to be truthful, this has got to be the toughest thing I have encountered in writing: Writing about a character with very little to base off of, but is already familiarized with audiences as this such character with this personality trait. It's like writing a character from a blank slate, but everyone expects a certain result. Hard to explain, but I hope you guys understand my troubles.

Though with Alicia, I have total freedom. So far I've tried to convey her as a mix of Lloyd and Colette. She has the naïve, energetic attitude of Lloyd and his occasional Idiot Irving quips, but an innocent, bubbly klutzy side like Colette. At the very beginning, I wanted to have a sense of familiarity so Genis and you, the reader, may be able to connect with Alicia more. And not only that, but I do feel that Lloyd's and Colette's personas are great ones to work from. So I hope this characterization of Alicia won't bother you.

In the midst of all these new personalities, I truly hope I didn't end up butchering Genis' character as well. God, help me if I did. It'll crush me that I failed my favorite character.

Ah, anyways, enough of the hardcore ramblings, gonna throw some fun stuff at you guys before you leave!

**Fun Facts:** Names, yet again! If you think I'm stumped with characterization, check this out...  
* Mr. Magister, the teacher, his name means, well what'dya know! Teacher. Another Filia in the making. Haha. Magister was actually called Mr. BLAH for some time. Yeah, no lie, in caps. Shows you how much creative juices were flowing in my brain.  
* Blacksmith Calvun, he was gonna be another Filia/Magister, but I changed it up a bit with him. Since I knew I needed a blacksmith character, I went for some Greek/Roman mythology, 'cause I thought, "Oh, why not? I'm stuck reading mythology anyway!" So I chose Vulcan, the guy who makes Zeus' lightning bolts. Did some anagram magic, and BAM! Calvun. He was originally just referred to as Blacksmith in the story.  
* Ms. Mica, the Baker, was named after the latin word for grain, crumb, or morsel. Thought about naming her after the Goddess of Grain, Ceres/Demeter, but it never worked out. She was originally just referred to as Baker in the story.  
* Mr. Dominic, the inn keeper, was inspired, not named after, inspired! Inspired by the latin word for house which is domus. Dom to Dominic. And he's the only guy I named on the spot and kept his original name.  
*And because of these constant name changes, sometimes you'll see me trying to avoid Genis from addressing these people, substituting sirs instead.

Well, gave you some insight of my author troubles and some interesting behind the scenes stuff as I write. Hope you have been throughly entertained!

This time around, I have another **Chapter Challenge** for you! Today it is the topic of titles... _Ch. 3: The Boy Who Slept Through Time_, is a cleverly parodied name of a famous animated film. One of my favorites actually, and the one of the reasons I made this story to begin with. I was seriously inspired by it and felt that it was possible to put Genis on a similar path. If you can name that, you get my props, as usual. But! You'll also get to find out the name of the next chapter and possibly a hint of who or what's going to appear next for Genis in this different time. It's pretty easy, so I hope you guys can catch on. Just name the film in a review, and I'll reply back to you with the details~ Have fun with it! :D

And one last treat to _ANY_ of my _Symphonian School Days_ or _The Hourglass Effect_ readers, I like to doodle every once in a while, and it turns out that I'm finally pleased on how well I drew a certain silverette mage. Finally, you guys get to see the actual design of Genis Sage older! It's my personal rendition of him, so I put a lot of thought and heart when I doodled it. And it was really fun! Hope you guys like it and it will help you visualize him more in my stories. The link will be located at the top of my profile, so feel free to check it out in your spare time and tell me what you think. Was he what you expected? Other than him though, the only Tales of character I've tried to draw next is Lloyd, but I haven't nailed him down yet or his hair. So I'll be practicing on that.

See you around~! :3


	5. A Family's Warmth

Surprise, surprise! An update for another one of my stories, and within a week's time? This must be a new record for me in a long time. Haha. Well, welcome back, folks! I decided on not caring about my previous announcement about my updating, thinking that it's just best to post chapters the moment they're done. I mean, it's bad enough I make you guys wait for long periods of time, am I right?

**Kudos Corner:** Shout outs to** tiger002, Fear The J, SilverZero0, marze09, GoldYoshi, Drogyn,** and **teperc**. Thank you to you all for taking the time to read and review. This chapter is dedicated to you all who have motivated me to update, because without you, this chapter wouldn't be out. Haha.

**Disclaimer:** Tales of Symphonia is owned by none other than Namco. Concepts of the story are the only thing that I do own.

* * *

It's bizarre to say the least, but so many thoughts plagued my mind. No other word could describe what I was experiencing, what I was feeling, as I stood standing inside the Combatir household after the conclusion of the tour of the town. To think, hours ago, I was sleeping here, in a much different house. The once still house came to life mere minutes after I was led inside by Presea's hand, which I had to let go of much sooner than I would have liked to admit when she said to make myself at home while they worked. Joining her younger sibling, Presea got straight to the chores, first igniting the coals at their brick stove. She seemed to be preparing some sort of stew, pouring into the boiling pot of water a few wild vegetables and dried meats that she found lying in the pantry. Having arrived a few minutes earlier, Alicia was already busily hovering around the home, a wooden broom in her tiny hands. She was humming an alluring tune while she swept, a tune that reminded me vaguely of Colette's own musical feats, one that was soothing. The two sisters soon came together again though, and they prepared the dinner table by placing mats, plates, and eating utensils at each of the four seats encircling the square table.

This meticulous teamwork by them, with Alicia cleaning while Presea cooked, it was in a way uplifting, yet familiar. It brought me back to the days in Iselia, when I was still a little boy, maybe a little younger than what Alicia is now. Back then, my sister and I had been living that very everyday lifestyle; we got by and survived off of relying on one another and splitting the work load. Especially after learning how awful a cook Raine was, the first arte I ever mastered was the culinary arts, and I never dared to let Raine make meals anymore after that. She herself even preferred to do the chores more akin to cleaning, but even then, she still was pretty abysmal. But I couldn't complain. As long as we got food in our mouths by the end of the day, we lived, living like how Presea and Alicia are now.

No other old childhood memory of mine is rekindled before I feel the urge to help out, to pull some of my weight. Despite them treating me like I guest, it didn't feel right simply watching them do all the labor. I felt indebt to them now, already having 'trespassed' in their eyes, sleeping in Presea's bed, and, on top of that, the welcoming Ozette tour. I inwardly debate on whether interrupting their established concentration is worth it before asserting my assistance.

"I want to help," I try to say in a considerate way, but I think my mindset is still lingering on the old days in Iselia, with me telling Raine to hand over the work, so it comes out more forceful than intended. "I-if you two don't mind, that is," I quickly cover. "I just kind of feel out of place standing here."

Presea's attention turns from her pot and onto me. Her stirring with the wooden spoon has stopped, and I can tell she feels remorseful by the slight frown on her face. Her eyes travel across the room, until she lands on the fireplace, and her frown flips. "The fireplace," Presea says, certainty in her voice. "We haven't put in fresh logs yet, and without a fire, the cottage house gets cold at night. The logs are rather heavy though, so usually both Alicia and I carry them together. But if you can, you can fetch wood from the side of the house for us."

"I will!" I replied, practically overjoyed. I spin on my heels and shoot out the doorway without a second thought, jumping over Alicia's broom as she sweeps the culminated dirt and wood shavings outside.

Outside and down the porch steps, I easily find the freshly cut logs of wood that Presea mentioned leaning in orderly stacks on top of one another. Picking up five good sized logs from the batch, I cradle them in my arms, carefully waddling my way back to the house without dropping any or tripping. Before my arms let out and I make a fool out of myself, I stumble over the steps and into the entrance of the doorway. Making it a few steps inside, I announce, "Got the wood for the fire."

Expecting to hear some form of congratulations or praise for carrying so many, I grin triumphantly. However, upon hearing none, I'm perplexed. My toothy grin vanishes from my face and I'm left trying to look over the logs obstructing my view. Why did the house suddenly fall silent? The second I get a decent glimpse of Presea and Alicia, I realize they are staring over at me and gasps escape them. But for what reason? Did I do something wrong? Did I take the wrong logs of wood? And then, they smile, smile as if they have been given the best news, the best gift possible. Their faces light up as a single word is said from them both…

"Daddy!"

* * *

_**Ch. 4: A Family's Warmth**_

* * *

D-d-daddy?

All and any thoughts that rest in my mind were gone. My whole body shut down, frozen hearing that single word. Even my own breathing ceased, held back by both confusion and fear. The hairs of my back were the only thing that moved, raising as the sound of heavy footsteps reached my sensitive elven ears. Those steps stopped by the doorway. Behind me. But I didn't have to rely on my ears to understand the vast difference in size between me and the person at my back, because his intimidating shadow cast from the eerie moonlight pouring into the entrance engulfed me entirely. His shadow fell all the way to the heels of Presea and Alicia several feet away from me. Such an immense realization sent a shiver down my spine, and I could feel my legs starting to buckle at my knees. This guy had to be huge, but it didn't stop me from being curious. Slightly shaken, I manage to slowly turn around, hiding as my eyes surveyed behind the only thing between me and him, the pile of wood in my arms.

You know what I said earlier about the Combatirs having undeniable adorability that runs in the family? Well, I'd like to take that back right now. This man they called 'Daddy' was a giant to me. Easily doubling me in size. That wasn't his only distinctive feature that struck me though. Though hidden behind a thick leather protective vest, I could see that the man had severely toned muscles by the sight of his arms, which, I assumed, were tanned by the constant exposure to sunlight. About as ripped as Regal, I thought. And that's saying something! His pants, secured by a metal belt buckle, were sturdy cargo pants, which were tan with torn patches and painted with the earth. Strapped on his feet were these clunky leather gray boots rising up his calves. Metal toed and with sharp soles for mountain climbing, I'm pretty sure that if I were to be stomped by them, I'd be dead in seconds. His hands were covered by matching leather gray gauntlets, which had jagged teeth at the knuckles. Nor did I want to be punched, either. I probably didn't need to worry so much about being kicked or punched though, because it seems that he carried his weapon of choice strapped on his back by a belt rig on his shoulders. It was a simple axe, with an oak handle and steel blade, the one I saw Presea wield on the Journey. The Francesca. His domineering appearance didn't end there, though. His face flaunted manhood, defined by his chiseled chin. He had eyes that were the shame cerulean blue as Presea's, but his were sharp, in a determined way. And atop his head was shortly cut dirty blonde hair, which you can almost mistaken to be a chestnut brown… This man, this man was no doubt Siegfried Combatir.

"Daddy, you're home!" I heard Presea exclaim. She rushed towards Siegfried with open arms and embraced him. Alicia, who was right on her heels, joined in on the family hug too. "We missed you," Presea said, snuggled in his vest.

Hugging them both, I saw Siegfried's eyes briefly soften as he let loose a chuckle, "You two miss me everyday." When he pulled away from them, holding each of his girls with a hand on their shoulder, Siegfried smiled gently. "It seems as if you two have grown up when I'm always gone though."

They return his smile with one of their own.

Siegfried's eyes flicker from their faces, and I can tell that he has begun looking past them. I know that his sharp cerulean eyes have reached me when he raises an eyebrow, pondering on about the presence of a stranger in his household. I flinch slightly by his gaze, feeling a sense of judgment being cast on me. It was an invisible one, but it felt just as powerful as the real spell. "And who might this be, the one hiding behind the logs of wood?"

"U-uh!" I stutter, unable to find any words to make this scene make sense to him. Crap, what can I say? Definitely not that I slept in your daughter's bed on accident! Think, Sage, think! Scared and dumbfounded, I do the only thing that comes natural. Keep my mouth shut and hide behind the logs of wood.

"This is our new friend, daddy," Presea says. "We showed him the tour of Ozette earlier."

"A new friend, huh? What's his name?"

The pitter patter of light footsteps running towards me lets me know that it's Alicia. The youngest Combatir comes up to stand beside me, and encouragingly says with a smile, "Go on, tell dad who you are!" Receiving nothing but silence, she pouts, frustrated at how poorly I'm cooperating. "What's wrong? Katz-Katz go your tongue?" She smacks me not so reassuringly on my back.

That's when I realize how weak my arms have gotten from carrying the wooden logs for so long. That rough pat on the back from Alicia causes my muscles to have a swift paroxysm, and my arms lose the hold on the logs. One by one they cascade to the floor, and unfortunately for me, it only takes a single log to drop onto my foot and send curses flying threw my brain. Since I'm in the presence of three other people, I choose not to let those foul words fly from my lips, but I stifle them with a whimper instead. "Augh…"

"Good job, Genis! You're really a klutz, dropping all those logs like that," Alicia ridicules me. Yeah, like I wanted to be hit without warning and let my arms have a spasm, but I never say that out loud.

Bowing, I try to hide my embarrassment and cry out apologetically while containing my pain, "S-sorry! Please f-forgive me!" I immediately bend down and gather up the logs into my arms once more.

"Here, I'll help you, Genis," Presea offers, taking the last log on the floor into her hands.

I look up to meet her kind gaze. Already embarrassed enough, I'm not quite sure if I'm blushing or not, but I shrug it off anyway. Softly, I whisper, "Thanks." Together we carry the wood to the mantle of the brick fireplace, and put it inside. Siegfried comes up from behind us with flint, causing the logs to burn red from the spark instantaneously.

"So your name's Genis, right?" he asks me, his sharp eyes still dissecting me.

Finding my voice, I nod respectively, "Y-yes, sir."

"I'm Siegfried Combatir," he introduces himself formally, extending a hand to me. "As you know by now, I'm Presea and Alicia's father."

I grip his large hands as firmly as I can, shaking it. But I realize in mid-shake how much more stronger Siegfried is than me, when his hand crushes mine effortlessly. I reciprocated, "I-it's a p-pleasure to meet you, Mr. Combatir."

Releasing my hand, Siegfried, amused, lightly laughs, "No one has called me that in years. 'Sieg' is fine though."

"Oh, s-sorry, Mr. Sieg," I say through bows.

This time, Siegfried laughs even harder. His hand grasps me tightly on my shoulder. "You don't need to be so formal around me, boy! Just 'Sieg' is fine." A blonde brow of his raises, to see if I understand or not.

I nodded. Inwardly, though, I grimace. Great, he must think I'm trying too hard to impress him. Just great.

"You'll be joining us for dinner, Genis?" Sieg asks.

"Dinner? I-I will?" my thoughts run freely and I blink at Sieg's suggestion.

"Yeah, you will!" Alicia excitedly decrees from the table, her eating utensils already in hand. She bounces in anticipation from her seat. I notice that Presea has joined her too, sitting right across from her. Presea smiles at me, maybe hoping that I will join them for dinner? Alicia barks at me though before I can think over it, pounding the table with her fists, "Hurry up, the food's getting cold!"

"Thank you," I say to them all, beaming a warm smile as Sieg and I make our way to the remaining seats.

By the time we sit down though, situating ourselves, I see Sieg gazing over at my direction and then looking over his two daughters. In a cheerful voice, he says aloud, "It's been a while since all the seats at the table have been filled. A full house." His face breaks out into a small smile, and Presea and Alicia, once again, follow his example. However, something feels different about Sieg's smile. Like it was hiding something. Melancholy perhaps? But then, a thought hits me instantly, erasing my doubts. The seat I'm sitting in must have been _hers_. Presea's mother, Sieg's deceased wife. I suddenly feel more out of place than I currently was, and I look down at the seat I'm in. How long has it been since someone has taken this seat? How long has this seat been empty? Am I the only one other than her to have sat here? I gulp at the thought, feeling guilty and unworthy.

Sensing my distress, Presea ladles stew onto my plate of rice, asking, "Are you okay? Or do you not like stew? I can get you something else if you'd like." I realize that I might have accidentally offended her, and I feel even worse.

I shake my head vehemently and say, "N-no, I love stew." I take a fork and spoon in hand and gobble down a few bites of the stew to prove it. And surprisingly, it was delicious! It was like eating her stew that she made for the Gnomelettes on the Journey of World Regeneration, albeit definitely not as spicy though, which was even better. That spicy stew for the Gnomelettes numbed my taste buds for a week!

"So, Genis," Sieg starts from across the table, so I look up at him as I'm chewing, "how did you manage to meet my daughters anyway? I've never seen you around Ozette before." His eyes intensify in scrutinizing me and my every word, getting even more narrow, more sharp. It takes all my courage just to keep staring him straight in the eyes. But he's got me good, and I find it hard to tell him something, anything, because I realize I haven't made up any alibi at all as to why I'm here. And I can wager that saying that it was because of an hourglass won't be convincing or sane, that's for sure. So I take the time chewing my food, trying to formulate a good story.

In the meantime, Alicia boisterously chimes in, innocently saying, "In Presea's bed!"

"You what?" Sieg asks. He tries to keep a curious façade, but I can sense underlying rage seeping from within. Oh shoot, things went from an amicable trade to the urge of wanting to exchange fists. Gah, stupid Alicia! Why'd you have to use that kind of word choice at a time like this?

"We found him lying on my bed by the time we came home early from school," Presea calmly reiterates. "When he woke up, he seemed lost, running across the lawn trying to grab his bearings. So that's why we showed him Ozette, to see if he remembered anything."

I watch as Sieg's tense shoulders ease up, and I let loose a sigh of relief. Sieg then directs himself to me and says, "Huh, I see. So do you remember anything?"

"A-actually, I think I do," I say, collecting myself. Now's the best time as ever to whip out the magic charm. "I remember before waking up here that I had been traveling with my sister. We don't have parents, so we travel together, living off the land and never staying too long in a certain place. I think…" I pause to add an effect of reminiscing. "I think I last saw my sister as we were passing through the Garaocchia Forest on the mountain pass. I ended up falling down the mountain somehow, slipping from loose rock. Separated from my sister, I was not only disorientated from the fall but lost. In my disarray, I guess I stumbled across your home and thought of it as shelter; and so I slept here, until I was rested. I'm sorry for intruding on your property and alarming your daughters, Sieg." My lips curl into a frown, but inside, I grin. Hah, that should be more than enough to convince them. I mean, not all of it was all a lie. Sure the falling off the mountain bit was a load of bull, but all the other stuff did happen, even if it's a little sketchy.

Sure enough, Sieg falls for it and so does Presea and Alicia, for their faces are filled with sympathy for me. "It's no problem," Sieg says. "You went through a rough ordeal, but you made it out by toughing it out."

I nod, then I let my head drop. "Yeah, but I'm worried about my sister. If she accidentally fell too, if she's safe…" My voice trails off, lowering to a whisper as I think of the Raine in my time. "If she even knows I'm gone…"

Presea tries to reassure me, "She's your sister. Family always finds a way to stay together."

"That's the thing," I counter, forgetting for a moment that I ever leapt through time, "I don't think we can stay together…" I find my voice fluctuating, sadness tickling my throat. "The last time we spoke, we got into a fight. After that, I don't think my sister would ever want to find me, even if she knew I went missing… Maybe she's glad that I'm gone."

"Don't say that!" I hear Presea shout, causing me to shoot up my sulking head. I see that she has become flustered, frustrated even. Her cobalt eyes are a mixture of hope and confidence, as she says, "Your sister will find you. She's your family. And until you can reunite with her, know that you're never alone. You'll always be welcome here, with us!" She ended with a smile, one so warming and infectious that it caused Alicia to smile.

"So does that mean he is going to stay with us, daddy?" Alicia asks, bouncing in her seat again. Pressing her hands together, she pleads, "Oh please, oh please, oh please~!"

Unable to relent any longer, Sieg breaks out into a smile also. "Oh, all right! Genis, you can stay with us until your sister comes and gets you."

"I don't know what to say," I honestly tell him. The feeling of being honored like this made me both nervous and happy. Smiling brightly and appreciatively, I express my gratitude, "Thank you for your hospitality, everyone!"

"Geez," Sieg chuckles, "really, are all elves this formal?"

That's right, they don't know I'm a half-elf. Playing along, I laugh with everyone.

"Oh, daddy," Presea says, scourging through her new fanny pack, "Mr. Calvun from the blacksmith shop finished your order." As she finished, she conjured the brick sized box and handed it over to her father.

Shaking his head and pushing it back into her hands, Sieg denied the box. "Actually, Presea, the order is for you. Open it and find out."

"Really?" Presea utters before prying open the cardboard box. Whatever is inside causes her face to illuminate, and a juvenile smile creeps onto her lips. Gingerly taking it out, Presea clutches a dagger encased in a leather sheath. She removes the blade, revealing the delicate craftsmanship that Calvun the Blacksmith did. It was a simple knife, but it had these grooves, indentations carved into it, giving the blade intricate swirls and arcs. Noticing that, I know why the dagger is so familiar. Like the belt and axe that was on Sieg's back, this dagger too was a piece of equipment that Presea had during the Journey. "Oh, thank you so much, daddy! I love it!" Presea, ecstatic, hugged her father from across the table after sheathing the knife.

"Happy Birthday, Presea." Sieg returns the hug and pats her gently on her back. "I knew you'd like it."

"I'll carve with it everyday," Presea says, beaming as her bottom returns to her seat. She ties the sheath and its dagger onto her belt, keeping it close by her. It's now I realize why there were so many wooden shavings on the ground. Presea's hobby of carving had caused the mess.

"And where's your present for your sister, little miss?" Sieg asks Alicia teasingly.

"I already gave it to her, don't you see?" Alicia punches me in the arm and I yelp out an 'Ow!' in surprise. "He's my gift to Presea! Her Knight in Shining Silver-Hair that she wished on her cake!"

"W-what?" I stammer. I know this scenario more than anyone, and so my lips curled into a toying smirk. "You forgot about Presea's birthday, didn't you?"

"N-no I didn't!" Alicia retorts, her lips pouting.

"Liar," I declare, restraining myself from poking my tongue out at her like I do with Lloyd.

"L-liar? I-I'm not lying!" Alicia quips in defense.

"Whatever you say, Alicia," I mocked, a chuckle ascending from my throat. And Presea and Sieg also join in with laughter, as Alicia, embarrassed, folds her arms and flings her head to the ceiling.

The rest of the night is upbeat, and we orderly worked together after dinner, cleaning up the table, the dishes, and storing away everything. By the time we finished, night had started to really unfold. The moon hung high in the star scattered sky and the crickets chirping, the wolves howling. Presea and Alicia are already clothed in their pajamas, and Sieg has cleaned himself up of all the wilderness, wearing much more civilian-like clothing than hunting. Since there's only two beds, Presea and Alicia curl up in one bed and Sieg in the other. Because I'm a guest, I understand that I got stuck with the couch. After Alicia's comment about me being 'in Presea's bed,' I don't think I'll be able to sleep anywhere near them for quite some time. Apparently, the couch is usually Sieg's refuge, and I note how much he gives up for his daughters. Obviously, one is the quality time, having to work long hours away from home, and the second is this couch. I have to admit, even though it's much more pleasant than the floor of the caravan that I took to the Garaocchia Forest, it felt too lumpy and stiff. Martel, I can already feel this thing giving me a bad back. I keep the complaints to myself though, and rest my head on a couch cushion—which is also too bumpy, I might add—wrapping myself in the blanket they let me borrow.

Just as I'm about to close my eyes and attempt to fall asleep, I hear a faint call tickle my ears, "Psst!" Leaning up from the couch, I notice that it's Presea. She too couldn't sleep, and her perturbed face makes me wonder what is on her mind. Quietly, she whispers from her bed, "Are you going to sleep soon?"

"No," I say just as softly, "I can't sleep."

"I've been wondering about you…" Presea confesses to me while looking down at her twiddling fingers. Knowing my brain, I take that the wrong way, and my cheeks go straight to being heated. I have to shake my head of those thoughts before she raises her head and stares right at me. "Genis, when you first woke up inside the house… How did you know my name?" She looks curiously at me, her head cocked over to the side, innocently asking for an answer.

Initially, I regret having sputtered her name out of habit. I inwardly smack myself in the head for it. But I calmly think in the reaches of my mind. "You remind me of someone I know."

She chuckles, but she tries to soften her laughter with her hand. "That's funny. What a coincidence!"

"Y-yeah!"

From the other bed, Sieg stirs, claiming groggily from under his covers, "Go to bed, you two!"

"Yes, daddy," Presea answers him, but before she leans back and returns to bed, she flashes me a warm smile. "Goodnight, Genis."

"Goodnight, Presea."

I lean back down into the couch now, not even acknowledging the fact that the bumpy cushions are causing my back to feel sore. I don't care, because inside, close to my heart, I feel this sensation of acceptance, welcoming, and purpose. I look over each and every one of them: Sieg, Alicia, and lastly Presea. Then, I close my eyes while I clutched my chest right above my heart. I ended up drifting off to bed with a single thought that night…

So this is what it feels like… The feeling of a family's warmth.

* * *

**Author's Note Time!**

Similar to my other _Tales of Symphonia_ story, SSD, this chapter is relatively short, but I actually intended it to be this length. And to be honest, I'm quite proud of how far I've come. I feel like I'm really connecting with conveying a first-person story, as if I've gotten better at it, or so I'd like to think. Some of you might be able to tell that my writing style has changed a bit, and it has for this story. I've been really obsessed with _The Hunger Games_ series as of late. Read the first book in like two days,_ Catching Fire_ in one sitting, and about to start the _Mockingjay_, but I can bet I'll finish that in one sitting, too. So if any of you guys have read the books, you'll probably understand what I mean when I say that the style of those books has rubbed off on me and that _The Hourglass Effect_ is most likely going to be told in a similar manner from here on out.

Believe it or not, I finished making this chapter in just two sittings! That's a big accomplishment for me, so I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Haven't felt this happy writing and posting this for you guys in a long time.

**Fun Facts:**  
* Sieg was actually suppose to 'appear' in Chapter 3 like he does in the prelude to the Chapter 4. Since I was cut short for time, I never got to write it and so I ended Chapter 3 on the line it was. I'm glad that I did though, because I think this Chapter 4 opening is much better like this.  
* Sieg's hair was originally a toss up between dirty blonde or a deep chestnut brown. Knowing that Sieg himself would be introduced in Chapter 4 and the choice of picking his hair color was the prize for all the people that answered the Chapter Challenge from last time correctly. **Fear the J** was the only one who successfully did this! So props to Fear! Sadly, I received no reply on the hair color bit, so I ended up choosing dirty blonde myself. Probably because of Peeta's own blonde hair in _The Hunger Games_. Love Peeta!  
* Sieg's personality, with being the caring, loving father, is what I was aiming for. So I hope that I got that down. But don't worry, Sieg isn't the strict, stick-in-the mud parent. You'll see as time goes on.  
* I skipped school to finish this. Yup, no joke. Be happy that I'm sacrificing my education for you guys! Haha. Naw, I'm just kidding. I'm actually skipping because I need to finish some important work. Don't worry, I'm not a delinquent or anything.

And before I go, a **Chapter Challenge** for you all! Since last time it seemed like a hard question, I'll make this one much more open. Basically if you've read the story thus far, you can get this. Name all three objects that Genis mentions that remind him of Presea on the Journey of World Regeneration. If you name all three in a review, you can get a hint from me about what's going to happen in Chapter 5.

Thanks for reading, everyone! Hope to see you all later~ :3


	6. The Way of the Lumberjack

Welcome back again, folks! And would you look at that? Another update for one of my stories, and in a matter of a couple weeks. This has got to be a fluke now. The rate I'm going, that is. Either that, or I got to be smoking something to be busting these chapters on a faster basis! Naw, I'm kidding of course! 4/20 was Friday. Haha! (Another joke if you didn't catch it. Don't worry, I'm a clean Christa who doesn't do drugs.)

**Kudos Corner:** I send my curtsey off to **Zefie Kirasagi**, who kindly messaged me, and another bow to **Moonlight M3lody**, for her review. Thank you to you both for your time to read and review. I hope this chapter will be up to your standards especially!

**Chapter Challenge Victors: Zefie Kirasagi** & **Moonlight M3lody** blew it out of the water! Bravo to you fine people for naming all three items right.

To be honest with you, I'm a bit shocked on how low the review count for the last chapter was. I mean, I understand I've been gone a long time, but did the last chapter really displease people? Or has everyone dropped this fic? Thinking about either saddens me, so I can hope I can redeem myself with this new chapter. Lots of delving into Genis' mind this time. Enjoy, everyone!

**Disclaimer:** The idea of The Houglass Effect is mine. The characters and its world, however, is not.

* * *

Dawn creeps up earlier than I'm accustomed to. Nowadays, with the worlds united and in so called 'peace'—if you can call it that, with all the territory disputes between the proud Aselians who still refer themselves as Sylveranti or Tethe'allan—I usually would spend my days sleeping in. Raine would complain about how 'Lloyd-like' I was becoming, like after the caravan ride. Eventually she slowly accepted my lethargy, and stopped pressing me on the matter. I guess, she learned that the role I played in the New Age of Equality wasn't anything important when compared to hers. She was, afterall, the voice of the half-elven people. I was simply her lackey, her busboy to spread the news of any upcoming speeches of hers and meet 'n greets. Not that I minded really. Posting and passing out fliers during the noontime rush gave me something to do. Without the job, I'd probably be wandering around bored and lonely. The exact feelings I'm being tormented with now.

I'm standing by the porch steps, despite how much my body wants to return to its slumber, especially because of how sore my back is after all the tossing and turning I went through last night. I sorrowfully watch the two people who have kept me company thus far desert me for school. I sigh, as Alicia waves back at me, saying something along the lines of "Don't get bored without us!" Too late. That's already happening. She then follows up with something like "I can't believe we have to go to school." That's when I realize how lucky they are, Presea and Alicia. They're young, but they can still experience the joys of education. When I was twelve on the Journey I may have gotten accepted into the Palmacosta Academy upon beating that Mighty kid, but life didn't give me the choice of going there. After the Journey, I've been stuck with the work of ending discrimination. Nothing's been the same since.

Suddenly, a twinge of guilt hits me. Nor has it been the same for the Presea in my time… I raise my fallen gaze, allowing my sights to reach Presea's fleeting figure. I remember that she's twelve here. The 'same' age we found her on the Journey…

"Presea!" I call out, although my throat is raw from having just woken up. Nevertheless, I cry louder, cupping my hands to amplify myself, "Presea, you have fun at school, okay? And you too, Alicia!" My voice catches their ears, and I see each of them turn around. Alicia bounces and sends me a goofy smile, but I end up focusing on Presea more. Her lips curl up, and that smile of hers, so refulgent makes me think of the sun. Radiant and warm. I don't think her smile will ever get old to me, not even with the image etched in my mind. A smile of my own is reflected back to Presea, and she and Alicia push onward up the hill towards the town. My smile melts from my face then, as they disappear from my sight. "Stay safe," I somberly whisper to the wind.

Behind me, back in the cottage home, I hear the sounds of clanging dishes. Reminded that I'm not the only one here, I slink into the house, immediately noticing Sieg has cleaned the table of any remnants of existing breakfast. My eyebrows raise curiously at this. What happened to the guest hospitality from the night before? "Good morning," I say, trying to capture his attention while he dried the washed plates. "You need help, Sieg?"

"Thanks, but no thanks, Genis," he tells me when he dries the last plate, putting it into the cabinet with the rest of them. Here's where I anticipate that he will say that my breakfast has been kept saved and put to the side. Though, that doesn't happen. My spoiled self and stomach expect too much. "I've got your food packed all ready for you."

"P-packed?" I say, in a confused tone. In all my fourteen years of life, I traveled more than all of the citizens in Iselia, so I knew what packing implied. Packing meant going somewhere. But where to? Was Sieg going to kick me out of his and his daughter's lives, leaving me to fend for myself in the wild? No, Sieg wouldn't do that. He loves his daughters. He wouldn't go back on their wishes, now would he? Just like the breakfast, I kept my spirits hopeful with false optimism.

"I figured that you wouldn't wake up on time to eat breakfast with the rest of us, so I took the liberty of wrapping up your meal. That way you can eat it on the way if you'd like, or save it for later," Sieg explains. He grabs the small brown bag on the kitchen counter and tosses it my way. I open the folded lip of the bag and peer inside, spotting a bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich, a hardboiled egg, and a small plastic bag of dried fruits and assorted nuts. "There's a few snacks in there as well. Just in case you get hungry on the way back, too."

'On the way?' And 'on the way back?' Just what was Sieg insinuating? "… Are we going somewhere?" I finally manage to ask.

Sieg deflects my question easily, however. "You've done manual labor before, right?"

I nod my head without a second thought. "Of course."

"Good." He smirks and tosses the towel that he was drying his hands with carelessly on the kitchen counter. For Presea and Alicia to clean up when they return, I think to myself. Sieg then steps away from the kitchen, and opens a closet, rummaging for whatever he needs. It's now that my eyes see Sieg is no longer wearing his civilian clothes for sleeping, but instead has dawned his hunter gear. Boots, pants, vest, gauntlets and all. From the closet, Sieg throws me another bag to use. One for my food, I presume. So I zip my breakfast in it for the time being. When I get the small backpack over my shoulders, I notice that Sieg now has a hefty pack resting on his own shoulders. And in his hands, as he closed the closet, was his weapon of choice, the Francesca. Turning to me, Sieg says with hidden enthusiasm, "I'm going to teach you the way of the lumberjack."

* * *

**_Ch. 5: The Way of the Lumberjack_**

* * *

The walk through the Gaoracchia Forest was just like any other for me. Eerily verdant, virtually endless, and definitely borderline hypnotizing. Every time I step into this maze, a dungeon in its own right, I feel like I always lose my way. Each winding pathway we take, every fork in the road, all the shadows cast from the branches of the countless trees—it was all meshing as the same thing in my mind. I couldn't differentiate one section of the forest to another. And it didn't help that I was even more out of my element being here, with the monsters. This place to the many creatures that were keeping tabs on us from the shadows in the canopy, in the holes of trees, in the thick bushels, this was their land, their home. I've battled any and all beings possible on this earth—our groups' monster book proves that! Heck, even the once Hero Mithos. Yet, something keeps the hairs on my back on edge, and I find my eyes darting to the scuttles that my sensitive ears hear.

I hate this tension. It's so hard to bear. And Sieg's silence doesn't help calm the qualm in my stomach in the slightest. Since the moment we've entered the Gaoracchia Forest, he's given not a single word, or a single sound. His footsteps are light and silent, as if the spots he steps on is nothing but soft sponge. My steps are nothing but loud claps of thunder in comparison. Even with the leather boots wrapped with belt buckles and his back occupied with heavy equipment, Sieg manages his quiet hunter persona. On the other hand, I question how I, someone roughly half his size, finds a way to stomp on every twig possible in this place. It's a good thing I never planned on becoming a hunter. I'd be down right poor at it judging from today's events. Worse if I had been raised in Mizuho, I think the moment Sheena crosses my mind. If she saw me now, I wouldn't put it against her if she laughed. I would.

With me trailing behind him, Sieg leads effortlessly and I follow without complaint. Apparently, even with my booming footsteps, we're in the clear to press on. Maybe the monsters around us don't feel threatened? That they perceive me, a half-elf with loud feet, as a joke to them, not worth their time? I scoff at the thought. Yeah, right. If they wanted to they could've made a meal of me at any moment, but too bad for them. I've got a professional of these woods on my side. I remind myself that Sieg has been in these woods way longer than I have been alive. He never takes out a map to survey the area or see which fork in the road we should take. He probably has each individual tree committed to memory, I bet! I slowly being to feel more comfortable being in the Gaoracchia Forest with Sieg, and I know now that the monsters that live here don't perceive me as prey, nor do they think of Sieg that way either. They _fear_ him, the man who frequents the forest, wielding Francesca in hand.

It's odd how scared I've become traveling these forests. Traveling with Sieg should give me peace of mind, knowing that he's an experienced lumberjack and all. I mean, honestly, I was frightened before during the Journey. I was even slightly afraid while with Raine on Presea's birthday, not just because she yelled at me, but because of the wilderness itself. It must be because I was surrounded by friends that had my back, that I felt relieved of a majority of apprehension. But with Sieg at my side, I feel restless because he's a stranger to me. Can I trust him with my life, like my old companions? I decide not to linger on it too much, considering he still probably doesn't trust me after the 'in Presea's bed' comment. As for my trip with Raine, I theorize that my fear was masked by thoughts that day. Thoughts of _her_ most likely, recalling the stump with the heart deformity in its rings. I close my eyes and think of the carving I etched into it, etched into my mind: _'GxP'_. I wonder where that stump is now. Has the tree been chopped down yet, or no?

My stomach emits a growl, indicating its emptiness. I have completely forgotten I haven't eaten a single thing since waking up this morning, and I dig through the backpack I stored my food in, and fish out the first thing I get my greedy hands on, the hardboiled egg. It will spoil if I don't eat it soon, so I break off the shell and gobble the white flesh with its creamy golden center. They must have a local chicken pen in town that I didn't see on the first day. I normally don't eat a heavy breakfast, so the egg holds me down as we keep walking.

Walking for eons. That's what we've been doing, and I still have no idea where the exact place Sieg is taking me is or what it is. I take out from the depths of my short's pocket the object that has been tapping against my thigh at every step. The hourglass. I pull the device by its golden link chain and the ones and zeros reappear in front of me.

_26:00:33:07_

_26 Days 00 Hours 33 Minutes 07 Seconds  
_

It's almost noontime already, and we've made no real progress? Okay, even though he's the proclaimed expert of the woods, I'm starting to feel unaccomplished by my high work standards. At this time, I would already be tackling the usual passerby and billboard as well as the lunchtime rush with my fliers. "Are we almost there yet, Sieg?" I say, trying not to sound like a total whiner. Last thing I want Sieg to think of me as is a kid, or a 'little brat' as Zelos would say. "I was looking forward to knocking on some wood before afternoon hit."

I hear a grunt ahead of me. Did Sieg just snicker? "Don't worry, we're almost there. About a quarter of a mile left."

As he mentions this, I realize how much the forest has transformed the further we travel down this path. I look up to the canopy behind us and note how elevated its branches and leaves are, but as I trail the canopy back to us, it progressively drops lower and lower until it hovers right above the top of Sieg's dirty blonde head. It's when Sieg has to bend down slightly, to avoid the overhanging foliage, that I see he's leading me into a tunnel made by mother nature. The prickly twigs and branches and their leaves brush against my skin the deeper we go, and I find myself having to push away some vines or maneuver around them, for some have pointy thorns adorning them. Other than those few discomforts, the trip through the tunnel is mesmerizing. I continually stare up into the ceiling of the Gaoracchia Forest, seeing all the trees collide together to form the tunnel, and the few trickles of sunlight that manage to squeeze through every space between the leaves. Like a kaleidoscope, almost. At the end of the winding forest tunnel is a blinding white exit, which leaves me doubly in a trance. My mind bustles with the thought of what awaits us, and my pace quickens in excitement as we pass through.

"We've made it," Sieg announces, as he finally can erect his back fully again.

I let myself soak in the sight. We've encountered a fairly large clearing with about a fifteen meter radius, much more vast than any crossroad that we passed through to get here. The trees surrounding the clearing were also much taller, and their bases thicker. I concluded logically how these must be the eldest trees in the Gaoracchia Forest, and if that's the case, then this must be the heart of the Gaoracchia Forest, where the original and most sacred trees are. Makes sense, cut down the biggest trees. Bigger trees means bigger profit. And bigger trees means that the fledglings can grow up, too. Then, the cycle repeats.

"So…" I start, wandering into the center of the clearing. My sapphire eyes dart in circles, as I still stare at the massive plants next to us. "This is where you go, to cut down the oldest trees."

Sieg nods after setting down his rucksack onto the ground, and I do the same. "Yup. Welcome to my homely office. A bit far for commute for my personal tastes, but it's my work," he tells me in a joking manner, but I can tell he is proud of what he does. If anything, it proves how dedicated he is, not just as a lumberjack, but as a father as well. To provide for his family, he's willing to go to the distance, literally… I think I'm beginning to respect Sieg a little more now.

Stumbling across a lone piece of elongated cut lumber sitting on the forest floor, which is probably triple the height of Sieg in length and me in diameter, my hands touch the intricate grooves in the wood's bark. I laugh and try to continue the light-hearted conversation. "This must be your work desk, huh?" I say, tapping the log. However, I immediately regret doing so, as my hand recoils back to me because of a sharp pang. I check my hand and see that I just gave myself a splinter. I scowl at my luck, mentioning grimly, "A splintery one, at that." I remove the protruding wood fragment from my flesh, and suck at the spot where it once was.

Thankfully, Sieg at least has the common decency to laugh instead of criticize me for being careless—something Raine would do. "Well, only _one _of my hundreds of desks," Sieg says, boastful of his history. "Just cut her down yesterday, and boy was she a fighter." He exhales a sigh of remembrance, his hand rustling through his blonde locks. "Took me a good half-hour straight hacking away 'til I yelled 'Timber!'"

I'm reminded of a famous saying then: If a tree falls in the forest, and no one's there to hear it, does it make a sound? Intelligently, I deduce that it does, but question the purpose of Sieg's 'Timber!' call when there's no one there to warn. It seemed rather pointless. "You say 'Timber!' even when you're alone?"

Sieg looks at my perplexed face, and his brows angle, creating a crease between his cobalt eyes. He seems disappointed at my inquiry initially, but then shakes his head and emits another grunt-like noise. This time I'm sure Sieg was snickering. But what for? Me? "You'll find out the day you can chop down one of these ancient trees on your own."

If that wasn't a jab at my manhood, then I don't know what is. Finding out one day reveals to me that he doesn't think highly of me. Sieg has zero faith in me knocking down one of these trees on my own, on this exact day. Today. Sure, I may be pale and scrawny, with no ripped muscles like he has, but I'm not entirely a weak person. I have elven blood flowing through my veins, albeit only half—the rest is normal human blood cells. I can blow any of these trees out of their holes, leaving them rootless, with just a single cry of 'It's pancake time!' and spell of Stalagmite. Oh, how Sieg's face would look then, no longer snickering at me! Hah, but I sadly know I will never have the opportunity to blast away my mana, because to Sieg, I'm just a sad, helpless story that's been placed upon the doorstep of his life. Not a powerful avatar of the elements who helped saved the worlds from destruction. In spite of that, my arrogance gets the better of me, and I still want to prove Sieg wrong, to show that I'm not a kid, no matter what… One of these trees is going down. "I'm going to cut down a tree. Today," I clearly declare, determination seeping in every word. I solidify my statement by daring to stare narrowly at Sieg.

Never looking away, Sieg stares back with his dissecting gaze. He must think that I'm bluffing, teasing him. I keep staring and overcome his intimidation technique, in hopes that he learns I earnestly want to chop a tree. Just as I'm about to blink, Sieg relents, "Okay, fine." He walks up to me, presenting his precious Francesca to me. "But you've only got up until I'm done with the paperwork at my desk." His words emit humor, yet his eyes reflect gravity. This was a challenge—no, a _test_ for me now.

I wasn't going to back down or hesitate. Focused on my goal, I wrapped my hands around the axe firmly. "Consider it done," I say, my face flaunting a confident smirk. Soon though, that smirk is erased. The moment Sieg lets go of the axe and turns to his own private quarters at his 'desk,' passing down to me the full weight of Francesca, I'm left in a debacle with the control of my arms and legs, which are swaying in feeble attempts to keep my balance as I hold the axe. On the bright side, Sieg doesn't see my struggle, and I hurriedly scurry away from the clearing, practically dragging the axe by my side and the ground occasionally. My bad, Francesca. You may be a weapon, but you are dear enough part of the Combatir household to not be treated this way.

I don't go deeper into the forest, and end up choosing a spot opposite of Sieg's office to pick out a tree. Laying down Francesca down for a second—thinking that if she was a lady, she would rather be put down instead of being dragged around by me—I study the trees around the clearing, trying to see if there were any that were just 'right' for me. Nothing too high up, or nothing too thick in diameter. Those would be a pain. I settle down for one tree that catches my eye that's to my liking, and it isn't young in the slightest. I would even guess a bit too old for these woods, because when I glance up into the canopy, I see no diverging branches. Only a charred obsidian black point. There must have been a thunderstorm years ago that sent a lighting bolt to shrivel this hallowed tree.

Before I feel remorse for the rotting plant, I hear the sounds of chopping resounding behind me. Sieg has begun his paperwork, with a hatchet no less. Though, that doesn't stop him from professionally pounding the bark of his log to a pulp. He must be cutting it up into smaller sections, so he can make hulling it back easier. It leaves him with more trips to take, but it won't be as painstaking as one whole tree. Seeing his rhythmic strikes brings me back to my own tree. I've got to get chopping.

So I retake Francesca back into my hands, and get to work.

A full hour passes before I find myself in an embarrassing predicament, and my hubristic half of me has let the ashamed side take its place. Francesca dangles in my worn sweaty hands, which are starting to form calluses. I've abandoned my azure outer jacket, favoring being lightly clothed, and I fold my black long-sleeved t-shirt higher up my arms. Even though the canopy of foliage blocks the sun from shedding its burning rays here, it doesn't mean that the trees don't block in the humidity. So I quickly found myself sweating like a pig. My hairs are clinging to my forehead and eyes, and I have to continuously blow away the strands deteriorating my vision. Right now though, I'd rather not want to see at all. Because all my disappointed eyes see before me is a still standing charred tree. Despite my best efforts as a neophyte lumberjack, I couldn't even get through a third of the way through the trunk.

I close my eyes and lean on the tree for support, recalling how Sieg cut his recent tree in half an hour. Half the time it takes me to get through a third. An exasperated sigh echoes through me, and I realize that I've exhausted my strength reserves. I wouldn't be able to keep up the fight with this tree even if I wanted to, so I reluctantly pack myself up emotionally. Ready to face the mockery when I have to confront Sieg. I push off of the tree, and turn around. There was Sieg, patiently waiting by a roaring fire that he spruced up in the center of the clearing. He whistles a rallying tune to himself, as he jostles the tiny tin cup that is boiling over the coals. I deeply take a breath and force myself to join him and face the ridicule to come.

Sitting down by the fire and making sure to not make eye contact with Sieg, I give back Francesca and pull my backpack to me, to take out the food I saved from breakfast. I unwrap the sandwich of its plastic casing, and take a vicious bite. I don't focus on how well it tastes or how crunchy the bacon and lettuce is or the juiciness of the tomato. I listen only to the loud chewing in my head, thinking of how the anger of my failure is clouding my thoughts. I bring up the sandwich again to my mouth, intending to take another monstrous chomp… I hate failure.

"A week," I hear Sieg utter.

I stay silent and cease to take a bite, lowering the sandwich. My attention lands on Sieg for the first time since I've joined him at his makeshift camp.

"A week," Sieg repeats, distantly staring at the embers tickling the bottom of the tin cup. "That's how long it took me to cut down my first tree… I was only five years old then, and the only boy of my family. I had two older sisters, but they were never into lumberjack work despite our father's passion for it." His sharp angular eyes have soften, and they twinkle ever so clandestinely. A genuine laugh that was unprovoked is elicited from his lips. "Our father always tried pushing them, but their heads would be stuck in books, make-up, or boys. I was the only one who was even remotely interested in being a lumberjack, but only because my father provoked me into it…" He tears his attention away from the fire and looks at me for the first time. Melancholy, like at the dinner table last night, shines through his words. "Kind of like _you_…" He returns to tending the now steaming tin can, and is carefully pouring the liquid into two separate cups. He keeps talking, though, willing to tell the rest of his story. "I'd beg my father over and over again, asking him what the key to being a lumberjack was. He'd never tell me. Only gave me one piece of advice to cut down that stubborn tree: Swing… And there you go," Sieg finishes, as he offers me the hot cup. His last words stick to me, like the offering wasn't just for the drink, but for his story, his advice… Sieg has opened up to me.

So I take it. "… Thanks," I say quietly, pulling the cup towards my face. The steam emanating from the cup tickles my face, and the tangy citrus aroma soothes my senses. And I take a sip, feeling the warmth rain down my lips and down my throat, tasting the sweet citrus in every drop. The gentle prickly feeling poking at my lips confirms my suspicions; it's an organic tea brewed from spring pine needles in the forest. I think of asking Sieg how he learned how to make it, the chef in me wanting to know. But I kill the thought when I notice that Sieg only has the tea cup in his hands. Did he not pack a lunch…? I smack myself in the head mentally. Of course he didn't! He was too busy fixing up my breakfast. Feeling like a jerk, I rip my sandwich in half the best I can. I hold out the half that I haven't bitten into. "Here, have some."

For the first time since I've met him, Sieg smiles, not because of his daughters or because of a joke. But he smiles at me with kindness. "I better not hear any complaining from you about not having your fill later on then," Sieg says when he takes the sandwich slice, being stern with his warning. Though, after spending the day with him, I detect without a doubt the playfulness in his voice.

I laugh, going along with his charade. "Yes, sir!"

_~ 25 Days 19 Hours 46 Minutes 58 Seconds ~_

Three hours pass with Sieg and I hulling the section of log he sawed off back to the cottage home on the outskirts of Ozette. We assembled a rope rig to facilitate pulling the lumber behind us, but the excessive and consecutive towing of the log has left me quite frankly winded, especially having given it my all with the charred tree back in the clearing. So Sieg has taken the helm of the towing now, leaving me to amble by his side. But the sight of him pulling the rig alone leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. He's done so much and sacrificed so much for his family… It wouldn't feel right to not give my hundred-percent too, so I grit my teeth and grab hold of the slack of rope. And pull.

"Genis," Sieg says in-between heaves, "what are you doing? Thought you were on break?"

"Was," I say, despite my screaming muscles. I retain a strong face, though. "Figured an old man like you doesn't deserve a broken back anytime soon."

Sieg laughs at the nickname, amused by it. "Why are you trying so hard?"

I laugh right back at him. "I can say the same to you."

"Yeah, but it's not like I'm trying to kiss someone's ass to impress them," Sieg bluntly tells me. There's no humor left in his voice, and I can sense that he has stopped pulling. "Tell me, are you trying to get with my girls?" The way he says this sends shivers coursing through my whole body, causing me to forget about the throbbing pain of my muscles for a split second. This was a threat. To me. For getting close to _his girls_.

Instead of cowering away, I keep towing the log forward, even though it doesn't go much farther without Sieg's assistance. It's now that I get my voice, with each and every tug I commit to. "Back where I'm from," I begin, "there's a girl that I know… Her name is Presea, too,"—I heave—"just like your daughter. But that's where the similarities end. The Presea I know is distant,"—I heave—,"quiet,"—I heave—"lonely,"—I heave—"and seldom smiles!" I heave once again, putting my weight into it, but the log barely goes a few centimeters. My eyes fall down to the dirt path below, where my shoes have begun melding with the earth, muddied from digging into it to get footholds when I heave the lumber. My voice lowers just enough for him to hear. "But when she does smile," my lips curve subconsciously, as I close my eyes, "it's pure and thoughtful… It's radiant and warm… Just like the sun." My eyes flutter open, and I'm left staring at the rope in my hands, the blisters and burns its given me. "Have you experienced a day where the sun doesn't shine?" I ask; however, I receive no answer. I continue on anyway. "The world will die without the sun. It gives it life and meaning…" My hands clasp tightly around the rope, turning white. "I have lived in a world where the sun doesn't shine, where I tried so hard to keep it shining, but it always seems so far away from my grasp to help it…" My hands loosen up on the rope, almost letting it slip through my fingers. "Then… I met your daughter, your Presea… She, she gave me hope in seeing the sun again, with her own radiant and warm smile." I'm gripping the rope once more, tenderly but firmly, and clench my teeth and close my eyes. I heave one last mighty burst, as I cry, "I won't let the sun fade again!" Miraculously, I pull the log a good five feet before dropping down on my hands and knees from exhaustion. "I can't watch someone suffer through unhappiness again…"

No words reach my ears from Sieg, nor sounds from his footsteps. When I look up, however, he's there, extending an arm for me to take. I don't say anything either as I seize his arm, and he helps get me back on my feet. We both, regardless of how tired we are and what was said, silently agree to continue towing the lumber. Now though, it seems like we are moving a lot swifter than before. Like a new strength has been born within us. I don't question it, just pull. Before I know it, we've reached the Combatir cottage, and Presea and Alicia are bustling down the steps of the porch to greet us.

The gentle smile and vulnerable look on Sieg's face tells me that my words linger in his mind, but he doesn't show it to his daughters. He simply engulfs the giggling forms of Presea and Alicia into his arms and embraces them for a long period of time and never releases them, not even when Alicia starts complaining about loss of oxygen. He just laughs and holds onto them longer, lifting them into the air and spinning them around him.

I never pressed Sieg about answering me when I asked if he knew how it felt to live in a world without the sun… It's because I knew he already had.

Sieg was their world. And they were his sun. He had already lost a part of his sunlight, his wife. And he tries so hard to keep the rest of his light, so he doesn't have to go through the same pain again… That's why he tries so hard. Because that's the way of the lumberjack.

* * *

**Author's Note Time!**

Well, this chapter was a treat for me to write! Surprisingly enough, I wrote this chapter, like Chapter 4, in two sittings over the span of two days. It is a miracle, indeed! Haha.

**Fun Facts:**  
* I wrote this chapter straight after leaving home on foot for like four hours straight. Home isn't one of my favorite places to be, so I sometimes take walks to clear my head. I ended up taking spontaneous decisions of which way to go and found myself traveling through the Floridian thicket trails in-between subdivisions here. It was not only fun, but it inspired me to write the entirety of Genis' walk into the Gaoracchia Forest with Sieg. I ran into squirrels, birds, and the pine needles that Genis had for tea. I didn't get to brew the pine needles like them, but the scent of the pine as I went on my adventure kept me happy. Guess I should run away and then write more often, huh? Haha.  
* Sieg was actually suppose to be much more cold and mean to Genis in this chapter. I initially wanted him to be judging Genis, trying to figure out Genis' intentions in wanting to get close with his daughters. At one point, I wanted Sieg to actually chuck his axe, Francesca, at Genis, making it seem like he wanted to attack the elf. But the act would be nothing but a test to see how Genis would react when he protected him from a poisonous snake slithering down the tree he was resting by. This would have also allowed me to get inside Genis' head about whether he trusts Sieg or not. But as you can see, I've settled on what I have here nicely.  
* Like the paths I took on my adventure outside, I was quite spontaneous with my writing here. Just writing what ever came out of my brain at the moment. Regardless, I thoroughly enjoy what it became. Even though it wasn't planned, making a parallel between Genis and Sieg makes me think that you guys will see that these two males aren't polar opposites. That they even share similar goals, and respect one another.  
* Sieg's family is sort of based on my father. He has two sisters as well, and from my foggy memory, his father too owned a business as well. Don't know much other than that. But the detail about the two sisters holds true. Doubt I'll expand Sieg's family backstory more than that, though.

**Chapter Challenge:** This time, I ask for you to tell me the best advice Sieg's father ever told him when trying to cut down a tree. Tell me in a review and get it right, and you'll be hearing from me about what's in store for Genis in Chapter 6.

See you all! May the sun over you shine bright~ :3


	7. Of Trust, Tutors, & Trinkets

Okay, since I keep forgetting to make this announcement formal, here it goes: Hey, guys, ChaoticChris here. You might be thinking who is this? What happen to the author named Cwister in charge of this story? Don't fret. It's me! Just decided on changing the old username of mine to reflect how I've matured in a sense. So no worries on if the story will go on. Still me, and it still will go on. :)

It must be a miracle, I swear. I updated my other story S.S.D. yesterday, and today I update T.H.E.? Haha! Bet you readers are content with that. I actually wrote this first half of the chapter months ago and the second half just today, so I don't know if you can tell the difference. I tried to do my best to make the reading experience flow despite that.

**Kudos Corner:** Man, you reviewers are awesome. Seriously, I especially thank you motivators out there. It's a rare sight for me to go to town and write more than a page in a single sitting, so for that I owe my thanks to these people: **marze09**, **Zefie Kirasagi**, **Quistal**, **Moonlight M3lody**, and **Loleus**. You folks are an amazing audience.

I normally don't do this since this is against one of the rules on FFnet, I believe. However, since I'm unable to reply back to this FF user personally, a formal response to Quistal: Hiya, Quistal! Major thanks for reviewing the last chapter. I'm so happy that you are enjoying this story. Like you said, I'm very proud of how original the concept of my story is and will continue to try to build this story further. I sincerely apologize for being unable to reply to you in person, like I enjoy doing with other reviewers, but your Private Messaging has been disabled and I cannot contact you about getting the last Chapter Challenge correctly. I would have given you the hints, but I feel sad that I couldn't. Hopefully that won't deter you from reading this chapter. :)

Speaking of the Chapter Challenge... **Chapter 5 Challenge Victors: Quistal** and** Moonlight M3lody**! Thanks for playing!

Now onto the newest chapter. Enjoy, everyone!

**Disclaimer: **The rights of Tales of Symphonia belong to Namco.

* * *

_**Ch. 6: Of Trust, Tutors, & Trinkets**_

* * *

My first day as a lumberjack apprentice to Sieg ends with little celebration—well, for me at least. After finally hulling that gargantuan piece of lumber to the side of the Combatir cottage house, I was more than just tired. I felt so defeated. My entire being ached: my arms from swinging the axe and my legs from pulling the lumber. What took the heaviest beating of all, however, turned out to be my heart. The harsh reality was that I failed myself yet again, and I questioned if I could ever be strong enough to follow through with my words… I hated feeling powerless; it was like I was that twelve year-old kid before the Journey again. A _weakling_. The thought clouding my mind, I fled the sights of the Combatir family, as we returned into the house. They had prepared dinner, but my stomach was already content and filled with self-disappointment, so I retired early to bed that night. I especially didn't need to listen to Sieg recounting the day's events to them over dinner.

The following morning, it took everything I could to lift myself out of bed—or couch, I should say. This second night was so much worse than the first night. To add on top of the less than comforting cushions of the couch to my list of painful problems, I mentally took account of how sore my muscles felt. Every movement out of them elicited a surge of searing pain to shake my body. I had to grit my teeth in order to not scream out cursing, especially upon learning that I wasn't the only one awake this morning. There eating calmly at the table were Alicia and Presea, with Sieg attending to the dishes in the kitchen. Seeing me roll off the couch, they both beamed smiles in my direction, and I precariously joined them for breakfast, being sure not to agitate my muscles further.

"Good morning, sleepy-head!" Alicia says not so flatteringly, a piece of bacon hanging on the edge of her smiling lips, which she promptly slurps up in spaghetti-like fashion.

"Alicia, your manners!" Presea admonishes under her breath and lightly smacks her sister on the shoulder. But Alicia pays it no mind, choosing to swallow her sausages the same way, taunting Presea. Rolling her eyes disapprovingly, Presea returns her attention to me, appearing solemn and sorry for her sister's actions. "Please forgive Alicia. She's rather enthusiastic when it comes to food."

I chuckle at that, having experienced stuff like this before. "Don't worry, she's not a bother." I look over and watch Alicia sucking up the food on her plate like a vacuum, and I smile. "In fact, I'm used to it," I admit. I never noticed it before, but Alicia is just like Lloyd in some cases. Maybe not appearance-wise, but her spunk and attitude, that's for sure. Noticing this, the familiarity eases me into a better mood, and I forget about being sour over my failure hangover for a brief moment. I dig into my own meal, my appetite resurrected.

I guess I'm eating a bit too willingly, because soon I'm on the receiving end of the weird stares, not Alicia. Presea covers her mouth and laughs at me, so I stop my assault on the hash browns. "You really didn't eat anything last night, did you?" I shake my head no, and she continues. "Rough first day?" she asks politely.

This I raise an eyebrow to. She doesn't know? My gaze travels towards Sieg, who is still drying the dishes and putting them away in the cabinets. Our eyes connect for a split second, but I don't shy away. His eyes aren't at all intimidating like they usually are, but appear almost conniving. If I didn't know any better the flicker in his eyes and the slight twitch in his lips suggested something. Like he wasn't against me, but on my side… Huh. So Sieg had my back last night and didn't tell them my feeble attempt at being a lumberjack? Sieg really isn't such a scary, bad guy afterall. I mean, he did tell me a childhood story of his to cheer me up yesterday. The least I can do is give him a chance and trust him in return. So as a sign of thanks, I flash Sieg an appreciative grin. Unsurprisingly, Sieg does nothing to regard me, turning his back to us in order to store the dishes away. And I frown. Okay, maybe I haven't entirely gained his trust either.

Well, to gain anybody's trust, I have to be honest. Sure I could make an elaborate lie to suck up to Presea and Alicia and impress them. But that would be a childish thing to do, and the last thing I should be doing is making it seem like I'm a liar who wants to get with a father's girl, which Sieg probably still thinks I am. So I choose to tell the truth, even if it hurts my pride in the process. "I couldn't cut down a single tree yesterday," I confess somberly. "I swung for an hour straight but I couldn't even get through a third of the trunk of one."

"Oh," Presea says, sympathy in her voice, "that's not bad. In fact, you're doing just fine." She sends me a reassuring smile.

"I am?" I say. To me, failing to chop down a tree is still failure, no matter which way you cut it. Pun intended.

Alicia, amidst her slurping, manages to chirp, "Mmhmm! Not many other boys who try to be lumberjack apprentices for daddy ever get through the first day. They usually just give up, so you should feel lucky about it!" Despite her kind encouragement, my mind only clings onto one piece of Alicia's words, however.

"W-w-wait, what? 'O-other boys'?" I quickly stammer. What the heck did she mean by that? Could it be that other guys before me tried to court Presea through lumberjack apprenticeship? The realization that I'm not the only one to possibly 'like' Presea hits home to me, and I fear the worst… I gulp and grip my fork and spoon tightly at the thought.

Presea simply nods. Her voice quietly mums as she ponders aloud, "It's a shame actually. Many of the boys who undergo daddy's apprenticeship don't visit us anymore. I guess they are too embarrassed to hang out with us." Presea's lips flip to frowns upon conclusion. I don't know if she knows it or not, but maybe she has an inkling, too. That the boys who failed aren't just embarrassed to continue pursuing her friendship, her affection, but that they failed in a whole other area also. My eyes dart back to the man at the kitchen counter, who had just finished taking care of the dishes. They failed _his test._ Sieg had to be the mastermind of it all. To keep away interested males from his dear daughters, he would lure them into his apprenticeship, and from there, he would break them. Break them enough so that they would back away from his girls… I promise myself that I would not be one of them.

"I won't…" I find myself confidently answering Presea.

"Huh?" Presea utters, and her attention raises to me.

My composure stays calm, as I stare into her cobalt eyes and vow to myself and her, "I won't leave you. No matter how bad it gets, I'll be here, I promise."

I earn the radiant, warm smile from Presea that I ever so cherish, and hear the sound of her voice. "I'd like that… I'd like that a lot, Genis."

_~ 24 Days 23 Hours 07 Minutes 51 Seconds ~_

Little did I know how hard I'd have to work to keep that promise. It doesn't take Sieg long after breakfast and after Presea and Alicia's departure for school that he gets us straight back into lumberjack work. This time, however, I learn not to dress in layers, deciding on shedding my overcoat and folding my long-sleeved t-shirt early on. Still, I find myself drenched in my own sweat the longer we stay out under the scorching sunlight. Instead of being shaded by the Gaoracchia Forest canopy, I find my self hustling back and forth in broad daylight, from Sieg's cutting station—a simple stump, if you must know—at the front of the house to the assorted pieces of wood on the side of the home. Today, I had returned to my busboy job of delivering things. In this case, it was chopped logs that Sieg was cutting, not fliers for spreading equality. To be honest, I think I'd prefer the latter, especially since paper-cuts were less of a nuisance than splinters. By the time we passed midday, my hands were covered with lacerations from carrying lumber.

It threw me off guard how efficiently Sieg worked, first chopping the lumber into smaller sections and, from there, making mini logs out of it. It's no wonder he's a master lumberjack. Though, that proved to be a bad thing for me now, not like how it was back in the forest with him protecting me. He busted out so many logs, that I had to carry five at a time! And you saw how I fared when I carried that many on the first night here. Martel, Sieg was a lumberjack machine, and I struggled to keep up with him. It was as if I was the rickety conveyer belt on an assembly line, and he the powerhouse magi-technology producing everything. So you can imagine how badly I was struggling to keep up at times.

Thankfully, to my luck, Sieg cuts off work an hour or so past noontime for lunch, and he passes out sandwiches and cups of water, which I gratefully accept. I don't care much for the sandwich though, and dive straight into gulping down the glass of water to soothe the draught in my mouth. I gasp out, feeling rejuvenated when the crisp, chilled water runs down my throat, "Ah! Just what I needed!" And I sit down on the porch steps, sprawling my fatigued arms and legs out.

"I can imagine," Sieg tells me through a snicker. "I had to put more effort into it than I'm used to, to keep you on your toes." I notice his particular choice of words, and know for a fact that he's being up-front about it. That means no more beating around the bush for me, either.

"Unlike the 'other guys,' am I right?" I say bluntly, my eyes aimed his way as I unwrap a sandwich.

Leaning on the porch railing, Sieg swishes his cup of water around and takes a small swig. He smacks his lips before speaking and sending me a grave look. "You really are an odd one, you know that... bed boy?"

I chuckle at the befitting nickname and take a bite out of my sandwich. With a suave, hubristic grin, I say, "So that _does_ mean I passed your test."

I bet that rattles him inside, because I see Sieg has stalled his voice. But he doesn't get angered by my words, only seeming rather curious actually. "… You didn't try to make a move on my girls, and you didn't lie about cutting down the tree, either. But why? So many boys before you did just that. What makes you, the bed boy, different from them? Is seeing Presea smile really all you're here for? … Tell me that." I guess that my 'sun' speech from yesterday has been wrecking his brain ever since, and he still doesn't trust me. A slight frown is formed on my lips when I comprehend this. I seriously need to set things straight, once and for all… This time, it would be me who would open himself up.

"To tell the truth… I don't really understand why I came here to begin with, other than it being fate's doing," I sincerely begin, as I stare at the sandwich laying limp in my hands. I set it down, thinking that it was a distraction. Then, I stand up from my spot, and face Sieg's judging demeanor. "But even so, I know now why I want to _stay_ here. I want to get to know the Combatirs: Sieg, Alicia, and Presea. What makes them so amazing in the eyes of the citizens of Ozette, what makes them unique. And above all, I want to gain their trust and be their friends... That's why I'm so stubborn and won't give up… That's why I'll continue to swing." I end with my most resolute face and never look away from Sieg, afraid that a battered eye will break whatever bond we were beginning to build.

My intuition appears correct, and Sieg softens upon hearing my speech. A rare, genuine smile materializes on his once serious face, and he looks at me with an expression I haven't seen before. Could it be? … Was Sieg looking at me with _respect_? Before I could let the thought soak in, Sieg pats me on the shoulder. "Out of all the guys trying to get in my daughter's bed, I'm strangely happy to say that I'm relieved to know you were the only one to succeed."

I laugh at that, feeling relieved for finally breaking the ice with Sieg. "Can't say that I feel the same, sir. Especially after almost getting clobbered at the dinner table the first night here."

Sieg joins in on the laughter briefly before fading back into seriousness. He goes back to his porch railing, leaning on it and gazing out across the view of the grassy lawn. "Don't take it personally or anything. I am just one guy raising two little girls on his own… It's just that ever since their mother died, I've felt the need to become protective over Presea and Alicia. They have already lost their mother; they don't need to be hurt again… Catch my drift?" He returns his attention back to me, but I can sense that this time he's looking to me as if I'm an equal.

I nod, supportively. "Completely."

"If I ever saw them hurt…" Here Sieg's voice falters, and his eyes become hazy and distant. His hands clasp onto his glass of water tightly, and I fear that if he applied any more pressure that he would actually shatter it. Though, he doesn't, controlling his emotions by bottling up his anxiety as much as he can. But I can sense the angst slipping through his final words. "If I ever lost them…"

"You'd tear the world in two…" I softly finish his sentence on reflex.

"… Completely," Sieg simply repeats. Silence enshrouds us at this point, until Sieg breaks it by shoving off from his resting perch on the railings. Picking up Francesca, his mood returns to being upbeat again. "Well, enough of the talk, we need to get back to work soon. So finish up your food fast, won't you? You're going to be the one doing all the chopping now anyway." He forces Francesca to my chest, and I humbly accept with gratitude.

"Aye, aye, Captain Combatir!" I respond and shove a multitude of sandwich bites into my mouth.

"Captain, huh?" Sieg raises an eyebrow, and then he grins while getting back to his lunch. "I think I'm going to like that nickname."

_~ 24 Days 22 Hours 06 Minutes 16 Seconds ~_

Lunch comes to a close shortly after, and I find myself in a familiar situation. I am wielding Francesca in my scrawny hands, while Sieg is tending to the already cut logs of lumber lying on the side of the cottage house. Just like the first forest outing, Sieg must be testing me again, to see what I have it in me and how well I'll perform. At least today it isn't chopping down trees, just parts of a tree. So it shouldn't be too hard, right? … Well, that's what I had thought. There was a major difference between trying to swing sideways to slice through a tree trunk and swinging vertically to slice a log in half. It just took me up until now, with the axe raised harrowingly above my head, to realize it. One wrong move, like the slip of the hand, and I would find myself with the blade of Francesca in my skull. Gulping, I tried to rid myself of those grim premonitions, and readied myself to swing down. However, a single voice throws off my advance.

"If you swing like that, you're going to lose a limb, Genis."

That single voice didn't make me lose a limb, but it did make me lose my concentration. Before I could readjust my hold on the axe, the axe's weight began tilting further behind me than intended and I along with it. In a matter of seconds and a split scream from me, I fall backwards and onto the earth hard. The fall leaves me sort of dazed, especially with the cloud of dirt forming around me. So I had to blink a few times until I could spot the owner of the voice. "Pffftt," I tried spewing the dirt out of my mouth, "P-P-Presea?"

And there she was peering down at me sympathetically, her face wincing from secondhand embarrassment and pain. Behind her was her sister, Alicia, who too appeared just the same. "Are you okay, Genis?" Presea asks, holding out a caring hand.

I take it and she helps me up. I immediately clean myself of the dirt stains on my clothes and the crimson hue on my cheeks. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." I don't look at them just yet, preferring to gain back my composure first by retaking Francesca in my hands. "School's over already?"

Alicia answers my question, "Yup, school ends at 2 o'clock."

"2 o'clock?" I repeat, my sapphire eyes blinking in astonishment. "I've been working for six hours already?"

Alicia nods, and then jokes, "Six hours and you still haven't learned how to wield an axe correctly."

"Alicia!" Presea reprimands, but it's too late. Alicia retreats inside the house, saying something along the lines of "getting a snack." At this, Presea can only shake her head apologetically. "Sorry this keeps happening."

I shake my head. "I-it's okay."

"… She does make a point though," Presea gingerly points out. "You lack the fundamental key elements to wield an axe. Without it, you'll get hurt." I see that she, unlike her sister, is not condescending with her words, but truly compassionate… She doesn't want to see me hurt. Knowing that makes me want to blush again, so I have to fight the urge.

"T-then what can I do…?" A brilliant scheme is lit in my mind, and I take the chance. "C-can y-y-you t-teach m-me?" I rustle my silver locks in embarrassment and shuffle my feet uneasily.

I sneak a glance and see that Presea feels uncertain about my suggestion, the nervousness depicted as she toys with the hem of her skirt and bites her lips. She too seldom looks my way. "Teach you? … Like a tutor?" she asks shyly. I raise my head to look at her, and she does the same. "You won't mind me… guiding you?"

"N-not at a-all." I nod and try to reassure her.

She accepts my commitment without another word, and then proceeds to inspect me with her cobalt eyes. They have suddenly become narrowed and calculating—a trait that reminds me that she definitely is her father's daughter—as she paces around me, judging me from the soles of my planted feet on the ground to the tips of my fingers choking the neck of the axe, Francesca. I gulp upon sensing her intense gaze travel across my body, and I feel so exposed, so vulnerable just standing there. Being insecure about myself surely crossed my mind; however, I tried my best to empty my mind and keep things professional. Just be a statue, I coerced myself. Though, my heart decided otherwise for me, lighting my cheeks with a red-flare. Catching my discomfort, Presea promptly concludes the examination and briefs me gently, "Well… You're not dropping the axe, at least." She sends a sympathetic smile… Wow, she really doesn't want to hurt me or my feelings, huh?

"In o-other words, I-I'm not doing anything right…" I bluntly declare for her, the axe in my hands lowering along with my self-esteem. Whatever charm I had from being honest during breakfast about not chopping down a tree must have been doused the moment Presea saw me try to actually wield an axe… I sigh.

"That just means you have a lot of room for improvement, and that sort of potential is better than being a born-master any day," Presea encourages. I find comfort in those words because I find myself still wanting to learn. She was giving me this opportunity, disregarding what possible troubles she was getting herself into with me wielding a lethal weapon.

And so, I smile back with gratitude. "Then what would you have me to do?"

She smiles in return. "If there's anything that my daddy boasts the most about, it's that every good lumberjack must have a solid stance, regardless of the approach to your target." With that she takes a stray stick lying on the ground and uses it to slash into the dirt to create two distinctive 'x' marks. "There, now stand on those please." I do what she commands, and she continues her lesson. "You always want to keep your weight balanced and, to ensure that, always keep your feet shoulder-width apart. That's what's called the bear stance."

"Bear stance?" I repeat, an eye brow raising. "Why call it that?"

"It's named the bear stance, because the move is originally from the ancient egg-bears of the old tales. The first lumberjacks commonly saw this stance from egg-bears just before the egg-bears charged forward and attacked. And so, lumberjacks from then on out integrated the stance in their lumberjack work due to its effectiveness," Presea explains a little too enthusiastically.

"Oh," I say in the most interested, respectful way after the end of such a grim story, "that makes total sense then… So what do I do after the stance?"

"We focus on your grip," Presea answers as she steps forward closer to me. "… May I?" she innocently asks, glancing from me to the axe. I nod and she hesitantly raises her hands to mine. She traces her fingers around my own, until her own hands are resting on top of mine, sliding them into their proper places on the axe's handle. The motion brings drifting to mind the other rare moments when she held my hand: the 'hello' handshake, the 'tour of the town' guiding hand, the welcoming hand 'home'. Reminiscing, I can't help feel a mix of jubilation, humiliation, and awkwardness, as I simply stand there experiencing this next 'pivotal' relationship landmark in my mind. A 'helping' hand... When she releases though, I'm brought back to reality and she steps back and proclaims, "There. See, doesn't that feel more comfortable?"

"Y-y-yeah," I cough in a petty attempt to silence my stutter, "it does. It doesn't feel awkward holding Francesca anymore."

"Good," Presea chimes triumphantly, but her rejoicing ceases mere moments after. A look of dismay and defeat shrouds her once jovial eyes.

Presea seeming to appear stumped, I do my best to cheer her up. "Hey, are you okay? O-or is it me? A-am I doing something wrong? I-if i-it is, y-you can just tell me, you kn-know that, right?"

She instantly looks shocked upon hearing me, and she shakes her head. "N-n-no, it's not you; you're doing perfect… I-it's just that…" Presea tears her attention away from me, and, if I didn't know any better, I could swear that Presea was faintly blushing and doing her best to hold it back from me. "The final step to teach you is… swing. And I can't do that without having to be… next to you."

My heart instantly skips a beat, and I find myself trying to hold back blushes of my own, also. Holding hands is one thing. Mere strangers do it every day in greeting. But this, sharing the same space, was something I never would have dreamed of. The Presea I know wasn't one with words or emotion, nor did she communicate through touch. Not once do I recall her hugging me or anyone else for that matter. And even if she did, it was scarce. This would be the closest thing ever to getting to hug her... I bite my tongue in a ditch effort to keep my professionalism and be encouraging towards Presea by making the thought of her guiding me seem effortless. But I don't realize how stupid of a plan biting my tongue is, until I have to speak to her in stutters. "G-go r-r-right a-ahead! I t-t-told y-you before, I-I'm okay w-w-with a-anything!" … Nice job, Sage the Stammer.

Thank Martel that Presea looks past my speech impediment and pushes forward to finishing the lesson… Even if she is standing right in _front_ of me. Presea didn't lie about having to stand 'next' to me to help guide me while I try to perfect the swing, but she didn't warn me that we would be standing so close to one another, with her between me and Francesca. I expected to be close, but not _this _close! Such a proximity was something I wasn't ready for at all. I did my utmost best to keep calm, though, rationalizing how in my mind that she wouldn't be able to reach the axe if she guided me from behind and how simply teaching me through vocal commands wouldn't be as beneficial either. So I deeply breathed in and out as Presea situated her petite hands back on top of mine once again, accepting the embarrassing reality of the position I was in… Her small frame radiated this tranquil warmth and, from behind, I had no control over my nose poking into her hair's space, which fondly smelled like freshly cut wood and pine-needles… Presea really was a lumberjack's girl through and through.

"Ready?" I hear Presea quietly murmur, breaking me out of my thoughts. She must be feeling just as nervous as I am, because she is fidgeting quite a bit.

I nod at first, but then I remember that she can't see me, only the untouched piece of lumber sitting atop the cutting stump. "Oh! Y-yeah."

"Okay then, on the count of three… One." We grip the axe firmly. "Two" We raise it. "Three!" Presea loudly signals. And at that moment, we don't swing down as individuals but we swing down as one unit with all our might, slicing through the log in a single swing. The cut severs the wood into two halves, which fall onto their sides.

Seeing the clean cut in the lumber, Presea and I celebrate through smiles and cheers; however, when she turns to face me to exchange congratulations, our party of two comes to an end. Her face is now overcome with uncertainty and embarrassment from the close proximity. Her face _centimeters_ away from mine. It can't be mistaken, this tension born between us. So I lower the axe, and she lets go and breaks away from me. Presea politely bows before saying a single fleeting word, "S-sorry!" And she spins on her heels to retreat into the comfort of her cottage home, not daring to look me in the eyes… But who am I to blame her? For I was experiencing my own humiliating crimson-hue increasing on my face. Though deep down inside, I couldn't help but think that I wasn't the only one who appreciated this tutor time… Maybe Presea did, too? And just that lone thought kept me smiling throughout the rest of my time stuck outdoors chopping wood with Sieg.

_~ 24 Days 17 Hours 40 Minutes Seconds 56 ~_

Nightfall descends on the Quiescent Village of Ozette earlier than it did yesterday. Maybe in due part from how effectively I was chopping wood today? Well, I'd like to think that, because I'm rewarded with a hearty meal for dinner. A roasted pork they had picked up and left smoking on the grill, charred to perfection. I didn't even care how poor my etiquette became, diving both hands in and tearing the meat limb from limb. I wasn't the only one either; the entire Combatir family joined in so I didn't look like a complete fool. By the time dinner ended, we cleaned up after ourselves as usual. And since Sieg dedicated himself to dish duty tonight, he said that I was free to use the shower first tonight. Grateful, I took him up on the offer. It isn't every day that you get first dibs around here to use up the hot water, but nevertheless, I was conscious about conserving water. Once I had finished, I dressed myself in a spare change of pajamas handed down from Sieg, some worn tank top and shorts, and returned to the quaint family room of the modest cottage home.

There Alicia was humming a tune she had heard recently, as she laid down on the carpet and flips through a paper of sorts. Most likely a fashion article of what's hip in Tethe'alla, I concluded. Even though it's more than a decade earlier than my generation, the designers in Meltokio back then are no-holds-bar when it comes to gaudy and garish clothing lines. Being careful not to step on Alicia, I stepped over her and went back to my seat at the dinner table, which was now being occupied by something other than dishes: books. Books were scattered across the wooden circular table, and a certain pink-haired girl was tapping her pencil anxiously. A blanket of frustration covered her face.

She didn't even realize my presence until I scooted into the seat next to her and spoke, "Presea, working diligently on your school work for Mr. Magi?"

Her rhythmic tapping came to a stop, and she shot her head up from one of her notes. "Oh, Genis!" she laughs at herself quietly, trying to pile up her notes neatly upon noticing how she looks engrossed in her studies. "It's just that I'm having a hard time with one of my subjects, and there's a big test on it tomorrow. So I don't have time to talk with you tonight." Presea sends me a sorrowful, guilt-ridden smile.

The sight of her forced smile pains me inside a little, especially since she doesn't want to hurt my feelings by ignoring me. But I understand, and I place many hands on the edges of the table so I can push off and part with the seat beneath me... I can't. Still, I didn't want to leave her like this. Not after what happened this afternoon. Presea helped me when I was struggling. Now, it would be me who would help her. I scooted even tighter back into the table and say enthusiastically, "I can help you, you know?" A proud smile tickles my lips, as I try to stay modest. Though, my big head of mine can't help the full-on nerd grin I have going, thinking about how I was the smartest out of all the kids at the Palmacosta Academy. "I was at the top of my class, believe it or not!"

"You were?" Presea says, astonished by my accomplishment. However, her expression soon fades to seriousness when she shakes her head clear. "No. I don't want to bother you with all the work you and daddy did today."

That I whine to. "Oh, come on, Presea! Please, can I help?" I pout at her. "Really, I want to help. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to do half the stuff I did today, and you do deserve it after putting up with me today. Consider it as a fair trade." I beam at her to entice her.

And she caves with a chuckle. "If that's what you really want, Genis... then I guess so!" Presea scoots the book she had been reading in-between us and I peer at the pages. Immediately, I recognize that there are numbers everywhere. Math.

"So you need help in math?" I ask.

Tentative, she nods embarrassed to admit. Her head is turned away from me as she gingerly confesses, "Math isn't one of the easiest subjects for me to catch on to, and not liking math doesn't help me..."

Initially, I'm flabbergasted at the reveal. This Presea didn't like math and she wasn't good at it either? Presea on the Journey would always be formulating some sort of mathematical statistic, especially during battle. One thing I remember that sticks to mind was that she would always say, _"50 percent output should be sufficient."_ I quietly laugh at the memory. The way she said it was so cold, but so sure of herself. Every number, every statistic that she calculated came practically instantaneously at the start of every challenge of a foe. It made me wonder how she was able to conjure the calculations so fast, and I highly admired that about her. So I was thrown into curious loop of how that came to be. Was it because of the Cruxis crystal? Did that give her the ability to assess things in a mathematical manner? Either way, I realize that this Presea wasn't remotely as gifted as her... And that this Presea wasn't soulless... Yet. I drop the memory, ceasing all ill-thoughts that were coming to mind. And I smile encouragingly at Presea. "Don't worry, you'll get it, just like me with chopping wood. All you need to do is work on the execution and then you'll get the correct results."

"You think so?" Presea asks, a hint of hope underlying her words.

I nod reassuringly. "Of course! I've tutored many of my friends before with math, and they all have passed." A toothy grin is plastered on my face as I remember tutoring Lloyd when we still lived in Iselia. "The key is to find a way for you to relate to the subject somehow. Here," I take a stray pencil laying on the table and a scrap piece of paper, "I'll show you." Presea attentively watches as I draw a pie chart and section it off into slices. "See, think of it as an actual pie. Each slice represents a piece of the fraction, and the more slices of the pie you eat, the less of it there is. For example," I shade in a few sections, "let's say that you and Alicia eat a piece of pie. That would leave 6 slices left, meaning you and Alicia together ate one-fourth of the pie or 25 percent. Makes sense?"

I receive not a word, only a wary face from Presea before she innocently cocks her head sideways. "I'm sorry... What about pie again?"

If she wasn't so kind and cute, I'd probably have groaned. It's a good thing for her that she isn't Lloyd, or else that would've already happened several times in fact. Instead, I settle myself, and look around for something she could relate to, to make deducing fractions simpler. I scan around until I spot a partially shaven block of wood poking out from under a stack of her books. I reach out and take it. "Ah-ha! Here we go, how about this?" I ask her.

"My wood for carving? I tried to hide that from myself so I wouldn't be distracted from studying, Genis," Presea says dejectedly.

"Well, don't hide it anymore." I present the wooden block in front of her. "Carve away!"

Even though her face stays skeptical, she agrees to take back her block and unsheathed her carving knife. Wittingly away at it, she asks, "So how will this help me learn about fractions?"

My smile is smug. "Easy! Let's say you're creating a miniature figure of a person, and you want to carve out their head. What would happen if I cut away 80 percent or four-fifths of this block at the top?" I ask, pointing out with a hovering finger what areas I'm referring to.

"Simple, you'd be cutting away too much! If you whittled that much, you wouldn't be left with enough room to focus on more crucial details like facial features," Presea answers with a dignified air.

"See! Just think of fractions like carving. You have to be critical with how much you're adding and how much you're deducting."

She takes a break from her carving to smile softly at me. "I think I get it now! I didn't believe you at first... but it really does work in the end. Thank you for your help, Genis."

"Don't mention it," I say modestly, beaming right back at her.

Presea returns to whittling away at her wooden block, testing out her mathematical prowess at each section of her figurine. She mentions things like how if you aren't careful to cut with leaving such and such amount of wood that it'd be difficult making hands, intricate pieces of clothing, jewlery, and the sort on a wooden model. I'm not into the art of carving, but something about how Presea works is inspiring and how lively she is makes me entranced with her. Her delicate hands chipping away at a bland, unappealing part of a tree to create something beautiful, that left me speechless, staring admiringly as she worked. It makes me wonder how she picked up on such a talent. Her father, Sieg, may be a lumberjack, but I doubt he has the finesse like Presea does. Then, I think of someone else. Her mother. My curiosity gets the better of me and I open my mouth to ask Presea the origin of her talent, only to find out that Presea has ceased her wooden sculpting. I smile to myself seeing her tranquil face. She had fallen asleep head down at the dinner table.

Concerned that she could cut herself accidentally with her knife, I gently removed it from her hand and placed it snug in its sheathe, which she conveniently left on the table and not at her waistline tied at her belt. Pleased that she hadn't awoken, I didn't want to break her angelic state. So instead of waking her up and telling her to go to bed, I simply retrieved the blanket I use for when I sleep on the couch and gently covered her with it. I watched her body shift slightly, getting comfortable with the new sheltering warmth, and I mentally crossed my fingers in hopes of not waking her. To my luck, she settles back down, and the peaceful sound of her sleeping fills my ears.

However, in the midst of her moving, I notice an object wedged in her hand close to her head. Believing that it was a nuisance to her while she slept, I sat back down, angling myself in the most perfect way not to alarm her with my touch. Just enough so I could shimmy out the object. My hand retracts after maneuvering into position, and grabs onto the object. I safely reel it back closer to me and, as I do so, I realize what it is and why it suddenly appears so familiar. The figurine is me. The axe, Francesca, is upright beside me, as I am posing with it. This was from earlier on today! Presea had carved this from memory. Before I can admire it up-close and decipher what the little words were inscribed on the tiny pedestal, a small hand lurches up from the depths of the blanket and latches onto my hand and the figurine. I froze, frightened that Presea had woken up.

"... My knight in shining silver hair..." Presea mumbles almost inaudibly in her sleep. And I blush the deepest rose color I have ever had, hearing her sacred thought loose from her lips... Was she talking about me? I tried to not seem so distressed thinking about it, with her hand restricting me from escaping and her personal trinket in both our grasps. With nothing else to do except accept the situation I was in, I stopped trying to think about it and submitted to the inevitable. I tucked my head into the crook of my arm, using it as a pillow, and prepared myself to fell asleep.

I looked at Presea one last time, our hands still intertwined, and chuckled to myself, as I lost consciousness thinking of my final thought that night, "Hand hold #4, the 'trinket touch'."

_~ 24 Days 07 Hours 59 Minutes 48 Seconds ~_

"Time to wake up," a deep voice orders me from my slumber.

I stir at the voice, and I, disgruntled, slowly fluttered my eyes open and rubbed my face awake. Spotting Sieg hovering over my shoulder, I bolt right up in my seat. "Sieg! H-how long has it been!" I cry in panic. I frantically examine the house left and right, checking to see if Presea and Alicia were still here. But they're not.

"Long enough for you to get off your butt, bed boy, or should I call you 'table teen' instead?" Sieg asks toyingly, and a big wave of regret hits me as I connect two and two together. Sieg must have seen us holding hands last night. And that alone makes me lose my appetite for breakfast. I gulp in an attempt to buy me time to counter Sieg... except he beats me to the punch.

"AHHH!" I scream, throwing my hands up in a pathetic defense to protect myself for the attack coming my way. When it hits me though, I don't feel immense pain, only confusion... It didn't hurt? I reopen my eyes and realize Sieg has thrown my hiking bag at me. Blinking incredulously, I try to search Sieg for an answer, but he has already gone off to his own supplies, prepping for the journey ahead.

_~ 23 Days 23 Hours 45 Minutes 17 Seconds ~_

We're back in the thicket of the Gaoracchia Forest, and it's just like before. Sieg has talked sparingly since we left the house. All he has told me was to 'Swing' again, putting Francesca into my hands as we parted ways once we reached the huge clearing where Sieg worked. I didn't pry him on the details of what happened last night or this morning, if Presea got scolded about it, or if he enjoyed seeing me cringe at the new nickname he had given me. Now wasn't the time evidentally, so I go straight to work, swinging like Sieg had insisted. And swing I did.

Hours pass, and I could sense the sun setting, because we soon find ourselves working under a dim orange light. We would have to head back soon; however, I didn't want to stop. Whatever Presea taught me yesterday and the advice I had gotten from Sieg on the first lumberjack day to swing, something inside me overcame any feeling of defeat I had been experiencing previously. I kept hacking away at my scorched tree trunk, slicing through the tree until a significant section remained. Just enough for me to take pause and admire my efforts before swinging one last time... I readied my stance, feet apart at shoulder-width. My hands firm around the handle of Francesca. And the pull back of my arms aligned accordingly. Then, I swung. The feeling was exhilarating. The axe felt like nothing in my hands; it had become an extension of my body. And the sound the axe made as it made contact with the tree this time echoed through my entire body, surging its earthly message into me: I, a hallowed tree, though crippled from elements am still strong. And I respected it. Respected it enough to step back and watch it descend to the earth and yell, _"TIMBER!" _

When my tree had fallen, I took a moment to take it in. The everlasting feeling of reverence and accomplishment I felt combating that sacred tree... I turned to Sieg, knowing full-well he had seen everything. And I knew from the look on his face that he knew that I understood it now. A lumberjack yells "Timber!" as a means of respect for the fallen and the fruits of your labor from the experience.

Knowing this now, my attention falls to the cindered stump I have caused, and I have the urge to say goodbye in a meaningful way. So I place my hand atop the stump's surface, but jerk my hand back in surprise at what my hand touches. The heart deformation in the rings—the ones I etched 'GxP' in during my time—is right underneath my fingertips.

_~ 23 Days 18 Hours 49 Minutes 07 Seconds ~_

Tonight, I was no longer ashamed when Sieg and I had came back to the Combatir residence, lugging another lengthy log of one of Sieg's trees that he had cut down. I had conquered Sieg's test and made myself proud, so I wasn't going to cower when dinnertime comes around again. Like usual, Presea and Alicia had rocketed out of the house to greet us when we appeared out of the forest. And Sieg engulfed them into a hug. By the time their family exchange was over, Presea had parted from her father and sister, coming to stand right before me. In her tiny hands was a single paper, and she held it out for me to see. On the front of the paper scribbled across the sea of numbers was a distinct score in red ink.

"An 'A+'?" I murmur her test grade aloud.

Presea nods. And before I can congratulate her, she steps forward and embraces me. Stunned by the act, my voice leaves me and I'm left wide-eyed, debating on what to do, on what to say. However, she's the first to take the initiative. "Thank you, Genis." And while I'm still battling my blushes, she pulls away, revealing a big grin on her face.

I can't help but return a smile of my own in return.

_~ 23 Days 17 Hours 06 Minutes 25 Seconds ~_

Late that night after the massive celebratory meal for both Presea and I, everyone, with overly content bellies, changed for an early bed, the food sending us into a premature slumber. Just as I had showered and changed into my sleeping clothes, I set myself to pass out straight to bed on the lumpy couch, which I was slowly getting used to by the way. No more tossing and turning before falling asleep. This time, however, I was thwarted before I had the chance to cover myself with a blanket.

"Get up," the same deep voice I woke up to commands.

"Sieg, there something you need?" I ask as politely as I can. With all the crap Sieg's pulling on me today, I'm a little fed up with it. So I'd rather make this confrontation quick. "If it's about last night and being a 'table teen,' then—"

Sieg shakes his head at me and interrupts, "I don't care if you prefer 'bed boy' or 'table teen.' I just want you to get out of my bed."

I prop myself to sit up on the couch, mystified. "_Your_ bed?"

Using his thumb, Sieg points directly behind him, toward the bed opposite Presea and Alicia's, the one that was his. "Yeah, your bed's over there, so get skedaddling before I change my mind." The blonde-haired Combatir smirks at me in warning, but I sense the amicable nature in his offer.

I appreciatively smile. "Thanks, Sieg."

He pats me on the shoulder as I pass him by. "You earned it... Genis." That was the very first time I heard him call me by my name, without any malice or underlying tones of tension or because Presea or Alicia are around. Sieg said it like I was a friend of his... This time, I knew I had gained the trust of Sieg Combatir.

"Good night, Sieg."

"Night."

* * *

**Author's Note**

D'awww~ Getting into the kick of things again and the first thing I do is write the closest thing I have written to fluff. Don't get me wrong, I love fluff or any romance in general. Just didn't expect for me to be so into writing stuff like this. Same goes for the paternal moments with Sieg. Darn you, Sieg. I didn't think I'd grow to like you, even though I am the author. Haha. Hopefully you guys are warming up to Sieg like Genis is, too.

This chapter overall has been another success in the fun factor! I had a blast writing this one, and even though it isn't that serious as the previous chapter, I believe it still holds its merits in other areas.

_Fun Facts of the Chapter:_  
* Bed Boy & Table Teen: LOL. I know they come out of nowhere. The inspiration for the nicknames came to me a little later, so for that I apologize. I just couldn't resist implementing them. Sieg funnels my teasing toward Genis when Alicia is not there. Haha.  
* Genis' Promise: "No matter what happens, I'll be here, I promise." That one. Does Presea's response to that seem familiar? "I'd like that... I'd like that a lot, Genis." Yeah, I can't resist deja vu moments, either. Hah.  
* Sieg pelting the bag at Genis: Remember a while back how I said I wanted Sieg to test Genis by chucking Francesca at him originally? Well, I integrated it into this chapter, but in a different spirit. Hope it was a worthy scene.  
* T's, T's Everywhere!: I realize a lot of my themes in this chapter revolve around words that start with the letter 'T'. Trust, Trees, Tutors, Trinkets, Timber, Tests. The list keeps on going! Might as well call this the Mr. T chapter, huh?

And I think that's it. Woo~ Great to return to this story. I don't want to jinx it, but I just might be picking up speed here with the way I'm enjoying writing these chapters.

Before I go, here's another Chapter Challenge for you folks who want to have a sneak peak of the next chapter! Any old Tales of Symphonia fan with a good memory would be able to answer this without even reading this chapter as a refresher. **Chapter Challenge: **What is Presea's famous calculating quote that she usually says before the beginning of a battle in ToS? Leave your answer in a comment!

Looking forward to seeing you all next time. Have a good one guys~ :3


	8. When It Rains

Woo~ A week and a few days later for the next update, but I don't care! For me to write this before and after my college visit AND my trip to Harry Potter World at Universal in Orlando, I'm a happy camper. Haha. A lot of what I like to call the "best bit" of the story always seems to be the very beginning of the chapter to the break point where I stop writing for about a week. As expected, it happened yet again here. I learned to settle with what I have though, since my head hurts right now. So feel free to blame my vacation time for the quality of this chapter... Okay, you can blame me. Haha.

**Kudos Corner:** I applaud these gracious folks who have blessed me with their feedback: **Quistal**, **AnriMia24**, **Sentinel07**, **Zefie Kirasagi**, **Loleus**, and** Moonlight M3lody**. Your reviews always find a way to spark motivation in me. For that, I thank you fine folks!

**Chapter Challenge Victors:** Here are your champs of Ch. 6:** Quistal**, **Sentinel07**,** Loleus**, and **Moonlight M3lody**! Thanks for playing! Hope the teaser of this chapter has got you excited...

Because here's the next chapter! As your forecast expert, I predict there will be loads of rain, embarrassment, and fluff ahead. I suggest you prepare accordingly. Have fun!

**Disclaimer: **Ownership of Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco Bandai.

* * *

_**Ch. 7: When It Rains...**_

* * *

A violent bang summons me from out of my slumber. Whatever pleasant dream that I had been having has escaped my subconscious, and I have bolted upright in bed. I instinctively search for the noise maker, paranoid that it was a monster lurking its way into the house. But it wasn't. Peering outside the nearby window of the bedroom, there were droplets angled in such a way that they were pelting the pane glass relentlessly, making the world outside distorted. It was raining—well, more like pouring out there. And I wondered how such a beautiful, sun-soaked day like yesterday had, literally, overnight transformed into a thunderous maelstrom, as a flash of lightning erupts from the very window I'm looking out of. Another loud clap of thunder fills my ears, shaking me from the inside out to get up and out of bed, which I promptly do without a second thought. When I finish though, having folded the sheets properly and reclothed myself back in my usual apparel of azure and swirls, I make my way to the kitchen, expecting to see the smiling faces of the Combatir sisters and Sieg's breakfast to greet me. However, they aren't there, even when I look in the other regions of the quiet house.

That's when I realize I'm alone at the Combatir residence, and my heart sinks a bit. Even though they aren't family, I had slowly became fond of their presence, the warmth of a family. So them not being around created a void inside me. I slink my way lackadaisically over to the dining table, trying to keep myself occupied. There, at the table, is where I spot my first clue: a piece of repurposed paper from one of their grocery lists, sitting next to a lone plate of eggs and bacon. Picking the note up along with a strip of bacon, I nibble on the meat and see, upon a closer look, that the list has more than just items and ingredients. In-between the scribbles was a message, with elegant hand-writing, from the Combatirs to me. And I smile as I read:

_Dear Genis,_

_ Good morning! (Or afternoon if you slept in.) I hope you don't mind having breakfast on your own. Sorry we couldn't be there for you when you woke up, but you know, school calls. Daddy told us not to wake you and let you rest, especially since you overexerted yourself yesterday doing lumberjack work. But Alicia, always Alicia, wanted you to see us off. I did my best to convince her not to sit on you to wake you up, so you owe me one. It's not easy holding her back. Ha ha. We have to leave for school now, but daddy says that you are free to relax at home. He has to go out of town for the day and won't be back until late tonight. Also, I have to drop Alicia off at a friend's house after school. They are working on a school project of theirs together. So I'll probably be coming home a little later than usual. But don't worry about me, okay? Try not to get bored!_

_- Presea_

Finishing the note, I'm grinning from ear-to-ear like an idiot. Though unable to be here physically, I could feel their caring hearts reach me from here, and that alone was enough. My mentality switches from being depressed in this rainstorm to a more positive, upbeat one. And my appetite hits me like a crash landing during the Journey, the free-fall into Tethe'alla for the first time after our rheiards ceased to function. I sit down at the table and eat my meal, listening to the rain pitter-patter over the roof above me. Before I know it, through the few minutes of watching the window, my fork fails to stab food. And I inwardly groan. The meal, though tasteful, was demolished by me in a matter of bites; and I could feel my hunger rising again at the sight of an empty platter. Contemplating on why I have such an insatiable hunger, I grab for my neck and the object dangling on my necklace: the hourglass. The lightest touch of my fingers brings it to life, the ones and zeros resonating from the speckle orbs of electric-blue light hovering around it.

_22 Days 22 Hours 37 Minutes 06 Seconds._

Huh? It's past noon already? Well, that explains my appetite, but by the goddess Martel... Was I really that tired yesterday that I slept this long? I frown at the thought. Being a Sage sibling has taught me many things. One was to be smart in life, the other was to be successful. Today just wasn't one of those days for me, especially comparing it to the historical achievements I had yesterday. Instead of being productive, I was stuck here, confined in the house of the Combatirs. So I do what I do best when I'm stuck home alone in Iselia. I clean to keep myself from sinking into boredom and being uneventful. First, I get to washing my dishes and drying them, then I wipe off the table of any food remnants I left behind. Once I'm content with my cleaning, I check the time again with my hourglass.

_22 Days 22 Hours 19 Minutes 48 Seconds._

Only 18 minutes have passed and I'm back to being bored. I sigh... Keeping myself occupied was tougher than I made it out to be. The rest of the house is clean enough, and certain personal areas I'd rather not touch, sure that if I did I'd be breaking rules and personal boundaries doing so. Usually, back home in Iselia, when things came down to this, I'd go outside and skip some rocks over my fish filled pond or sneak into the forest next to my house and practice my magic. A lot of Iselians don't know this, not even Lloyd or Colette knew until after the Day of the Oracle, but that's how I taught myself magic. With one of the ancient book of spells that Raine had stowed away—being concerned that I would harness my mana and use it for the wrong reasons—I created a secret world, where I could find out who I was, what I could do. And I achieved that through magic, through my first spell. _Fire Ball_.

My eyes danced to the outdoors, my mana inside me willing to be used again after so many months of inactivity. But I sighed upon seeing the rain endlessly pouring down from the sky. I highly doubt that I would be able to venture off into my secret world any time soon, so I move on. Drifting back to my susceptible mind, I get excited, thinking that maybe the Combatirs had some books on lore of the lumberjacks, like the one Presea had mentioned with the eggbear yesterday. It could help me the next day I had to do more lumberjack work, so I get straight to searching the shelving unit on the distinctive wall of the house, scattered with various pieces of art hanging on hooks, photos propped up by frames, and books aligned on the shelf. I chuckle to myself as I looked it over, realizing that the top shelf was the same shelf that I had help assort trinkets with Presea in my time, then clumsily ran into when I found myself in this time.

The lower shelves housing the novels, my fingers were enticed to snatch up one. However, they were halted just when I made contact with one. Out of the corner of my eye, I recognize something that elicits a sense of deja vu within my gut. It was the figurine of me wielding Francesca that Presea had made, and my hands, without thinking, gravitate towards it. Thanks to the house being empty, except myself of course, I can admire the figurine without worry. The delicate grooves and details that Presea had etched into the carving were intricately made with each cut, and I can feel the finesse as my fingers traced the wooden person who was me. It was almost like staring into a striking mirror image of myself. The clothes, the hair, the shoes, the shirt, the axe I was carrying by my side... But something felt off with this wooden doppelganger of myself the longer I stared at it. My eyes scrutinizingly acute, I can't help stare into the figurine's face. The expression she has given me, it looks... Valiant? ... Protective? … And proud? This person doesn't strike me as, well, me anymore. And I find myself faltering to see the resemblance. This couldn't have been me... Just what did Presea see in me that I could not?

Creaking from directly behind me catches my immediate attention, and I return miniature Genis back on his shelf next to the other animal trinkets and carvings. My body turns to the front door, knowing by heart the sound of someone entering the room. And I was right. Stumbling through the doorway completely drenched and dazed from mother-nature was Presea. Her signature violet dress that she always wore was so wet that the purple color appeared to be a midnight black. Her boots, which were seeping with rain, squished loudly and disgustingly at each step she took. And her hair, the light-rose colored pig-tails that she always kept up, was sagging down, all of her hair cascading straight down her back. Despite her disposition, Presea still had the energy in her to part her rain soaked bangs from her face and gently beam at me. "I'm home," she says.

I close my dropped jaw and quickly scurry my way over to her, taking her school satchel bag from her shoulder, which is also soaking wet—her books must be ruined entirely, I think. I am unable to hide the worry that sneaks its way into my words, as I demand, "P-Presea, what happened to you? W-where's your umbrella?"

"I..." Presea chuckles softly to herself before answering, "I forgot." She beams her carefree smile again. Seeing her and knowing that she's all right, I want to return that smile so urgently, but I know I can't. I'm at an internal impasse. My heart tells me to embrace her, to comfort her; however, my head tells me that I should be concerned... I mean, so many terrible things could have happened to her in the rain...

I shake my head disapprovingly. "Still, that's no excuse. You should have stayed at where you were until the rain died down, regardless if it was the school or Alicia's friend's house. And even then, why couldn't you borrow someone else's umbrella?"

"Y-you wouldn't believe it, but," here Presea laughs again, trying her best to stifle it with her hand, "Alicia had lost her friend's family umbrella just as they had gotten to their home. The wind had picked up and the turbulence caused Alicia to lose her hold on the umbrella. So, in the end, we were all umbrella-less."

"Then, why couldn't you just stay there? It would have been better if you did," I honestly say.

Her demeanor hardens upon my firm stance, and that radiant smile of hers fades, making me regret being a hard-ass on her... And the words she says next make me feel even more awful about it. Presea, glancing down at her feet now, grabs onto the hem of her skirt and mutters, "I... I didn't wanted to leave you alone." … Stupid, Sage.

Speechless, I do the only thing I can do to a girl soaking wet to the bone... I seize the initiative for the first time, and take her hand in mine. "Y-you..." My sapphire eyes shy to the floor, just like her cobalt ones. And my voice lowers, abandoning my harsh tones, just enough so only us two can hear. The dark clouds' song of rain accenting my now caring words, "You didn't have to do that, you know?" I sense her attention rise to look me in the eyes, and I do the same. Our eyes connect, blue on blue, and I have to strangle that nervous pit in my stomach so I don't lose my charisma now. I gulp, adding to my shaky courage. "L-look at you, you're soaking wet... a-and you've made me so worried. I-I'd rather have toughed it out being alone than y-you battling the elements by yourself... S-so next time, j-just wait it out. F-f-for me, okay?" My lips curl into a tender smile upon conclusion, hoping that she would see through to my sincerity.

And by the look of her reciprocated smile, she does. Presea nods and says, "I will."

Relieved, I grin wider. "G-good!" My hand still holding hers, I tug at her gently in gesture. "Now come on, let's go get you changed out of those clothes. You're gonna get sick the longer you stay in them."

"Achoo!"

… Too late.

_~ 22 Days 18 Hours 10 Minutes 51 Seconds ~_

Presea has been cleaned up by now, changed out of her drenched clothes and into comfortable dry pajamas. But now, a fever has cast over her, and her body has heated up exponentially. A cough has settled in her throat, and I can see the fever reach her cheeks. Red splotches dot her pale face, and I can't help but feel saturnine for her. Thoughtful, I believed I could do something for her to ease her pain. So after assisting Presea into her bed, wrapped in blankets and all, I excused myself and fled into the kitchen. If there was anything that could sooth her sickness, I knew it would be my cooking that could do the trick. Throughout my years of living with my sister, Raine would always be over-working herself and her body would be well-spent out. Ironic, I know—the healer incapable of healing herself. She often would get sick because of her work ethic, so, being the good younger brother, I took care of her, falling back on an old classic: soup. I eventually mastered the dish, and the broth would heal Raine without fail... I prayed the same would go for Presea now.

"Here," I sit down on the edge of her bed and present to her the bowl of soup, careful not to spill it on her, "you need to eat something. It'll make you feel better." I scoop up the broth for her and pulled the spoon close to her face. But she evades it, flinching away and shaking her head 'No.' This I was familiar with, too. I may not be a professional healer like Raine, but I knew what the symptoms were for the flu, and this was one of them. Loss of appetite. I frown at the realization, but I don't give up. "Please, Presea..." She doesn't relent, staying stubborn. I have to play to her weaknesses then, I tell myself. "I... I made this just for you."

Bingo. Her head leans slightly back to face me and the hovering spoon, looking at her nemesis head on. She doesn't say anything, but the vulnerable look on her face tells me that she wants to give it a try. The kindness inside her heart preventing her from acting cold towards me makes me feel like a puppet master, a manipulative villain. But I rid the thought from my mind, reminding myself that this is for her well-being. Then, I usher the spoon to the edges of her pursed lips, holding my breath as I wait. Her cobalt eyes try to demoralize the stew, as if doing so will make its trip down her uncooperative stomach bearable. Her lips part and then... she bites down.

Success! I think to myself, as she chews my cooking. I watch as her expression melts from disgust to approval. Her sickly, dull eyes lighting up for the first time since she had gotten sick. Swallowing her food, she uses what little energy she has so she can praise, "I-it's good! And the warm tingly feeling I feel on the inside. It's like I'm gradually being healed from the inside out." She barely is able to smile. "... You weren't lying, Genis."

"Of course, I wasn't lying!" I boast in laugh. "My cooking skills are top notch. Better than the Wonder Chef's even!" I hand over the bowl of soup to her so she can feed herself.

"Really?" Presea's eyes widen at the reveal as she accepts the bowl. "How'd you learn to cook so well? Did someone teach you?"

"Believe it or not, no. Nobody did." I shake my head.

"You taught yourself?"

"Mmhm," I affirm. "Growing up with a hopeless case for an older sister, who couldn't do anything related to housework if I wasn't around, it forces you to learn how to do things that most kids can't. Or else, you would be living off the streets if you didn't."

Presea chuckles quietly through a cough. "I understand the feeling. If it wasn't for me, Alicia wouldn't be half as grounded as she is now. I'm afraid that if I wasn't here to tame her exuberant spirit, she'd have angered the people of Ozette to the point of exile."

I laugh to that. The lighthearted conversation brings my own friend with an exuberant spirit to mind. _Lloyd_. How his actions and mine brought about our exile from Iselia. Birthed the flames that engulfed the town, the schoolhouse, and my own home. Provoked the desians to invade our lands, merciless in their assault. Causing the jerk mayor to cast us off, blaming us for the destruction of 'his' town. Helping the people we saved, those townsfolk that were trapped in their houses that we helped freed. And the people we couldn't save... Instantaneously, Marble, the frail old woman who had sacrificed her own life to protect me, surges into my thoughts. I clandestinely store away my survivor's guilt through a smile. Underneath it all from under the bed, where Presea can't see, my left hand clutches tightly onto my right—my _exsphere_ hand—trying so hard not to let suppressed memories haunt me at a time like this... Presea doesn't need to know, and I don't want her to know that she has no idea how badly I can relate to that insignificant remark. Instead, I simply say to her, "Yeah, Martel knows how unfortunate Alicia would be off on her own."

"I still wish I had a talent like yours," Presea admits in-between spoonfuls. "I'd never get sick with this life broth. Forget life bottles!" She smiles endearingly, the bright life in her gradually returning with each sip of soup.

That positive smile, her smile, helps me let go of my exsphere, and I calmly return back to reality. "You do? But you already have an amazing talent, don't you?" I ask, intrigued.

"Me, have a talent?" My eyes flutter over to her shelf of knick-knacks, trinkets, and figurines, and she continues, "Oh, you mean those. Carving is just a hobby of mine."

"Hobby? That's an understatement," I bluntly say as I rise from her bed. I stroll over to the shelf and select the one piece of art that has gotten my attention the most, and return to Presea. Then, teasingly I flash it in front of her for her to see, but mindful to keep it out of her grasp. "What about this? This isn't just some hobby-made carving... You had to have put a lot of heart into it."

It doesn't take her more than a second to realize what I was holding in my hands, and she instantly puts aside her soup onto the side-table drawer. Flailing her arms frantically at me, she, embarrassed, pleads, "H-how'd you find that? Please, give that back!"

I hand the trinket over to her, filled with sorrow and regret for messing around with her. "S-sorry... It's just that, after seeing it last night when you were asleep, I was just curious," I try to amend, my thumbs twiddling as I took a seat. Gingerly, I raise my head and add with an assuring grin, "It really looks good though. One of the best I ever saw."

Presea's hands are wrapped around the trinket cautiously, as if it were to shatter or break upon her touch. Her fingers continually trace the individual cuts she had made, possibly recalling each and every slice of her knife that brought the figurine to life. As she does this, she mumbles under her breath, unsure, "You..." Her sensitive cobalt gaze finally reaches mine. "You really think it's one of the best?"

Without hesitation, I nod, sincerity shining through my words, "It _is!_" A pause. Then, out of nowhere, she chuckles, holding up a hand to her lips to stifle it. Though, I manage to sneak a glimpse of the grin tugging at her lips. I can't help crack a smile myself. Curious, I pry in good-nature, "Hey, what's so funny?"

"You," Presea simply says just as her laughter comes to a close. Her attention falls once more to the trinket of me in her hands. "You weren't suppose to see it because it's not even finished yet... but you still like it. That's why it's funny."

Those last words of hers rekindle a memory in my mind. A scene from yesterday is sparked, and I recall the very words she had said. Just when she and her sister came home from school—during her tutoring session with me in the proper ways of wielding an axe—it was then that Presea had said to me, _"That just means you have a lot of room for improvement, and that sort of potential is better than being a born-master any day."_ I cannot help but smile at the memory. The same principle stood here. Even if her art piece wasn't finished, there was beauty in the potential of it to become greater, more magnificent than it was before. And so I told Presea the same thing that she had told me, "But it's true. Anything that holds potential is better than anything that is born perfect. Isn't that right?" I beam at her, hoping she catches onto the meaning of my words.

And she does, because soon I see her eyes light up and a solemn, yet prideful smile finds home on her face. "Right," she says.

_~ 22 Days 16 Hours 12 Minutes 39 Seconds ~_

Never has a dark and stormy night been so peaceful. I haven't felt this carefree in a long time. The once foreboding clouds above my head disappeared from my senses, the unyielding cry of rain and thunder faded into nothing. It was if the world outside had abruptly became silent. All that remained was my focus on Presea as we ate together and talked at her bed. We talked about a litany of topics. Over time, as we conversed into more personal matters, I felt like I was really learning about her, _this_ Presea. Like... She doesn't excel in school, but still enjoys it. She prefers dresses over anything else, because she feels most liberated and comfortable wearing them. She can't play an instrument, but she loves the flute. Springtime is her favorite season as it signifies a 'new beginning' to her, and, despite saying prior that carving is just a hobby, she carves more than she likes to admit. This Presea has so much... _depth_ to her. Her world much more vast than I could ever imagine, and she was allowing me into this world, her world... The Presea I knew rarely opened up herself to others; and so, I cherished this moment with this open Presea. Every word she spoke I took to heart, yearning to hold onto the little things about her that made her happy... If only I could've had the chance to get to know her better.

Blood-curling and ignorant to our amicable exchange, the macabre night sky thunderously interrupts our conversation with a deafening roar. The Combatir house momentarily shook from the blast, and the furniture clamored while dancing over the wooden paneled floors. Afraid the windows would shatter and flood indoors, Presea and I instinctively shift away from the glass and shield ourselves by forging a pillow fort. Though protected, that didn't cause the irate rain clouds to shy away. Not a minute eclipses before another clap of thunder explodes and a vibrant bolt of light expands, illuminating the darkness. Shapes and shadows unknown flash around the home; and the merciless bang courses into our bodies, straight down our spines and into our bones. This time neither of us, Presea or myself, can hold back our fright any longer. Together, in unison, we scream. Loud. Clumsily and irrationally, I, by reflex, flung to the ceiling my guardian pillow. Presea, however, found shelter... with none other than myself. _My hand_. Her vice grip clung onto my hand tight, as we both waited for nature's assault to end. And it was to my luck that we were enshrouded in darkness, because I know my cheeks are flaring an undoubtable scarlet-red right now.

Soon, the storm did ease up. The rain still pitter-pattered outside, but at least the thunder and lightning had concluded. The mild reverie brings sighs of relief to us, and Presea and I can finally relax... for only a split second, because our hands were still intertwined. Realizing this, we swiftly glance at each other and I could feel the friendly air become thick with awkwardness. The night shading our disposition, the dull glints of our blue eyes speak volumes. Shakily, we both finally let go and I promptly vault off the edge of the bed to conceal the obvious blush on my face. Presea, though, is the first to apologize, "S-sorry..."

I wander to the window, peering out of it to assess the damage on the grounds. Even though she can't see my expression, I shake my head. "I-i-it's okay. I-I w-was s-s-scared t-too!" My voice wavering, I do my best to settle it before speaking again by feigning my interest to the world outside. The yard seems to appear untouched by the storm, only a few shingles flew off. A re-nailing should do the trick. Shouldn't be too bad. Sieg, with his 'do-it-yourself' attitude, can fix that easy... My eyes bulge large, and I'm frantically scanning out the window. The new thought burned my mind; where was Sieg? I gulp... Hopefully not stuck out there in the wild, in the rain... I shake my head. Of course he isn't. Sieg's a natural when he's out there. He's probably safe and sound. "M-maybe the great lumberjack Sieg got scared of the thunder too?" I laugh, thinking of how out-of-character a spooked Sieg would look.

Presea chuckles at that. "Probably not. Nothing scares daddy."

"I can believe that." I return to her bedside, pulling up a stool and sit down. "It must pain him though, not being here for you and Alicia."

There is a brief pause before Presea nods, as if she was contemplating. Then she astounds me, speaking with calm clarity, "I've gotten used to it, the constant separation. I understand that what he does for us is important, so I do my best not to let the time when we're apart get to me. I admit, sometimes it does get hard... I especially remember right after mommy had passed away, that was the worst. Daddy didn't want to leave us alone, and the family business suffered because of it. Time passed until Alicia and I could convince him we could be on our own, and life away from daddy eventually became normal. If things hadn't unfolded this way though, he wouldn't be able to do his job efficiently. We would've been a burden to him; and I don't want to burden him. Ever." She ends with a resolute face, her gaze off into the distance. I don't say anything in return, still hypnotized by her words. Even though I was staring at a twelve year-old Presea, the further her speech progressed, the more I saw the Presea I knew. Like the transformation from a child to an adult, from naivety to unmeasurable intellect. This pre-exsphere Presea, despite being a kid, was leaps and bounds more mature than I gave her credit for. It was that kind of maturity that reminded me of myself when I was twelve, and it impressed me, awed me... Again, it takes Presea's voice to continue our exchange, "You know, speaking of daddy, he told me something funny this morning."

Broken out of my trance, I ask, "H-he did?" … What could Sieg possibly have told her?

"He said to me right before he left that he saw us holding hands last night at the dinner table, can you believe that?"

My eyes jut wide upon hearing those words. So he did see us holding hands yesterday? Immediately, a pang of fear shivers down my spine that causes me to gulp. I have no idea how to answer Presea, so I choose the best option: laughing nervously along and not saying a word and not making eye contact.

Suspicious, Presea pries tentatively, "D-daddy was joking... R-right?" Though, I never answer her verbally, my body does for me. A blush illuminates my pale anxious face, resulting in Presea to flush crimson herself. An awkward silence blankets us for Martel knows how long, both of us trying to reason through and achieve a plausible approach out of this unsettling situation.

"I-I'm sorry!"

We gape blankly at one another, embarrassment evident on both our faces as well as surprise. We both had apologized, and synchronized to boot.

"I'm sorry," Presea repeats, "sometimes I move in my sleep and must have thought of you as a stuffed animal and latched onto you."

"N-no, i-it's my fault!" I retort defensively. "I-if it wasn't for me trying to put away your carving, none of it would have happened... I-I should have respected your space." My head falls, brooding in regret. At first I hear nothing, and then... laughter? My head bolts upright instantly. "Huh?"

Softly through giggles, Presea says, "So it was both of our faults. I'm glad."

I shyly grin and rub the back of my head. "Oddly enough, I am too."

We continue to sit there, sharing the silence between us. After clearing the air over the events of last night as a mere accident, Presea and I have lost all motivation to converse about something else. I mean, what else was there to go to from here? Can't say much after that kind of revelation, especially with the thought of it still plaguing your mind. So we both mutually accepted the reality of the situation, enduring the company of the other as mutes. It's not until exhaustion overrides Presea's body—the sickness, soup, and medicine numbing her body to sleep—does one of us make a sound. With a hand over her mouth, Presea tries to hide her yawn.

I keep myself from smiling at how adorable she looks. "Tired?"

"Maybe a little..." Presea admits, as she balls her hands and rubs her eyes.

"You can go to sleep, you know? I'll be here to hold down the house for you, so you can rest easy." I smile considerately.

"C-can I..." Presea uncharacteristically struggles to speak.

"Of course you can go to sleep!" I chirp, persistent.

Apparently, I had misunderstood her so she shakes her head "No." Lowering her gaze into her own lap, Presea bites her bottom lip, then whispers so low that even my elven ears struggle to hear, "Can I... _hold your hand?_"

My heart goes from flatlined, no pulse, then spikes, sputtering at high-speed. I have to hold my breath or else I'd be hyperventilating uncontrollably. My heart, as usual, thinks of this as a romantic gesture, the hopeless romantic in me unable to reason otherwise. My head, however, logically deduces that she is asking out of fear, the hurricane forces outside still brewing on its tempest terror. Personally, all emotions and logic aside, I'd like to think that it was a little bit of both, because doing what I do next, takes the courage and compassion of both extremes to commit... "I-is that b-b-better? Y-you're n-not scared?" I stutter as I reach over and rest my hand on hers.

She accepts my hand, and smiles gently. "N-no... Not anymore now that I know you'll be with me."

I nod and return a grin of my own. In a hush tone, I say, "Yeah... no matter how bad it gets." Presea's cobalt eyes flutter shut, her breathing slowing to a more rhythmic pace. But just before she goes under into sleep, she reassuringly grips her hand tightly around mine, as if checking to see if I'm still here. The act causes me to smile even bigger. It was then that I realized no matter how mature I perceived her to be, Presea was still that little girl deep down inside. One that was afraid of thunder and lightning... Whispering to her dozing figure, I gently console her with my own subtle squeeze back, "... I'm here."

_~ 21 Days 22 Hours 03 Minutes 17 Seconds ~_

_Drip drop. Drip drop. Drip drop._ The monotonous ambiance of rainfall is what I awoke to the previous day and was what lulled me to sleep. So it didn't leave me flabbergasted to awake to the same intermittent weather the next morning. Something else, however, was capable of that... When my sensitive eyes finally found the strength to open, they blinked rapidly. Having just woken up, it's normal for my body to feel dazed like this, my head not exactly there; but for some reason, a nerve-racking sensation in my gut made me feel as if something was wrong. I squeeze my hand to feel for Presea, to know she was still by my side... But my hand, it grasps nothing; Presea's presence eludes me. My head instantly rises from resting on the bedsheets, jerking back in dread. My hazy eyes couldn't believe it. The bed was empty, the sheets untamed... Presea was gone.

Mixed emotions—guilt, sadness, hurt, worry—eat away at me, as I frantically surveyed the room, my eyes on reconnaissance for the girl with pink hair. But every place I look to, she is nowhere to be found. Where did she go? Was she safe? Did somebody kidnap her? But then, why am I not harmed? Just what happened last night? I cursed internally at myself... Some guardian I was.

Just as I'm yanking on my shoes, about to sprint outdoors without any protection from the wind or rain, I spot a small sliver of paper sitting there snug in one of the soles of my shoes. It was jagged around the sides, like someone had freshly torn it from an existing piece. Picking it up, I intently examine the note and notice the tiny writing etched on its lines. My sapphire eyes widen and light up, recognizing the hand-writing. It was a message from Presea!

_Dear Genis,_

_Seems like this always keeps happening, doesn't it? You seemed so knock-out after staying up so late last night, so I didn't want to wake you again. On the bright-side, your soup has lifted my ill-spirits. I'm not sick anymore! For that I have you to thank. Also Martel has been kind this morning—the rain has let up, and I decided to leave for school this morning. I was in a rush to make it on time, so I couldn't make you a fresh breakfast. If you're hungry, there's still some leftover soup you made last night. I saved it for you, just in case. See you this afternoon!_

_- Presea_

I let loose an exasperated sigh. No need for holding my breath any longer—Presea was safe, and that's what mattered. Then, I chuckle upon suddenly realizing how smart she was, placing the note where I couldn't miss it. She probably expected this, me becoming all panicked like this. The thought brings a grin to my face. Had to give her credit there. After pocketing the note, I finish putting on my shoes and decide that, since I overslept two days running, I should prepare a welcome back home meal for Presea, Alicia, and Sieg. I amble over to the kitchen, intent on making one of the best dishes I've ever made. But I find myself stopping in mid-step. A misplaced object catches my attention in my peripheral vision, and I can't help but gravitate towards it... On top of the dining table was an abandoned umbrella.

My attention darts to the window, and I see the light rain that woke me begins to pour heavier and heavier by the minute. There was no mistaking it. The rain won't stop... And, the worst of it all, Presea forgot her umbrella.

_~ 21 Days 21 Hours 55 Minutes 04 Seconds ~_

Rain is falling from the sky, and the once docile winds have picked up, the turbulence throwing off my balance. Yet, somehow, I miraculously find the willpower in me to stabilize myself, not losing footing of the ground beneath me and the destination in mind. Mud, however, has pelted me repetitively. The wet dirt coats my clothes, soiling the fine craftsmanship that Raine had sown up for me. It was to my luck she wasn't around, or else I'm one-hundred percent positive that she would punish me for not caring for my clothes. Even if she was though, I would disregard Raine's glare of shame and endure her punishment. Going through that would be worth it for this moment.

There, standing underneath the overhang entrance of the old Ozette Schoolhouse, was Presea. Her sister, Alicia, I saw idling inside the school and staring out the window, possibly wanting to stay completely dry. Both of their expressions were dark, humbled by the skies above and the terrible clouds of rain they held. However, the closer I step towards the Ozette Schoolhouse, I watch the fruits of my labor trudging up the steep hill unfold... Radiant smiles slowly grow on each of their faces as I emerge over the horizon, a glint of hope shining in their matching cobalt eyes. Before I know it, I've made it to the school. I now stand face-to-face with the elated Combatirs.

Seeing their smiles in person, I can't help but shed my modest facade, a blissful grin replacing it. I outstretch the umbrella I had used to shield me out to Presea, and I say with a loyal grin, "Forgot something?" All Presea does is giggle and reach out to me. Our hands meet, gently touching as we both hold onto the umbrella handle. "Sorry I couldn't make it on time. Took me a while to finally put on my shoes." I send a friendly wink.

Once more, Presea softly laughs, understanding what I meant about the shoes. Her cobalt blue eyes fixate on me as she says, "You really kept your word... You came."

I don't avert my eyes, only staring back at her and sharing more smiles. "Yeah... I'm here."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Gah. The final stretch of writing I don't enjoy too much personally. (Don't worry, I won't tell you where my final stretch starts so you don't have any bias or anything.) It's not that I'm not fond of my concepts; it's more of how I executed wasn't up to my standards. It's probably just my headache talking though, so if you enjoyed it, disregard that rant. Haha. I surely hope this chapter entertained you folks, and hopefully the fluff didn't kill you. Eheh. I'm sorry. Can't. Resist. Implementing. Fluff. Haha.

This chapter, like Chapter 6, focuses on Genis and Presea's growing friendship. I wanted them to be completely alone together for this chapter, a rarity throughout the entire story. So I hope I made the experience believable and pleasing. Sieg and Alicia will be back for the next chapter and those to come, so no worries there.

_Fun Facts of the Chapter:  
_* Ch. 7: When It Rains... was later inspired by my own experiences with rain. Now that hurricane season has begun, my sunshine weather in Florida has been nothing but rain, clouds, and, oh wait for it, more rain. Feels like I'll never be able to leave the house and go to the beach. *Sigh*  
* Sieg & Alicia's Absence: I hope that was clear in the story. Sieg is out on business affairs and left town. Due to the storm's severity, he was unable to return back home that night. Alicia was at a friend's house, working on a project. I planned for them to be gone to make the fluff parts possible.  
* Deja vu? Oh yes, I can't help myself. You'll see more of that in the future, where I bring past actions/conversations into the present situation. Looking back, it is rather... corny? But I like the messages, the meaning I place in the deja vus enough to keep them.  
* Presea's Talent: I originally was suppose to reveal who taught Presea how to carve, but I never was able to do that. Gah, I apologize... Maybe for a later chapter, perhaps?  
* Genis fell asleep where? Okay, time for me to clear the air. I was not implying that he was sleeping in the bed with Presea. He had sat in a nearby stool, and his head slumped forward onto the side of the bed. He was the look-out, yes. But everyone has to sleep sometime. So no they weren't sharing the same bed. The two are not that close. Right now, they are still lingering in the friendzone.

Think that about does it. For those who really missed Sieg around in this chapter, I have a virtual present for you! If you head on over to my profile and dropped down to **[MY FANART/ARTWORK]** section, you'll find my rendition of Sieg there. It's only a sketch sadly due to me being out of town and without my tablet. But hey, I'm rather content with that sketch for now. Hope you readers will appreciate that.

Okay, time to introduce the Chapter Challenge for this time around! **Chapter Challenge:** There's an instance during this chapter that Genis remembers how he learned magic. Tell me where he learned it and what his first spell was. If you do that, you'll get a teaser of what's to come in Chapter 8.

Before I go, I have a proposition for you readers who are fellow authors. I'd like to reach out to the Tales of Symphonia community who has helped me grow as a writer. As a thank you, I'd like to start a small art request project, where I draw (in my anime-esque style) your original character or a Tales of Symphonia character in one of your stories. This, I hope, will bring to your audiences a visual representation of a character they've grown attached to. This will most likely be an every other month thing, possibly by seasons if coloring is involved. (I have yet to feel comfortable with coloring, to be honest. Sketching/Inking I can do rather effectively, though.) If there is a high amount of requests, recipients will be chosen at random. So no bias from me. Best part of it is that this entire thing is free of charge! You don't have to give me anything. All I wish is to give back to fellow fanfictioners through another medium, which is art. Thanks for hearing me out, and I look forward to working with other authors!

Until I return with the next update, have a good one~ :)


	9. This World of Make-Believe

Well, looky here! Look who decided to update for once. It was about time for me to end my usual 3 month hiatus. Haha! I really enjoy updating for this story, especially now that we're almost at the half-way marker! Just 2 chapters until we hit the big 10. Once I reach that, I know there is no way this story will _not_ reach its finale, even with me enduring college life. So as always, I'd like to thank those that have stuck around!

**Kudos Corner:** Many thanks to the readers and especially the reviewers—**Quistal**, **Zefie Kirasagi**, **OkonoMiyagi**, **AnriMia24**, **Moonlight** **M3lody**, **Loleus**, and **Link Fangirl01**—for your time in reading the last chapter. Seeing your reactions to the work I put into this story really pushes me to do my best! Also, I want to thank those that personally messaged me over my time of inactivity. You guys know who you are, and I don't want to forget to repeat that I very much appreciate those kind author check-ups. Really, they always bring smiles to my face and remind me that my stories, like this one, still have an audience. :)

**Chapter 7 Challenge Victors:** Congrats to **Quistal**, **Moonlight M3lody**, and **Loleus** for participating and getting the answer correct!

Time to grab some snacks and sit back, you guys. Even though this chapter has been in the works for quite some time, just like some of the other chapters, I hope you'll find some entertainment value in it!

**Disclaimer:** Never in my life will I ever own Tales of Symphonia and its characters. Nor will anyone else but Namco... Unless they give away the rights to some other company, but I highly doubt that.

* * *

_**Ch. 8: This World of Make-Believe**_

* * *

Trudging back to the cottage house whilst being in the middle of a storm turned out to be less of a hassle than I pictured it to be. Sure, we—Presea, Alicia, and I—were sharing the same tiny umbrella, but it was an entertaining return trip with all of us squished together. Made the experience not as awkward as a trio. Martel knows what embarrassing things I would get myself into if I was alone with Presea and in these conditions, so having Alicia breaking the ice with her infectious enthusiasm was an indeed a plus in my book. Her singing in the rain, it brought smiles to Presea and me. Even the worst of weathers can't tame the rambunctious youth that was Alicia Combatir. No matter what, you can always find a smile and a spring in that petite pink-haired's step. That free-spirit that I'd always see in Colette thrived in her too as well as that go-getter attitude of Lloyd. It was no wonder why I was comfortable talking to the youngest Combatir; it was as if she was someone I had known all my life—or rather, two people.

By the time we reach their home, despite having the umbrella for protection, we find ourselves smothered with dirt from the knee down. We clean up accordingly, taking shifts for the shower room. As the youngest, we allowed—more like forced actually—Alicia to freshen up first, while Presea and I attended to dinner. Once Alicia finally joined us, she took care of setting the table and Presea left to clean herself up. That meant I was the unlucky soul who had to go last and deal with the cold water, the hot water being used by both girls. But I toughed through it, conditioned through the many days and nights during the Journey when we had to shower in the most unconventional ways. When I popped out, cleansed and hungry, I returned to a dreary sight. Alicia and Presea were sitting by themselves in the dining room, their gazes off to the front door, as if waiting to see their father waltz in and gather them into a hug. The sight causes my heart to drop and a frown cuts the edges of my lips. When they realize my arrival, however, their faces brighten and they invite me politely to dinner... Nights like this really must be hard for them both, even if they don't want to admit it.

I settle myself down in my usual spot, in-between the two sisters and across from the single empty seat that used to be Sieg's. Not sensing Sieg's presence, regardless of his analyzing and cold eyes, it just wasn't the same... We ate in morbid silence that night, listening to the downpour loop outside. Occasionally, I'd notice the two girls glance out the window or turn to the front door upon hearing a knock resound through the house. Unfortunately, it'd just be the wooden frame of the cottage shaking from the turbulence. Two days in a row without their father... I prayed to Martel that night there wouldn't be a third. And I prayed that Sieg was okay, because tucking them in at night, especially Alicia, leaves me heartbroken.

"There, is that okay? You need anything, a cup of water or something?" I say to Alicia, as I pulled the bed covers over her.

Shaking her head, Alicia replies, "No, I don't want water." She snuggles deeper into her blankets, pondering on a thought. She, recumbent, suddenly launches upright in bed, ruining the nicely organized covers I had just set. Internally, I groaned knowing that my work was for naught. "Oh, but I do want something else! A bedtime story!" Her face beams a blinding grin, causing my once irritated self to fade. For someone about to go to bed, this seemed to be a second wind of life.

"A bedtime story?" I repeat curiously, a brow of mine raising.

"Mmhmm!" Alicia jubilantly bounces in her seat and bobs her head up and down. "You know, like fairy tales and fantasies."

"Fairy tales and fantasies, huh?" Being honest here, I may be a genius who has read every book lying on the bookshelf in my own house and in the schoolhouse of Iselia. So you can count on me knowing stories. I knew the ancient mythos of the Giant Kharlan Tree, the history of the Desians, the origins of the angels, and so much more... Just not kids' stories. If there's one thing I didn't expertise in during my childhood, it was childhood itself. I had lived a rather sheltered life given the fact that Raine and I were still incognito about our true race. So I stayed indoors often—probably why I'm so pale—and read whatever books she had on-hand, which were of course history books. Something tells me, though, that Alicia wouldn't appreciate the hard-facts of reality as a bedtime story. Nevertheless, I give it a shot anyway, wanting the easy way out for once, "Hmm, I don't know any kid stories... How about some Tethe'allan history instead?"

Her face scrunches up in disinterest at my offer, and her body slouches back down into her sheets. Going back to bed, Alicia says with disappointment, "Oh nevermind, Genis." A pseudo-yawn ascends from her throat. "I'm actually getting pretty sleepy again anyway, so don't worry about it... Good night."

"Oh, okay..." I recoil back from Alicia's side of the bed, feeling hurt for having let down such a sweet girl. Unable to do anything more, I simply follow up with a "good night" of my own, and glance over to the other side of the bed to make sure Presea was fine too. Receiving her signature beam, I send back a good-night smile also before slinking myself into my own bed sheets and drifting asleep.

_~ 21 Days 14 Hours 12 Minutes 21 Seconds ~_

Sizzling oil echoes into my ears, the sound perking them up to attention. My nose catches whiff of the smell of frying meat. And my grumbling stomach solidifies my deduction. A breakfast, and a fresh one at that, was being served. I roll out of bed, excited to start a new day. Having folded the sheets of my bed and dressing up, I scurry around the corner into the kitchen. I rub my eyes momentarily, the dreariness not quite gone... Could this be true? But once I reopened my blinking eyes, my doubt is erased. There he was bent over the stove, flipping eggs in a pan. Sieg was back to business, fixing up breakfast for us as usual. Not that I don't mind the feast of course, I'm just in shock over the fact that Sieg returned so early. "Sieg?" I say, stepping to his side. "When did you get home? I didn't hear you come in last night."

As he cooked, Sieg rubbed the temples of his forehead with one hand. It was then that I saw first-hand how miserable Sieg looked. He looked abnormally exhausted, dark bags hung from his eyes and the scruff on his face even more unruly than usual. His once acute dissecting glare has softened from being tired, the bitterness sucked out of his pupils and replaced with a dull glaze. He must have gone through a really long and arduous journey trying to get back home. "I tried to come home as early as I could, but the rain wouldn't stop until a few hours before daybreak. I took the chance and weathered through the light rain, and made it back just as dawn edged over the horizon and the rain stopped," he tells me, as he holds back a yawn. Plating a couple of eggs, bacon, and toast onto a platter, Sieg hands the serving to me. "Figured, since I was already awake, I might as well make breakfast like I always do."

I force a grateful smile and accept the meal with a nod. For him to continue his daily routine, despite the set back of the weather and his own exhaustion, Sieg was one determined father. That kind of steadfast determination is why I was starting to highly respect and admire him for. But those sacrifices of his, it's hard for me to just stand by watching someone give up so much. If only there was something else, something more than just lumberjack apprenticeship to prove to him my thanks... Appreciative of his dedication, I say, "Thanks, Sieg." Taking the plate, I swoop around the kitchen counter and sit at one of the barstools, so I could converse with Sieg directly as I ate. In-between bites, I ask, "So what are we going to be doing today. Heading out into the forest and cutting down more trees, cutting logs here, or building something?"

"Actually, you're off-duty today. Not gonna need you around," Sieg bluntly says while flipping bacon strips.

"Huh?" I utter, my fork clanging down onto my plate and my mouth hanging ajar. Wait... did he just say I'm not working today? "I'm not working? How come?"

"Thought it was obvious. I just got home this morning and I've come down with a slight cold and a headache. I have important plans, yes, but it's something I can go out and do on my own. Besides, don't you appreciate having leave from work for once?" Sieg counters bitterly. Although harsh and upfront with his words, he did make an honest point. We both needed a break—no point in arguing about that.

"Oh... I get it," I quietly say in response, sounding as respectful as I can. For the rest of the time I'm sitting at the barstool, Sieg cooks his own breakfast in silence and I eat mine just the same. We don't exchange any formalities after that, even after I finish my meal and go clean my dishes. It's not until I'm done stacking my glass wares back into the cabinets do I receive acknowledgment from Sieg that causes me to stop what I'm doing.

In the middle of plating his own breakfast, Sieg informs me, "Presea and Alicia are off school today. They're outside if you wish to keep them company."

Hesitantly, I silently nod in a neutral manner, not entirely sure how to react to him telling me that. Then, I take the cloth I had been using to wipe the dishes with and hang it over the sink faucet. Just as I'm about to jog outside, intending to join the Combatir sisters, I'm again halted by the intimidating low, gravely voice of Sieg.

"Hey, boy!" Sieg calls out, his tone leaning toward more of a command, however. I flinch, fearful of what Sieg could possibly scold me for. All of the things I did and all the things that transpired underneath this roof while he was gone comes instantly to mind. And I gulp, holding my breath. I wait for the worst, but for some odd reason... I don't receive the wrath of Sieg. Instead, Sieg's vicious demeanor has diminished, a soft flare of acceptance lingering in his throat as he speaks, "Thanks... Thanks for taking care of my girls in my stead... Presea—she told me everything you did for them, did for her. I don't say this often to people, but I appreciate what you did for my family... I thought you deserved to know that." Hearing that simple gesture from him, I felt respected. The new trust we had formed was finally strengthening, and no longer was I feeling the same animosity from Sieg when I first arrived. The realization was satisfying, expelling a sigh of relief that I was hanging onto.

Shifting sideways to half-face Sieg, I flash a humble smile. "Thank you, Sieg."

"Now, what are you waiting for? Go head out—they're waiting for you out there!" Sieg orders, shooing me off with a spatula covered in egg batter. The sight cracks a smile on my face: Sieg in the kitchen, dawning an apron at the waist and waving a spatula around. It's hard not to reserve your emotions at a sight like that, but apparently, Sieg doesn't appreciate my amusement. He threatens dauntingly with a raised spatula, "Don't make me change my mind!"

I stifle a chuckle from ascending out of my mouth and wave good-bye to the oldest Combatir. As I do so, for a brief second, I swear I catch a glimpse of Sieg's renown scowl transform into an almost half-grin. I smile wider in thought... Maybe, just maybe I was growing onto that stubborn old man known as Siegfried Combatir. "Later, Sieg," I say rushing outdoors before Sieg can tell me otherwise. The kiss of sunlight pouring down from the heavens was a pleasant surprise to my skin, as I stepped to the edge of the patio. After two nights of consecutive rainfall, the sight of the sun hovering over my head brought an air of frivolity in me. I soon found myself simply soaking in the light rays with open arms, breathing in the decadence of a bright sun-soaked day. "What a beautiful morning..." I say to no one in particular, and a beam incited by the absence of the gloomy clouds shapes my lips.

A presence I had not sensed earlier interrupts my appreciation over the change in mother-nature by agreeing, "It does, doesn't it?" My gaze flutters to my side, and I almost flinch in fright, the sight of the person throwing me off-guard. There, sitting calmly on the porch railings and swinging her legs without a care in the world, was the youngest of the Combatir sisters. I don't know how long she had been sitting there, staring above and into the clear blue skies along with me, but a little courtesy "hello" as a warning would've been great nonetheless.

Upon regaining my composure, I ask, "Alicia, how long have you been here?"

"I don't know," Alicia shrugs while bobbing her head side-to-side, "maybe ten, twenty minutes? Been sitting here ever since I finished eating breakfast."

"You have nothing else to do? No plans with friends or anything?"

She replies by shaking her head. "Nope." Huh? A young girl with nothing to do during a school break? That's a darn shame... I frown. There has to be something for her to spend her time. Not many chances to have free-time without having to think about the woes of school, so you have to live it up.

"What about things you and your family like to do? Anything fun you and your dad do, or you and your sister?" I suggest considerately, but then the realization hits me. Her sister. Where was Presea? I reel my attention back away from Alicia, pulling my vision to other parts of the house. I look over to the usual stoop on the front porch where I'd see Presea the most. She normally sat there when she carved in order to prevent the wood shavings from making the house dirty. However, my eyes fail to spot her. I turn to peer into the house, checking to see if I missed her while I got ready for the morning; but again, no sign of her anywhere. Even her clunky gray boots by the doorway were gone... Just where did Presea go, and why unannounced? I'm tempted to check my shoes to see if I missed a note addressed to me, but I choose not to when I feel nothing poking my feet. Instead, my attention falls on Alicia again, my mind bustling with questions. "Speaking of your sister, where is Presea?"

Once more Alicia shrugs. "I don't know. Probably out to her favorite secret spot in the forest. She goes there from time-to-time, and she never brings me with her." Alicia expels a disgruntled huff and crosses her arms, hurt from the abandonment. "I mean, can you believe her? I'm her younger sister, but she chooses to not play with me and goes into her own little place in the forest. Hmph. Talk about being selfish." At first I feel empathetic toward Alicia, the feeling of being abandoned still burns deeply in my heart. The thought of my own mother materializes from my sea of memories—the only memory I have of her in fact, and ironically enough, the first memory of my mother: It was our encounter with Virginia on the floating metropolis of the half-elves, Exire... The slanderous words of Raine ring violently in my head, pounding my thoughts as I tried to remember the face of the woman who had left me for dead... _"She's unbelievably selfish! She tosses us aside on a whim… and then forgets us… And just goes off into her own little world of dreams!" _Those words... Those were Raine's exact words about our mother, and, at the time, I didn't blame my sister for bearing those thoughts. I just... couldn't. But could Alicia, who spoke just the same, truly mean what she said about Presea, her own sister? Thinking of the possible similarities, the coincidences, causes me to feel uneasy and conflicted, and I fear the reason behind Presea's actions. A part of me wants to find Presea and confront her about it, but then again, I wouldn't be able to find her, let alone find my way out of the forest all by myself.

"... She'll be back, right?"

"Yeah, she usually gets back later in the afternoon... Still, I get bored easily without her. I have nothing to do until she gets back," Alicia confesses in a depressed tone. Seeing Alicia so uncharacteristically somber causes me to feel sad for her, but at the same time, hearing the news that Presea will be back brings relief. Alicia was just over-exaggerating like little kids do; I shouldn't have read too much into her words.

"That's a long time just waiting. You sure you don't want to do something else until Presea returns?" I reiterate, concerned for Alicia.

"Well..." Alicia sings, as her mind drifts off to Martel knows what. Her lips curled in thought and her eyes darted around as she pondered while humming. A few moments later though, an idea finally reaches her and she enthusiastically says, "You can play make-believe with me!" A crescent smile from ear-to-ear adorns her face, one that emits undeniable cuteness. And I have to fight myself to not give in then and there to her whimsical smile... Play make-believe? I can't do that, I remind myself. It's one thing playing with a children; I'm fine with that, because it seemed like simple babysitting to me. But playing _make-believe_ with them? Now that's where I drew the line. There was no way that I'd agree to such a childish thing. I outgrew those antics long time ago. Heck, even when Lloyd and Colette wanted to have fun back in Iselia, I would sit out and read most of the time because they were too out-there for me. It was since then that I had set my own maturity levels, and I didn't plan on breaking it now.

Not wanting to hurt her feelings further, I politely decline Alicia, "Sorry, Alicia, but I'm too old for that kind of stuff. And I told you before, fantasy isn't my thing."

"Too old?" Alicia sends me a mystified look of disbelief. She promptly vaults off her perch on the porch railing and steps closer to me until she is directly underneath me, peering up at me. The disregard of my personal space leaves me feeling uncomfortable, and I have to restrain myself from disrespectfully stepping away from Alicia. Her lips then purse-up when she speaks her thought aloud, "How old are you again?"

I tentatively answer, unsure of the point of her question, "Uh, fourteen..."

"Fourteen?" Alicia says baffled, her blue orbs widening. "You're still a kid! How can you _not_ like playing make-believe?"

"I-I'm not a kid, a-and I just don't, okay," I retort defensively, shyly retreating away from Alicia's examining glare. She too was definitely her father's daughter—that judging look was unforgivingly daunting! I don't cower into silence from the stare, however, retaliating back with my own inquiry, "Why are you so vehement on playing make-believe anyway? It's not even real."

Alicia looks at me, a mixture of frustration, pity, and worry settling in her eyes. "Real? Is that why you don't want to play, because it isn't real?" Abruptly, she giggles at me. "That's the whole point, Genis! The joy of the endless possibilities of what the mind can dream up, the instance where everything and anything comes true, and the thrill of the journey of fulfilling your deepest dreams... Like when the knight in shining silver armor goes out to rescue the princess who has been captured in the darkest depths of some fortress, bringing her safely back home! Oh, how I love those kind of fantasies!" Alicia's attention drifts off, a dreamy grin plastering her face. For a young girl so adamant on a world of make-believe, I had to give her credit for her imagination. However, that smile of hers eventually does melt away into a teasing smirk. "... You can fulfill that fantasy, you know?"

"Fulfill what?" I say, taken-back by her change in tone. If hanging around Lloyd and Colette during recess taught me anything in Iselia, it was that that conniving look on Alicia's face and that sly manner of speech told me that she was up to something. I tried to brace myself for whatever it was.

"You know," she hops up and down while waving her arms sporadically, "be the knight in shining silver armor who brings the princess back home!" Despite my best precaution measures, I almost choked upon realizing it… She meant _me and Presea_.

"T-that's a stupid fantasy," I stammer, as I attempted holding back the blushes from bombarding my cheeks. Thankfully, I am able to do so, but that doesn't stop Alicia from pursuing further. In fact, the rejection seems to only entice her even more, like it was some sort of challenge in her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon! You can be a hero! Please, oh please play make-believe with me!" Alicia pleads with clasped hands. Her judging glare has faded by now, an angelic gleam in her eyes instead. I have to look away or else I'd succumb to her charms. But then she throws me in for a loop, adding pursed lips to her puppy-dog stare. "Don't tell me you don't care about my sister? Aren't you worried about her?" That... that manages to break me, and I fall deep for the vulnerable, adorable look that Alicia showcases so well. A perfectly executed pout from her and I'm a complete sucker.

"Fine, but only because I'm concerned about Presea," I relent through a groan.

"Yayyyyy!" Alicia cheers exuberantly as she pops right off the patio. She speeds off, without a second to waste, skipping toward the edges of the Gaoracchia Forest. Amidst her celebration, Alicia calls back to me with hands cupped around her mouth, "Let's go, Sir Genis! A knight in shining silver hair mustn't leave the fair maiden in the forest waiting!"

A blush taints my cheeks, and regret immediately sets in as I raise a hand to my forehead... Martel, what have I gotten myself into?

_~ 21 Days 01 Hours 40 Minutes 08 Seconds ~_

Wilderness finds its way in enticing me back into its clutches, its vines and branches swaying their arms to venture in. The Gaoracchia Forest, despite the vicious tempest of the past few nights, has endured its eerie, hypnotic gloom. I find myself strolling along its dirt pathways that I've become slowly acquainted during my trips scavenging for lumber with Sieg. Though, this time around, the gargantuan lumberjack is no longer with me to provide protection and comfort, and nope, no Francesca either. This time, all I have to guide me is a dusty old map, given to me by the big man himself. It puzzled me on how lenient Sieg was acting today, not scolding me on being close with Presea and freely letting me borrow a map to find her. I don't know how much of that was in due part of our newfound trust with one another, but something about the way he acted as we departed hinted at an underlying motive in shooing me and Alicia away. I remember distinctively the look on his face then, the turmoil brewing in his eyes and the distraught carved in his brows...

"_Just take the map and stick to the pathways. I've raised Presea well enough to know that she wouldn't stray far from the safety of the trails I've shown her, so you should find her easy. You be sure to stick to them, too," _Sieg, monotone, had told me.

"_Aren't you concerned about Presea? Why don't you come with us?" _I had asked with raised eyebrows, appalled at his change from the overly-protective father to the don't care dad.

And it was the very words he said next, while bearing a broken voice, that resounded deafeningly in my mind: _"There's certain things that a person has to do on their own, just like my own duties that I have to get done today..."_

Certain things that a person has to do on their own? Just what did Sieg mean by that? And how did it connect with Presea? My brows cross further in thought, my eyes sharpening at the map in my hands as if doing so will help me locate Presea faster.

But even the map is out of my control. Pink enshrouds my vision, and I feel the map fly out of my grasp. An energetic ball of joy named Alicia Combatir now held the map in her petite hands, her eyes erratically scanning the trails. Lifting her head, "Sir Genis, hasten your step! Princess Presea awaits!" Alicia urges from the front of the pack several paces ahead of me. A juvenile grin is plastered on her face as she waves the map carelessly in the wind. I cringe at the sight, fearing that frail map doesn't have much left in it to stay in one piece. To our luck, it doesn't rip and Alicia quickly pockets the parchment before treading forward without me. "Onward 'o slow knight!"

A sigh escapes my lips as I closely watch the pink blur go racing off into the distance, cautious to not lose sight of her. Even though Alicia was nothing like her father, the protective one, or her sister, the caring soul, I somehow found a sense of peace with the youngest Combatir. Maybe it was the sense of familiarity that I shared with her, knowing that she reminds me of my two best friends, Lloyd and Colette? I'm almost sure of it, because traversing through this forest with Alicia rekindles so many old memories from within my subconscious. The days spent climbing the hill and going through the Iselian Forest to get to Lloyd's house is sparked in my mind—how Colette and I would follow Lloyd and Noishe home to play, thinking of that causes a smile to break my stoic demeanor. However, a harsh reminder of the past is presented before me. Alicia has opened up a pouch of cookies, bringing one closer to the edges of her salivating lips. The cookies, they bring up memories of Colette's birthday, one of the most bittersweet moments of my life. It was on that day that I decided to follow Lloyd back to his home like I used to, but things were different that day. That day, I detoured to the Desian Ranch, and it was there that I gave the extra cookies from Colette's present to the warm-hearted old lady I had befriended... Marble.

"Marble?" Alicia says skeptically. It's here that I realize I had spoken my thought aloud, and that leaves me speechless. In my time pondering over the past, Alicia has slowed down significantly for me to catch up. I blink profusely, trying to gain my bearings, as Alicia decides on not taking a bite of her cookie, reeling it back instead and turning to me. "It's not a marble cookie, Genis, but it is a snicker-doodle. You want some?" Kindly, she offers me one, waving the round disc to me.

Respectfully, I find my voice to decline. "No," I shake my head, "thank you, but no thanks... I think I've had my fill of sweets back when I was your age." Inwardly, I scoff—there would be no way for Alicia to understand the truth behind my last sentence. That sweets weren't a sugary treat; to me, they were bitter reminder of the past.

As expected, Alicia doesn't pursue the meaning further and simply shrugs. Biting into her crispy treat, she says, "Suit yourself!"

The sight of her so bubbly, having a spring in her step, it caused me to smile again. Although I've had only a couple of personal exchanges with Alicia, I never fail to find a piece of Lloyd or Colette in her. Something about the brilliance of human charisma in them, it's the first thing that gave me hope that not all humans were bad. The same was true for Alicia here, with every step she took, giggle she made, or even the occasional quirky comment about me. If it wasn't for Alicia, I wouldn't have truly felt at home here, in this time. My contemplative grin fades, however, upon noticing what Alicia is doing.

"Alicia! W-what do you think you're doing?!" I frenetically warn, hustling my way to where she was. In the middle of the clearing Sieg and I normally go to, Alicia was crouched over, crumbling her excess cookies up for the critters of the forest. They were monguirrels, minute hybrid beasts of squirrels and mongeese that have beady eyes, tiny fangs, elongated frames, and a bushy tail. With a courageous palm out, she was hand feeding each and every one of them. Worried that she might get attacked by them, especially a rabid one, I hastily rushed to her side, grabbed onto her shoulders, and pulled her back onto her feet. "Alicia, those are wild monsters! What makes you think feeding them is a bright idea?!"

Her cobalt eyes instantly appear hurt from being scolded, but instead of seeing the innocent gleam that I saw from Presea yesterday, I see the complete opposite: a rebellious glint burns in her eyes. And her stance becomes hardened, causing me to be overcome with intimidation. This feeling... "So what? They are still living beings too. Why can't I give them a cookie or two just like you? Just because you didn't want it doesn't mean they can't have it either," Alicia defensively retorts and crosses her arms. This feeling... It was the same feeling of justice I always get from Lloyd. Recognizing the parallel leaves me dumbfounded, and my hands release Alicia. Immediately, Alicia bends back down to the ground, feeding the furry creatures that have begun to squabble at our feet. "There, there, little guy. I didn't mean to ignore you. Mean Sir Genis is to be blamed." As if understanding her words, a slinky monguirrel, the youngest of the pack, hisses in my direction; and I back-step, hands-up in submission. Just like I predicted, her Colette-side shows, though not to my benefit.

Sorrowful, I cough and rub the back of my head. "... Sorry," I say, but Alicia doesn't regard my weak apology. Her focus is at the high-pitched squeaking friends she is making, their tiny tongues licking at her fingers. She giggles as more and more come to gently nimble at her fingers. "You like caring for cute animals, don't you?"

"Well, these cute animals deserve it!" A laugh ascends out of her endless smiles. She pats the heads of the ones still lingering around her. "They are my sidekicks after-all!"

"Your sidekicks?"

Breaking up more crumbles, Alicia nods. "Mhm! I am the Summoner in this party and these creatures are my pact-mates. You know, like in the Tale of Spiritua—" Her attention rises to me, but her smile disappears when she makes eye-contact with my eyes. "Oh, that's right... You don't believe in fairy tales." The ambiance around us turns cold, and we're left in silence. Not even the monguirrels let out a single cry.

Constantly I have been questioning Alicia and her right to believe in a world of fantasy, where I am a knight in shining silver hair, she the vigilante summoner of all things adorable, and Presea the damsel in distress... But who was I, someone who had slept through time, to deny her the right to believing in fairy tales? I was a complete hypocrite. I slept through time to fulfill this dream of Presea's, to make her happy—yet, how is any of that even possible? Could Fate really be doing me a favor? ... Or could it be that my own pathetic mind has created this world of make-believe to allow me to delude myself into living a secret dream of mine? … Just like my mother. Could I—am I? … Am I just like Virginia? Broken so far that I've begun falling into insanity? … No! I shake my head. This world of make-believe, it _does_ exist. I know it, I can feel it. This hourglass hanging at my neck proves my point, I think as I desperately grasp onto the instrument, seeing the ones and zeros spinning around my head. I let go and I return to the present, where Alicia is still playing with the animals... And even if I am dreaming, that this world is nothing but a fantasy, a fairy tale... This world to me is just like how Alicia perceives playing make-believe: _real._

Gradually, as to not frighten Alicia's sidekicks to go scurrying away, I kneel down on my right foot and extend one of my arms to Alicia. She incredulously stares at me, wondering what my intentions are, but I let my actions speak for me. With sincerity glistening my eyes, I hold out an open hand.

"You... you want to feed them, too?" Alicia gently asks.

I supportively nod. "Can I?" She replies by crushing bits of her remaining cookie into my open palm, which I accept by clutching it safely in my grasp. When I lower my closed fist over to the runt monguirrel, the same one that was malicious to me before, it hisses at me yet again. But once I open my hand, revealing the glorious sweet treat, the runt softens instantly and slinks its long body closer to my fingers. It sniffs my hand to see if the meal is safe before diving head first and chowing down energetically. The runt monguirrel was actually rather cute nibbling on the cookie crumbs, and I smiled at its content squeaks at me. Rising, I send a glance to Alicia, and we both send a satisfied grin at one another. Finally, I had made peace.

However, as to contradict that, another hiss erupts from one of the tiny fur-balls at our feet. The call appears to have come from the largest monguirrel out of the entire pack, the rodent being triple the size of a normal monguirrel. He had to be the alpha male, and boy was he irritated about not being included in the food fest, flashing his sharp fangs amidst the hisses. Believing that some food would calm him, I bend down to the ground again and hold out my hand. "Alright, Mr. Alpha, there's no need for animosity. There's still some cookies left. Here—" Alicia hands me the final cookie, and I try to split the disc, but the head monguirrel, impatient, beats me to it. Snatching onto the cookie with its vicious jaws, it wiggles the food right out of my hand. "Hey!" I cry disapprovingly. But the critter ignores me, promptly dragging it and its fat tail away into the thicket of the Garaocchia Forest, bringing its monguirrel pack with him. "Talk about being greedy," I snide, half-expecting Alicia to make a witty comment; however, I hear none. "Alicia?"

Right behind the monguirrel pack, Alicia is taking chase, falling on their heels in an attempt to stay with them. "C'mon, Sir Genis! The monguirrels are taking us to where Presea is! Hurry or else you'll fall behind!" And just like that, she disappears into the trees.

Leaving no time to dawdle, I bolt from my kneeling position and break out into a full-sprint after the commotion. I close my eyes occasionally, letting my acute elven hearing pin-point their direction, but the forest environment, its overgrown vegetation, has slowed my pursuit. Every time I catch onto Alicia's voice or the scratching of a monguirrel, I aim for that direction, only to be halted by a tree, a thorn bush, or a huge rock formation. Panic sets in as Alicia and the creatures fade from my vision and my hearing... I'm losing them.

So I start running harder, faster, adding strained screams in my pursuit. "Alicia! Wait up! Alicia!" I don't know how long I kept running and pushing desperately through thicket barriers, but I do know how it felt, having every cry end in silence, my calls unanswered. Helpless, I take pause, bending forward with my hands resting on my knees and my eyes fallen to the forest floor... The floor—my eyes widen—it's not dirt. It's _grass_. Sieg's advice rings loud in my head: _"I've raised Presea well enough to know that she wouldn't stray far from the safety of the trails I've shown her, so you should find her easy. You be sure to stick to them, too."_ … Shit, I've traveled far off the beaten path. I shuffle through my pockets frenetically. But I stop, as it hits me. Alicia took my map from me... Lost and without a map, I nervously laugh aloud to myself. Of course this would happen to me.

Reasoning how pointless it would be to continue running aimlessly. I sit down to rest on a patch of grass, making sure to not make noises that would attract monsters this way. If anything, I'd be even glad to see another random monguirrel. No such creature greets me, however, and I'm stuck alone. I sigh... At least Alicia has the map. She can use it to get back home. Hopefully she'll be smart enough to do so. I cross my fingers that she won't come find me, afraid that will only get her into even more trouble. I pray to Martel that maybe she and her monguirrel sidekicks might even find Presea. Maybe with her they can save me? I erase the smug expression from my face at the same time I kill the thought. That would just be pathetic. Alicia had said that Presea was the princess in needing of saving, and I was the knight who would save her; if Presea saves me, the knight, then what kind of fairy tale would that be? I scoff, wallowing in my self-pity... Genis, if you're lucky enough, you'd lay down and die.

And so, I attempted to do just that. I simply laid there, staring at the leafy canopy above me. I wasn't even graced with the sight of the sun, and the thought dropped my spirits further. I must have laid there for a few minutes, just listening to the sounds of the Gaoracchia Forest at work, accented by the hourglass' countdown timer ticking away second after second. _Tick._ A bird rustles in the canopy. _Tick._ A lone feather descends from above where the bird took flight, the dark blur soaring deeper into the vices of the forest. _Tick._ The fleeing bird's feather airily floats into my open grasp, and I, twisting it around and around by the stem, notice the feather to be a scarlet-blood red. _Tick._ I peer down to the hourglass ticking away at my neck, putting the sand glass and feather together. _Click._ Could that bird have been the same one that took my hourglass on the first day?

"Hmm?" I mumble in thought. What were the chances of that being the same red bird I saw before, and here far into the forest? In fact, why would there be a docile creature like that in the Gaoracchia Forest of all places. If anything, only monsters dwell in these parts. How would a bird like that be able to survive with all the monsters having the advantage to most of the food resources? The crease in-between my brows deepens as I slowly rise from my resting spot. Looking off into the distance where the bird disappeared to, my sapphire eyes close shut, allowing my sense of hearing to amplify ten-fold... I drop the crimson feather in my hand, as my ears pick up a repetitive trickling further north from my position. "I should have known," I lastly criticize myself before setting off yet again.

I'm back to swerving in and out of bushes and tree stumps, strafing past huge rock formations and ravines, wary not to trip over a root or vine. Honed in on my new destination, I can't stop proceeding forward with a hastened step. The sound of my target resonates more and more the closer I get, heightening my motivation. If that bird can survive in this forest, then there's one area I know for sure that it can... I shove a layer of overhanging foliage out of my way, and step into the blinding light. Blinking madly and shielding my eyes with an arm, I let my sights readjust to assess the new area before me. A smile cracks onto my lips, as my thoughts were proved right. "... Water," I say.

There before me was a pristine river. Its waters were calm, completely clear and barely emitting much noise, which is the reason why I didn't realize its presence until earlier. For the first time in hours, I saw the sun glistening off the water's surface, radiating life onto the bushels of berries, stalks of reeds, and lily flowers floating lazily down the river. The grass in this place was a much more verdant shade of green, not like the dried up blades that covered the forest floor. This isolated place was teaming with life compared to all of the Gaoracchia Forest. A piece of pure life, in the middle of a desolate wasteland. A place so mesmerizing, I took a step closer to the river bank and froze. Being hypnotized by the sight of the luscious river, I had failed to notice the person sitting at the edge of the waters.

"Presea?" I, dumbfounded, utter without thinking and proceed a step closer to the pink-haired girl by the river bank. Her back turned to me, she seemed to have been staring just as mesmerized into the river as I was. "... Presea?" I call out once more, unsure if she heard me the first time. I receive no answer, and outstretch a hesitant hand out to her. Intending to tap her softly on her shoulder to gain her attention, I lean forward ever so slightly. But instead of me greeting her, a hand to the collar of my black t-shirt welcomes me with a hello yank. I am too slow to retaliate and I'm left sky-rocketing forward into the crystal waters ahead. "AHHH!" I manage to squeal just before breaking the surface of the water. The water, although warm and inviting, wasn't something I wanted to swim in at the time, so I resurfaced moments later and seize the bank-side, all the while flailing and coughing.

"G-Genis?! Is that you?" I hear the worried voice of Presea say.

Clearing my throat, I weakly reply, "I-in the flesh... or should I say, in the water?" My hair is dripping down into my vision, but I can still make out the vibrant pink and purple that was Presea. She has scuttled over to where I was wading in the water and hunched over me.

She fakes a laugh to my joke, and I can sense she already regrets what she did. "Here, let me help you up," Presea tells me and offers a hand.

I grab it without arguing and I am hulled up out of the river with little to no energy expended. Other than the fact that my clothes and I are completely soaked, I didn't get hurt surprisingly. Squeezing as much water as out of my clothes as I can, I ask in good-nature, "Where'd you learn to do that, anyway?"

"Sorry about that... It was my father who taught me," Presea answers simply.

I chuckle. "Well, that figures," I say, believing it to only be fitting for the daughter of a lumberjack to know how to defend herself. "I'd be worried if you didn't know how to protect yourself like that, especially being way out here."

"Since you mentioned it," Presea coyly back-steps away, "why are you here, Genis?"

"W-w-well," I stutter, causing me to stop wringing out my clothes. She has cornered me well and it takes me a momentary pause before I can gather myself. "W-well, I—" I shake my head and correct myself, "Alicia wanted to know where you went. Said that she was lonely. You know how younger siblings can be."

Although the edges of Presea's lips curl, she keeps her smile furtive, feigning innocence in its place. "I know," she says and wanders off, taking her seat at the river bank. Glancing up at me she pats a patch of grass, quietly gesturing for me to take the spot next to her. Following her wishes, I walk over and take a seat. She doesn't speak to me after I do so, only stares out into the flowing stream. The exact look that I witnessed earlier has fallen onto her face. That look so contemplative, her cobalt eyes appeared blank... Just like the Presea I knew in the present.

I have to turn my attention to the river in order to break my trance. "Okay, so I answered your question. Now it's time for you to answer mine... Why are you here all alone?" I glance over to check if Presea acknowledges my question, but the grave expression on her face leaves me uncertain until she speaks.

"This place, this river... It gives me peace of mind that I can't find back at home. I love daddy and Alicia both ever so dearly, but there's something out here, with this river, that I can find inner peace. The calming sound of the rushing water"—she closes her eyes—"the feel of the healthy grass beneath me"—her hands grasp the earth below—"and the isolation from reality..." Then a smile breaks her stoic face. "It's this kind of paradise, my own little world, that I can come to, to take refuge from everything. No matter what happens out there, in here, in my world, nothing can touch me and I feel... happy," Presea admits, a glint of contentment shown in her eyes.

From her sincerity, I can tell that she's happy, but it's that kind of talk that scares me. The bridge between dreams and reality, that barrier that divided the two was being torn down. And when one is unable to distinguish between them, a person gets lost in it... That's what caused me to be concerned for Presea. The words she spoke, they reminded me strongly of the state my moth—Virginia was in, lost in a world of fantasy and dreams... I didn't want to see Presea have to achieve happiness this way, and I definitely did not want to lose Presea like that.

Before I could attempt to speak, Presea cuts me off, leading the conversation in a lower tone, "I come here alone because... it's special to me." Her eyes drift away from the river, down into her lap. She twiddles her fingers anxiously while biting her bottom lip. "And I know it sounds selfish, but," her voice has gotten weaker, the tone utterly melancholic, "mommy and I... this was our special place. I... I can't share that with Alicia." Her fingers cease to twiddle now. The croaks in her throat wound me at each word, as she struggles to get through her confession. "... Today's the anniversary of my mother's death."

Words Sieg had told me run through my head, "_There's certain things that a person has to do on their own..." _I bite my tongue, working it with my teeth. I feel suffocated by the truth to Sieg's words and what Presea was telling me... How could I have possibly believed that she was so selfish and would delude herself in a make-believe world? It was now that I truly understood the connection between fantasies and reality... Presea wasn't deluding herself, nor was Virginia. The stream before me was no ordinary stream, it was a link to Presea's mother. And the doll that Virginia kept, I knew that too to be a link to Raine and I as well. The river and the doll, those weren't pathetic ways of coping with loss... They were spiritual ways of keeping the ones you love.

By now I could sense that the river wasn't the only thing flowing... Heavy tears, that Presea wouldn't let me see, fell from her crystal-blue eyes. Finally empathetic to her cause, I wanted so earnestly to repent, to have her forgive me somehow. Even though she wasn't the Presea I knew, she was still Presea, and I wanted her to know the truth about me. To break the mold of me, the one I perceived. The one where I was invincible, where I could protect her and keep her smiling. My world of make-believe. Now is where I woke up and faced the truth... "I'm sorry," I mournfully whisper, "I'm sorry I don't understand how that feels. I..." I clench my fists. "I can't pretend and say that it'll be better, or that the pain will end. And finally... I know I'm no hero. I can't promise you that I can make you happy..." I raise my head, my spirits, and my courage to confess to Presea, "But what I do promise is what I've said countless times: I'll be there for you."

Here she giggles, choking on what I can imagine are the knots in her throat and the tears stinging her face. From the corner of my eyes, I see her wipe her face, and the curl in her lips lets me know she has collected herself, she's okay. "Daddy was right... You are a strange one." She tenderly smiles at me. Then from the back pouch of her belt, she conjures a familiar face. "Here, I finally finished it while I was out here. Thought you might like it."

I take the object into my hands, and smile. It was completely done. The trinket who bore my resemblance was dawned in full gear. My signature elven swirls were now found on my shorts and jacket; the distinct black undershirt also was now clearly cut at the elbows. The stance of miniature Genis was further defined as well, tall and straight with the shoulders thrown back confidently. I stood next to a new severed stump—one foot on the stump, the other off. Francesca was by my side, propped up as if she was my scepter and I was the king. What didn't change, however, was the look on the figure me's face. Still valiant. Still protective. Still proud... So, Presea _did_ see me this way? Because if that was true, I didn't feel like it, didn't think I was that guy she carved. My attention moves, descending with my ego, to the sole of the trinket, and widen just as fast as I had became crestfallen. There wrapped around the pedestal was my famous, belabored quote. "No matter how bad it gets, I'll be there for you," I read in a low whisper, and my smile returns twice as bright.

"I knew you'd get a kick out of the personal quote," Presea says, her voice gaining back strength as her tear stained face regains its color. "It really fits you."

I laugh. "You think?" We sit in silence for a moment, and it is during that time that I find myself lured back to the trinket that was me, staring scrutinizingly at its face, my face. Valiant, protective, and proud, huh? I grimaced inwardly a little, still feeling as if this version of me didn't do the real me justice. I know this wasn't the true me because I know that deep down I'm just a weak and insecure coward. And there was no way that I was deserving to be held this highly, even in carved form. I spin the trinket Genis once more around in my hands, fully examining it before making a sure decision. Begrudgingly, I hold out the trinket to Presea. "You keep it."

Presea, looking as if it her art piece wasn't good enough, wonders, "Huh, I'm sorry? … You don't like it?" The shimmer of disappointment casts over her angelic face, and it strikes a pang of guilt through me. But I know what I must do.

"It's perfect," I sincerely begin, choosing my next words carefully with a well placed pause, "maybe even better than myself. That's why you should hold onto it, so you can always hold me to that standard." My attention hones in onto her eyes, enticing her to make eye-contact with me. Thankfully, she does, staring back with an initial unconvinced eye. A quiver crosses her lips to test me, but I don't flinch.

Tentative, she finally caves and takes it through a frown. "Okay, I'll take you up on that offer..." Presea pockets the trinket and her disappointment, only to immediately manifest a grave proposition instead. "But if you break it, you owe me."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" I jokingly rally in defense.

"Hmm..." Presea hums while in thought, swaying a bit in her seat. A sly grin soon beams from her lips not too long after. "Well, I do love Katz-Katz, and I've been hearing that Altamira is getting a new Katz-Katz drama theater for their parks. Soooo," she effectively sing-song stretches her word in such a cutesy manner, then friendly pokes me in the arm. "You take me there to see it!"

"Just a Katz-Katz show? Then it's a date," I say and, without giving it much thought, bump into her shoulder.

"A date... Y-yeah," Presea uncharacteristically replies. She tries to playfully bump back but we soon find ourselves sitting side-by-side and her arm resting on mine, her body leaning into mine. Her soft laughter vibrates against me, "You're still wet, Genis." But regardless of my wet clothes, she chooses to stay. Right next to me. The touch though insignificant to an outsider was worth millions of pounds of gald for me. It was perfect, though corny. But I didn't care. So this is how it feels to have your own fairy tale ending... until it's shattered by reality.

A macabre, almost inhumane cry pierces through the sky, shaking us out of our world of paradise. It isn't a second later that a flock of birds ascends from the canopy above, fleeing from the noise. We flinch at the commotion, and we instantly react on our instincts. Both Presea and I break away from one another, popping up from our seats to stand at attention and listen closely to the echo of the scream. Deafeningly repeating in our heads was a scream of anguish, pain, and fear. As the call for help fades into a silent mumble, our eyes connect and I can see the reflection of my own stress and anxiety escalate in Presea's cobalt orbs. There was no reason for Presea and I to exchange any words on the matter. There was no need, because we both knew that voice by heart... It was Alicia.

* * *

**Author's Note**

What a ride this time around, huh? This chapter was a drastic shift from the previous chapter filled with fluff and cuteness. Sure there were some moments here and there, but I wanted to return to a more serious focus for a majority of this chapter. Sorry if that wasn't your cup of tea, but hey, how else am I going to progress the story?

_Fun Facts of the Chapter:  
_*** **Fantasy vs Reality: A huge premise of where I wanted to go with this chapter was the basis that Genis was struggling with trying to understand what is truly "sane." This explains why I played around with the concept of his mother, Virginia, whom Genis could not accept for the way she acted post-abandonment. Hence, the reason why Genis never acknowledges Virginia as his "mom," because he is ridden with shame. Alicia's view on make-believe as well as Presea's river of paradise were the other concepts I planned to create this trifecta of insight into a person's sanity.  
*** **Monguirrel, what? Monguirrels, as it is stated by Genis, is a crazy hybrid of a mongoose and squirrel that I made up. It was inspired by one of my awesome reviewers, **Quistal**! Thank you to** Quistal** for the creativity. The scene where the Alpha Monguirrel rudely snatches away Genis' cookie was actually inspired from true events that happened to me. Although, it was with angry birds—no joke!—and my pizza. I was so young then... and so was the pizza. Man, what cruel creatures are out there. Haha.  
*** **Best of Both Worlds: Another biggie that I wanted to put emphasis on in this chapter was Alicia's character. I wanted to explore her innocence deeper and show further how Lloyd-like and Colette-like she is and to varying degrees. Like it is depicted, Alicia isn't exactly like the two childhood friends, but she is a piece of both fused together.  
***** "Don't Care" Dad: In regards to Sieg's actions, I feel like it's clearly justified why he chooses not to search for his daughter. However, I want to elaborate. It's not that he does not care; it's simply that he understands that Presea must come to terms with the loss of her mother on her own. Just like how he trains Genis by making him tough it out alone, Sieg believes that Presea's time by the river strengthens her in ways that he could not.  
***** Cry Me a River: You know that final cry at the end? Well, I think that was the most dramatic cliffhanger I've made so far in _THE_. I debated on making that the opening line of Chapter 9, but ending such a serious chapter on a fluffy note with Genis and Presea sitting together wasn't the tone I wanted to end with. So I left the cliffhanger in and I'm proud of it. And I hope it has left you wanting more. Haha.

A note about fan-art giveaway, I must say that the free fan-art giveaway I mentioned before is going to close. I will still do my best to commit to finishing the ones that I have said I will do, but I'm afraid that is all. Sorry! I gotta prioritize heavily nowadays.

On a different note, hope this chapter will hold you all down until December. Final exams are coming up in a couple weeks, so I won't have time to write anything. I only got lucky and finished this because of Thanksgiving Break. Also hope that nobody got ran over if you shopped during Black Friday! I ended up getting Assassin's Creed III for like half-price, so that game and Halo 4 are really eating into my free-time... and my wallet. Haha.

And that leaves me to depart with the Chapter Challenge! **Chapter 8 Challenge:** What is it that spurs Genis to run towards the river after being separated from Alicia? Drop the answer and the preview for the next chapter is yours!

Until Winter Break, take it easy, everyone~ :)


End file.
